The Hunger Games: LAST HUNT
by Night Curse
Summary: Diez años han pasado desde el fin de la guerra, Katniss y Peeta por fin se han comprometido, Gale regresa para tratar de recuperarla pero ella desaparece, además ¿Quién puede estar detrás de los ataques a los tributos vencedores? LEER SOLO SI ACABARON SINSAJO
1. Chapter 1

**Diez años han pasado desde el fin de la guerra, Katniss y Peeta se han comprometido, Gale regresa para tratar de recuperarla pero ella desaparece, ¿Que misterio puede haber detrás de esto? LEER SOLO SI ACABARON SINSAJO**

Esta saga esta tan pero tan buena que literalmente la devoré. Gracias Suzanne Collins!

**AVISO:** Mi fic se hubica en Sinsajo (es recomendable que solo lo lean si ya han leído toda la saga o se arruinaran los libros, o las películas?). Bueno, es antes del épilogo y después del tan preciado y memorable 'Real'. Decidí meter a los personajes en más problemas.

* * *

**The Hunger Games:**

**LAST HUNT**

* * *

**Primera Parte**

**PRESAS**

**1**

Los días se vuelven semanas, las semanas meses y los meses años. Cada estación trae un nuevo brillo que comienza tenue hasta que toma fuerza suficiente para resaltar. El resplandor de una nueva vida, me gustaría sentirlo así todo el tiempo. En toda hora me siento sola y gris sí no me mantengo ocupada en algo, cazo, duermo tratando solo de recordar los buenos ratos para no sentir que me ahogo sí Prim, Rue, Finnick y aquellos a quienes he perdido en medio de la guerra llegan a saltar en mis memorias. Los recuerdos son viejos, mi melancolía insana. Lloro menos. A veces ya ni lo hago. Peeta está aquí, tiene el don de capturar las escenas de mi pensamiento con sus bosquejos y pinturas, por lo menos se asemejan lo suficiente como para nunca olvidarlas. Haymitch me enseñó con su estilo de vida lo que es matar la soledad; no lo había comprendido hasta que lo viví en carne propia. El rostro de Prim previo a desaparecer entre el fuego de la explosiones me consumía todas las noches cuando trataba de conciliar el sueño, aún lo hace. A veces es Finnick el que se vuelve una mezcla de órganos en un charco de sangre por los mutos, o Boggs sin piernas por la mina, solo sé que grito como sí me fueran a matar. Es nítido, demasiado nítido como para pasarlo por alto. Por eso el sudor y el miedo, las lágrimas, los gritos. Temo despertar y darme cuenta de que sigo amarrada a aquel árbol en la primera arena con el equipo de profesionales abajo, estando Peeta entre ellos, visualizando a Rue en el árbol de enfrente señalándome el panal de rastrevispulas, mi salida para huir. Despierto y sé que está a mi lado preocupado por mí, tranquilizándome, reconfortándome en sus brazos, pero Rue voló como los sinsajos lejos de mi alcance dejándome atrás mientras decoraba su cuerpo con flores. Aún puedo llorar, y me obligo a no hacerlo, pero no siempre tengo la fortaleza suficiente. Mis pesadillas continúan, a veces se alejan otras me destruyen. Peeta me trae de vuelta a la realidad.

Así ha sido desde hace años. Peeta me entiende. No sabe como agradezco que este conmigo.

Mis sueños son diversos, malos, luego buenos. Veo a Finnick celebrando junto a Annie en su boda sonriendo como sí el distrito 13 fuera el lugar más maravilloso del mundo al tenerla a su lado. Se habían casado jóvenes, muy jóvenes, en la Veta no teníamos parejas así, nadie se quería casar teniendo en cuenta que en la cosecha se llevarían a quienes habían procurado y amado durante años formando su familia. Sí escapaban morían, sino luego supe podrían volverse Avox. Los que se casaban eran valientes, con el pasar del tiempo acababan así. Yo pienso distinto. Miro a Peeta, sé que he llegado a quererlo, y mucho, pero me aterra formar algo concreto con él. Se podría decir que somos pareja. Vivimos juntos, dormía todos las noches en mi casa vigilando mi sueño y luego aquello, no podía abusar de él al verlo marcharse al día siguiente después de una ducha. Ahora mi armario tiene su ropa también, la despensa su harina para hornear y el estudio sus pinceles y óleos. La casa no se siente vacía. Mi idea inicial en este asunto de pareja era mudarme con él, no al revés, solo que pensar en abandonar está casa en la que compartí por un breve momento a Prim y a mi madre lo sentí como abandonar ese recuerdo o como cometer traición a ello. Me trague eso y vivimos aquí. Odio el estudio porque ahí fue donde Snow me amenazó, tomo el té que preparó mi madre y comió las galletas que horneo Peeta con su sanguinolenta boca, no me paseo por ahí. La ropa que Cinna me hizo la cuido, no quiero dejar que se deteriore, sería un crimen. Aprecio su uniforme y mi traje de sinsajo aunque al cerrar los ojos vuelvan a mí los gritos, los disparos y las bombas por el humo de mi cabeza, por eso lo guardé más aparte para no verlos a golpe de vista con su significado y su compartimiento para el nightlock en caso de necesitarlo.

'Ya pasó' me digo 'Es el ayer' repito.

Peeta tuvo algunas recaídas que no quiso hacer notorias, a veces me miraba pálido recordando que lo habían programado en el Capitolio para matarme, pierde fuerza y le fallan las piernas, primero la suya luego la que remplazo la que perdió. Tanto ha pasado y no le ha fallado nunca, es un alivio. Sé que le da miedo hacerme daño, aún recuerdo sus suplicas para que lo matara cuando ingresamos a los edificios aproximándonos a Snow. Se culpa por lo que le pasó a Mitchell. Estar conmigo se lo recuerda, y aún así lo veo lograr sonreír. Es mi único apoyo en esto. Se ha vuelto mi pilar, mi familia. Lo amo. Me siento débil con solo pensarlo. Moriría sí lo perdiera, es lo último que me queda ya, no lo resistiría. Casi estoy segura de que Haymitch entiende esto.

Tiempos mejores parecen venir. Paylor en el gobierno lo hace bien, ella no es como Coin; sus ideales te atrapan, Haymitch dice que son utópicos pero los hace valer con tanta seguridad y confianza que se obedecen al pie de la letra. Tanto ella como el congreso que se ha formado viven para el pueblo y por el pueblo, no se dan lujos pese a la protección con la que se les resguarda. Parece perfecto, tan perfecto que me hace desconfiar. Coin estuvo al mando con mano de hierro en el trece sin querer nunca que se le quitara del poder, buscaba el bien de todos pero no era distinta de Snow deshaciéndose de sus rivales para seguir al mando, por eso quiso que me muriera. Mi desconfianza late aunque la quiera ignorar. Ya he tenido suficiente, no quiero más.

'Está muy fresca la herida de la guerra, no creo que Paylor guarde alguna intención de esas' dice Peeta. Veo a Haymitch, ha vivido más que el, más que nosotros, sé que sabe que pienso lo mismo, solo que volteo a abrazarme a Peeta, su esperanza me da fuerza. El es mi pilar, me recuerdo. Confiare entonces.

Con él a mi lado es difícil que no me envuelva su esperanza ni me contagie su sonrisa, una sonrisa que solo le había regalado a Prim y a Gale. Una sonrisa sincera de felicidad y amor. Luego me contengo. Me siento débil y expuesta, no estoy acostumbrada a esto. Los años me han hecho de esta manera.

Nuestra empresa en el distrito de medicinas va bien, las fábricas no contaminan. Hace años abrieron y no se dan abasto, con él dinero mejoró la vida, por las reformas de Paylor no hay excesos para nadie, se encargan primero de lo indispensable, se está construyendo otro hospital y hay buenas escuelas ahora. Veo a los niños y no pasan hambre, que diferente a mi niñez. No me gusta pensar en que les enseñen sobre los Juegos en clase pero se no se deben ocultar por mucho que duela, solo no quiero ser señalada en la calle, soy un héroe, aún me aclaman, parecen haberme perdonado matar a Coin. Fue por Prim, dicen justificándome, no estaba en mis cabales.

Yo sé porque lo hice.

Sae nos enseñó a cocinar a Peeta y a mí, sigue preparando comida con todo lo que encuentra pese a haber aumentado la calidad. Sigo cazando, ¿qué puedo decir? Yo no le veo nada malo a la comida, Peeta sí al principio, creció en otro lugar del distrito, no lo culpo, me molesta, un poco, pero me da más risa.

Creo que Sae nos enseñó porque nos vio muy planos por la vida, recuperándonos, viviendo juntos con un gato mientras vivió, Buttercup, -que no se quiso marchar con Peeta consintiéndolo a veces, y quiso ayudarnos. Normalmente no siempre cocinaba en casa porque yo era la que llevaba la comida, primero lo hacía junto con Prim, cuando nuestra madre despertó de su sopor recuperada o al menos no tan perdida fue ella quién tomo el control de la cocina, ella y Prim eran un equipo cocinando y atendiendo enfermos y heridos. Amaba a Prim, a mí madre también, pero no acababa de perdonarla por abandonarnos en su dolor. A nosotros también nos dolía, ¿acaso no pudo verlo? Debió ser fuerte, debió cuidarnos mejor en vez de dejarnos morir de hambre tomando yo las riendas de la casa. El chico del pan, con él que duermo ahora en la misma habitación, ¿sabía él que acabaríamos juntos al crecer? ¿Supo de todo por lo que pasé? Ahora lo sabe. No me gusta tocar el tema, lo hago a veces por Prim.

Hace un año nos visitó, me vio más repuesta conforme a la primera vez que vino, cada determinados años viene, ha aprendido muchas cosas rodeada de médicos, quería ver cómo van las cosas en el 12. Van bien. Me ve al lado de Peeta y le tranquiliza saber que no estoy sola. Nota que he crecido, tal vez incluso envejecido. Ella se vuelve más anciana cada vez. Se recalca que sigo adelante sin ella para mí, hago hincapié en que no hay tanto rencor como antes, se está esfumando, a mi hermana no le hubiera gustado vernos pelear. Mencionó que sí se construye el nuevo hospital tal vez regrese. Solo tal vez. Aún se respira a Prim en el aire. No estoy segura de quererla en mi vida de nuevo, sus ojos son los de Prim, su cabello y su piel, ella le regaló todo eso cuando la tuvo. Cuanto la quise cuando vivió.

Sigue doliendo. Tantos años y duele. No lloro, desvío la vista solamente. Peeta me abraza.

Me hago a la idea de que sí no vivió lo suficiente yo viviré lo de ella. Me parece egoísta, he pensado en el suicidio muchas veces desde que se fue, pero Peeta no suelta mi mano. Conmigo muerta sigue él. Mejor mirar hacia el sol tomados de la mano, sé que yo soy su razón de vivir. Estamos juntos en esto, me debo concentrar en eso. Podemos renacer, no todo es dolor.

Aún puedo ser feliz.

Hace años pasó esto.

'Planea poner otro puesto, más bien hacer firme el que tiene y quiere que le ayude, ya sabes, con el pan, incluso quiere que trabaje a un lado, construyeron varios negocios, podría poner una pastelería' Sae puede confiar en nosotros, ya somos adultos, fue todo un trabajo ser el rostro de la rebelión, ahora maduraremos físicamente, nos adelantamos en mente y criterio con los Juegos y después la guerra, los humanos también tenemos un ciclo como las plantas, los animales y las estaciones, ahora estamos en nuestro verano, sabemos que nos observan pero por mucho que Peeta y yo seamos pareja no verán fruto de nuestro amor. No quiero tener hijos. La vida se hace distinta para mejorar y pese a todo no quiero dejar de desconfiar.

'Me parece bien' sonrió, debo sonreír para mostrar mis sentimientos, de niña me entrene para no mostrarlos y guardarme todo protegiendo a Prim de arremedarme y que no se metiera en problemas sí la escuchaban decir pestes contra nuestra situación, solo era yo con Gale.

Ahora que no hay soldados de Paz puedo ser yo misma, solo que ser así también incluye esa máscara de frialdad que tanto he cargado. Me veo obligada a quitármela. Estoy con Sae, Gale ya no existe aquí, pero quiero a Peeta.

Solo suspiro.

El mundo sigue girando. Mejor seguir.

Sí tan solo Gale no hubiera llegado a quererme como quiere un hombre a una mujer seguiríamos juntos cazando, pero no es así. Tal vez sí hubiera venido conmigo a los Juegos... No, no sé qué pensar. Las cosas no fueron así.

Debo recordar que para todos Gale y yo íbamos a acabar juntos. Nos daban por casados. Entonces sus hermanos y Prim hubieran tenido cuñados. Me hubiera cargado en sus fuertes brazos y hubiéramos celebrado nuestras bodas al estilo del doce. Siempre y cuando le hubiera dicho que sí a su propuesta de matrimonio claro.

Eso no se menciona ahora.

Me vieron en televisión protegiendo a Peeta, salvándolo, curándolo, besándolo. Dos veces. Incluso creen que a los diecisiete perdí un hijo de él. Mintieron diciendo que Gale era mi primo. Estoy viviendo con Peeta actualmente.

Ni una sola palabra.

¿Querer hijos? No. Callan pensando que ese bebé perdido es la causa. Sí supieran no fue real.

Sé que Gale está bien. Quiero creerlo. Los dos sabemos cómo sobrevivir. Lo nuestro no quedó en los besos que llegamos a darnos, por lo menos para mí no. Lo nuestro quedó cazando.

Cazo porque soy una cazadora no porque piense en él.

Le deseo lo mejor. Estoy comiendo una obra de arte hecha en glaseado. Su sonrisa de perdón, sus ojos de esperanza, sus rizos de amanecer. Es a Peeta a quién quiero.

Tenemos nuestra pastelería ya. No nos faltan los clientes, al contrario, Peeta no se da abasto, contrató empleados y es muy generoso en los salarios por qué es tan noble como el pan que hace. La gente la tiene porque no le gusta dejarme sola. No le digo nada, oculto que lo agradezco. No deja que piense mucho en lo que me flagela.

He aprendido a mirar a otro lado, incluso cantar.

Sae compra su pan y mis presas. Somos prósperos. Ahorramos. Tenemos dinero de sobra, mucho a veces y Peeta regala luego sus obras de arte comestibles. Todo el mundo adora a Peeta. Es mucho el brillo que despide.

Me doy cuenta de que nos conocen por ser ganadores de los Juegos, figuras de los rebeldes y ahora gente común con pasado de leyenda. Soy héroe, figura pública accidentada y también la mujer del panadero. Irónico.

El tiempo pasa. Cuento primaveras e inviernos. Peeta habla de matrimonio una vez, yo sostengo la perla que me dio en la playa, pregunta, me ve y no dice más. Guardo silencio. Una vez planearon nuestra boda. No volvió a mencionarlo. Pero a causa de mencionarlo una última vez, una que dice es la última de verdad, yo acepto. Soy su prometida. No quiero verlo confundido, daremos el siguiente paso.

Puedo no mostrar siempre mis emociones pero quiero tanto a Peeta que no me permito ser fría con él.

De la noche a la mañana se enteraron en el Capitolio, se llama de otra manera pero es costumbre seguir llamándolo así. Aparecerán cámaras está semana, nos entrevistaran. Habían muchas dudas sobre nosotros después de la guerra, me tomaron por loca y me dejaron en el doce. Sí me había trastornado lo suficiente para enloquecer que enloqueciera lejos, ellos instaurarían un nuevo gobierno. Al menos Peeta volvió. Fue el único. Compartimos tanto que nuestra profunda amistad sí cuajo en amor, no romance del todo pero lo amo.

Cámaras de nuevo. Miró a Haymitch con desaprobación.

'A mí no me veas no fui yo'

'Sí quieres les digo que se marchen' ofrece Peeta, creció más conforme a los años. Diez años. Diez años no son nada. Mis rasgos se volvieron algo duros admito, no soy la niña que recogió el pan ni la que maquillaron para ser entrevistada por Caesar Flinckerman, ni la joven que salía en los propos, soy la cazadora más famosa del distrito 12, la mujer del panadero más noble del mismo. Soy Katniss Everdeen, el sinsajo. Lo que queda de él.

'No, que vengan' digo, les impresiona mi respuesta. He pasado por mucho, la gente verá a la pareja triunfadora de los Juegos del Hambre, del Vasallaje de los 25 y los rostros tributos de la rebelión. Los trágicos amantes del distrito 12, su amor consumado.

Mi vida al desnudo de nuevo.

Ya me arrepentí.

Mi equipo viaja hasta aquí. Como los extrañé.

Tiene su lado bueno.

La ola de suicidios de los ciudadanos del Capitolio fue noticia durante meses, no soportaron el cambio de su nivel de vida tan drástico a la humildad propuesta por el nuevo orden. Para mi bien los últimos Juegos del Hambre que propuso Coin nunca se hicieron. Al matarla la gente entendió que yo, el sinsajo, la cara de la rebelión, no quería que más sangre fuera derramada por mucho que fuere la sangre de Snow representada en su nieta.

Me maquillan, insisto en ver sí me quedan los vestidos de Cinna escapándome al otro piso, después de tantos años no deben, casi llego a los treinta. Sorpresa, me quedan varios. No es como sí comiera mucho, ¿o será que incluso pensó en eso Cinna? En los demasiado pegados no entro, pero en uno sencillo sí. Creo que ya sé cual usare. Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas. La última vez que vi a Cinna fue subiendo en el disco a la segunda arena en el Quarter Quell. ¿Lo habrán torturado?

Nadie menciona algo cuando bajo. Peeta dice que me veo hermosa, recuerda a Portia también, ella y su equipo murieron, torturaron a muchos para que él escuchara sus gritos.

Me siento débil, una lágrima y me recompondré. Diez años y me siento una niña.

Nos abrazamos, los demás despiden ternura. Nosotros matamos la melancolía.

Sonreímos porque no es dolor sino tristeza. Entrelazamos las manos. Todo está bien.

Frente a la cámara un hombre castaño de ojos dorados nos va a entrevistar, nos sientan en unos sillones no muy refinados como los del Capitolio más propios sí quieres conservar la estética según Octavia. Son parte del campo abierto que usan. El atardecer nos ilumina, no es una pantalla verde o un set preparado, las cámaras procuran una calidad sorprendente. Escogieron un campo, al parecer este nuevo entrevistador llamado Ivan Logan pidió esto, su personalidad escurre la miel desde su mirada. Me hace sentir cómoda y ayuda igual que Caesar Flinckerman sí me quedo en blanco. Peeta es el mismo, después de todo el es Peeta Mellark.

'Dinos Katniss, ¿qué se siente finalmente unir sus vidas?' pregunta Ivan.

Contesto sincera. 'Siempre hemos estado juntos, es solo firmar un papel' digo, pego mi cara a la de Peeta. No estoy fingiendo. Es mi chico del pan. En algún momento el azúcar de sus pasteles se pasó a mi alma.

'Y tú Peeta' se dirige a él '¿Por qué esperar tanto tiempo?' me quedo quieta. ¿Cuántas veces no nos desviamos del tema?

'Katniss lo dijo' me apoya 'Es un papel. La amo y ella me ama, eso es todo'.

Todo Panem nos ve. No editan nada y estamos en vivo.

No miro a la cámara, nos besamos como sí no nos importara, un beso dulce, no apasionado. Un beso de atardecer, que reconforte y me recuerde porque lo amo tanto. Se introdujo en mi corazón como algo fingido hasta que fue enterrándose. Llegó a odiarme y quererme matar. Respetaba a Gale, me quería entregar a él. Solo busca mi felicidad.

Sigue haciéndome feliz.

'Realmente Panem les desea lo mejor en la vida' nos dice Ivan. Lo hemos conmovido, no preguntó lo que no debía, lleno bien el tiempo. Nosotros, nosotros y solo nosotros.

Solo nos tenemos el uno al otro.

Agradecemos y lo vuelvo a besar, sostengo su rostro con mis manos, el tiene mis hombros en las suyas. Llevo un vestido verde que no presume mis atributos. Soy aún la chica de la Veta, adulta ya, accedí a que soltaran mi cabello. Alguna línea de expresión ya debe estar haciéndose notoria. Al final tengo la esencia de mi padre aunque iré a lucir un poco a mi madre en mi adultez. Mis ojos grises, mi piel aceitunada, casándome con un chico de rizos oro.

Sigo preguntándome que vio en mí.

Nos grabaron aún y cuando nos fuimos, Peeta me cargo por el campo, está lleno de dientes de león con sus semillas volando, me carga, gira con mis pies volando, rio en su cara aferrada a su cuello y el a mi cintura. Nos volvemos a besar. Miramos la puesta de sol y bajo mi mirada.

Peeta grita al sol haciendo lo que yo no puedo, grita a un círculo amarillo con el cielo a su alrededor naranja, su color favorito, el del sol naciendo u ocultándose al anochecer. Grita porque nuestro pasado aún quema. No nos soltamos. Arranco un diente de león y soplo sus semillas. Se las lleva el viento como las palabras que no alcanzo a formar.

¿Está bien ser felices con todo lo que ha pasado? Peeta me mira con una cara indescifrable. Mojo mis labios. Gritamos los dos. Tomamos aire, volvemos a gritar largo y tendido. Gritar lo que no se dice. Se acaba nuestra voz y volvemos a abrazarnos. ¿Nos grabaron? Arruinamos su toma tal vez. Que no nos vean sí llegamos a llorar.

Destellos de ayer. Dolor viejo. El calor del otro.

Vamos a casarnos, no quiero llorar. Lloremos ahora y no lo hagamos después. Caminamos, caminamos hacia adelante, el futuro solo se ve prometedor a su lado, común, pero otra vida, siento su mano en la mía, es su calidez la que me lo dice.

Es prometedor porque es Peeta del quién se trata.

Seremos felices entonces.

Esa era la idea que teníamos hasta que algo pasó...

.

Entró al negocio de Sae un hombre en uniforme alto, fornido.

Peeta y yo comemos en la barra, es el almuerzo, la pastelería está cerrada y en un rato iremos a sacar el pan. El aroma llega ya hasta nuestros sitios. Es, sí, aquella perla la que está en mi dedo engarzada al metal, plata, que mandó a hacer solo por mí. Pequeño lujo en la vida humilde que nos hacemos vivir.

'Hola Catnip' conozco esa voz. Se ha enterado de mi compromiso con Peeta. Al parecer me creía muerta o loca por lo ocupado de su trabajo.

Dejo caer la cuchara en el plato, mi trenza se hace hacia atrás al voltear. Mis ojos no ocultan mi impresión pero soy firme. Mi arco está a mi espalda.

Cazaba antes con él.

Ahí está, en la entrada, Gale Hawthorne.

* * *

Yay...

ViX


	2. Chapter 2

Finalmente puedo publicar! Yay!

* * *

**2**

Era mediodía cuando entró al negocio de Sae, pasa como si fuera un sitio diario en su rutina, ahí está Sae con la comida, yo pero también Peeta, eso lo saca de balance. Cree que no se le nota, lo conocí de niña, veo la expresión que trata de ocultar y por alguna razón siento que Peeta sabe verla también, por eso su mano busca la mía. No hay necesidad, pienso, luego me pongo a analizar la cicatriz por su mejilla que no tenía cuando lo deje, ¿su lujoso trabajo era peligroso? Esto me lo vengo a preguntar hasta una década después.

'Gale' digo, sonrío porque ha pasado el tiempo 'Bienvenido' levanto mi bebida por él. Peeta saluda con un leve gesto. Le di la bienvenida al no saber que decirle, ¿debí correr a abrazarlo? ¿Por qué me detuve entonces?

Estoy petrificada.

No fue mi juventud, es mi personalidad la que me hace así.

'Peeta' lo saluda por igual, toma asiento a mi derecha 'Casi no has cambiado' me dice asumo que como cumplido; y eso lo hace un problema. Afilo los ojos escuchándolo. Veo que en el él cambio sí ha sido notorio y para bien. Las chicas del lugar lo miran. Se ha vuelto un hombre más fuerte y prominente, ¿se ha ejercitado todos los días para cargar aquellos músculos?

'No me puedes mentir' decido contestar.

Recoge la cabeza a un lado, parece interceptado.

'No miento. Mejor dime ¿cómo te ha ido?... a ambos' incluye a Peeta.

'Estamos bien' responden por mí. Me doy cuenta de que mi anillo de compromiso está en mi mano derecha, Gale lo está viendo y con mucha ansiedad resguardada.

'Escuché que finalmente se van a casar' continúa. Peeta aprieta el agarre de su mano. 'Salió en las noticias en todo Panem. Han vuelto a ser el centro de atención'.

Incluso Sae se siente incómoda, no sé a dónde quiere llegar Gale. No son sus palabras, son escogidas y hasta correctas, es el tono en que se maneja lo que provoca desconfianza.

'Estas invitado' digo. La situación me altera, no sé cómo, más me encuentro enclaustrada de repente.

'Claro que lo estoy, me llegó la invitación' volteo instantáneamente a Peeta, ¿desde cuándo se enviaron invitaciones? Exijo una respuesta pero veo que él sabe tanto de esto como yo. 'Vamos Catnip, será un evento magno en Liberty Capital, todo el mundo te verá'.

Me aturden sus palabras. Que pase algo que me obligue a ir afuera. Quiero salir, soy un gato enjaulado. ¿Esto sentía Buttercup cuando lo encerraban?

Liberty Capital, antes el Capitolio, ¿que está pensando Paylor? Me muerdo instintivamente el labio al pensarlo.

Veo los ojos bajo su frente con algunos cabellos rubios marcados, Peeta está igual que yo pese a que él reparo más en lo que nos dijo Ivan Logan que yo. Se contiene.

'¿Entregaras a Katniss o dejaras que Haymitch lo haga?' acierta Peeta antes de que Gale vea el estado en que me encuentro. Siempre sabe que decir. Agradezco que no me deje sola en esto y que guarde la compostura. No es que sea celoso, tiende a retirarse creyendo que me hace un bien, y lo que menos quiero en estos momentos es que suelte mi mano.

'No' habla, recarga los brazos en la mesa y me observa, su mirada ha cambiado tanto en estos años, el cambió, me sorprende verlo tan distinto a como era antes.

'Sí lo hiciera no soportaría la idea'

Lo que termina diciendo me hiela la sangre

Peeta hace acopio de toda su paciencia posible solo por mí. Los comensales nos miran, somos un espectáculo. Aquí comemos como gente común los antiguos rostros de la rebelión, dibujan un triángulo amoroso con nuestras figuras, yo soy la punta.

'Será Haymitch entonces' sonríe Peeta a Gale, su intercambio de miradas es intenso. 'Diez años se pasan volando, dime que has hecho con ellos, ¿alguna chica? Recuerdo que antes de irme muchas se apegaron mucho a ti' sigue la conversación. Su comentario lo incomoda pero me da un respiro. No soy buena tratando de serle indiferente, comprendo a Peeta y sigo la línea de bromas de reconcilio como sí se tratara de un juego.

No me doy cuenta de que es uno peligroso.

'Sí dinos' tomo otra cucharada de mi plato, me limpio con una servilleta, al soltar la cuchara había salpicado por lo que limpio la mesa también.

Gale no responde, se lo piensa un rato.

'No me interesaban'

'¿Y Johanna?' insiste Peeta. Más chicas de las que hablar. Me alegra y me relajo, bajo los hombros, una risa silenciosa se me sale. Gale me sigue mirando. Peeta no me suelta, es absurdo.

Empiezo a marearme.

'No se dio algo serio' termina por decir sin decoro.

Algo serio, pienso, la idea me deja neutralizada. Un recuerdo de algún beso entre los dos me aqueja, prefiero seguir comiendo. Hay un gran pedazo de res asada en mi plato, lo como con la mano, Peeta es el que se encarga y se suponía que la charla era conmigo. Lanzo miradas a ambas partes, estoy en medio. Me empieza a hartar esto. Apresuro el caldo por la garganta, pago entregándoselo a Sae y me voy.

Creen que no sé cuando platicaron de con quién me quedaría de incognito a por Snow pensando que dormía.

Deje un silencio atroz tras de mí, mi acción de abandonarlos fue casi como azotar una puerta.

Pienso en ir a la pastelería, más mis pies se mueven a los límites de la Veta hacia el bosque pero acabo haciéndome regresar a casa.

Me meto a la tina y dejo que el agua caliente la llene, cierro los ojos. Permanezco ahí hasta que se enfría y el cielo oscurece, mis dedos perecen ciruelas secas pese a haber estado bajo el agua, pienso en los largos años que han pasado, en que voy a unir mi vida a Peeta Mellark, en que Gale está de vuelta. Mi cabeza es una madriguera con muchos ocupantes dentro.

Salgo y voy directamente a la cama, duermo un par de horas hasta entrada la noche sonando el canto de los grillos. Este agotamiento es emocional. Me siento torpe al reconocerlo.

Busco como de costumbre a un rubio del otro lado de la cama. Nada. Me topo con más sabanas.

Veo luz debajo de la puerta proveniente del pasillo, Peeta está de vuelta pero no vino a acostarse.

Me levanto, está fresco así que me pongo la bata colocando mi cabello un poco húmedo en mi espalda.

Lo encuentro en el estudio. Está pintando. Lo veo mezclar colores en su paleta y abrir un tubo de pintura para añadirlo a su revuelto.

Se va otro mundo cuando pinta, escenas que se materializan desde su mente entre matices y sombras. No habla ni hace plática a menos que ya haya acabado con lo esencial.

'No te quise despertar' nota mi presencia recargada en la puerta, yo no entro a esa habitación salvo lo más mínimo, en este cuarto han pasado muchas cosas, Peeta ha hecho muchos dibujos de mí, pinturas, acuarelas, bocetos. Enalteció a los caídos con cuadros. Ahí está colgado Finnick, allá Rue, Boggs, Mags y Wiress. Los quita en algunas ocasiones para no apesadumbrarse, los vuelve a poner porque lo ha superado.

Hay veces en que como hace dos días en la entrevista nos ganan las emociones, no somos así siempre. Diez años sin ver a mi equipo de preparación, sin probarme la ropa de Cinna. Sin estar frente a las cámaras. Regresemos ahora a cuando Peeta me devuelve la sonrisa, ¿Por qué tuvo que aparecer Gale?

'Hace años que no lo veías, ¿no querías platicar con él?' habla sin despegar la vista de su trabajo. Resiente el verme, siento su malestar.

Yo lo resiento en las entrañas.

'Si es de ese tema no' respondo, había cruzado mis brazos cerrándome la bata de seda gastada regalo de Cinna, que no digan es un lujo sí a mi me hace sentir cerca de él.

Finalmente me ve. Tristeza cuelga de sus ojos.

Me mata.

'¿Y cuando te busque?' sus iris de cielo son implacables.

Me acerco para abrazarme a su espalda.

'No encontrara lo que era antes' digo. Acepta mis brazos recargándose en mi corazón. Suspira.

¿Qué tanto no puedo ocultarle? ¿Soy yo la que no sabe ver?

'¿Desconfías de mi?' me atrevo a preguntar. No me dice nada, solo mira su obra con apenas la pintura base. 'No deberías' beso su sien con varios rizos caídos por ella. Me mira perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Toma mis labios.

Deja su trabajo para abrazarme, el aroma de la pintura fresca llena el aire. Me pinta a mí con mi trenza floja a un lado como la uso en estos días, mi cara enmarcada por el cabello ya es la de una adulta. El dejo ser un niño en la arena luchando por sobrevivir, es una persona responsable y madura, pero yo sé que soy su debilidad.

Nos vamos a dormir, me abraza más fuerte que otras noches y descanso pacífica en su pecho. El sonido de su respiración es tranquilo mientras me dedico a mirar por la ventana abierta. Me arrullan los latidos de su corazón y el calor que desprende su cuerpo, como en la cueva o en mi habitación en el tren donde aprendí a acercarme más a él pero no me preocupaba por sus sentimientos.

Tal vez el que se quedara conmigo desde la primera noche provocó que fuere el hombre con el que compartiera el sueño el resto de mis días.

Cierro mis ojos y no tengo pesadillas.

Sueño que cazo en el bosque y hago trampas con un Gale Hawthorne de quince años con el que solía divertirme.

¿Entiendo realmente que pasa en el distrito 12 con Gale de vuelta?

No creo que vayamos a parar bien.

.

Me quedo atendiendo con Peeta la pastelería al día siguiente, uso un mandil y meto cuidadosamente los panes y los pastelillos envueltos en la bolsa de papel con ayuda de unas pinzas.

Cuando Julie, una pequeña inteligente de apenas siete u ocho años llega le regalo un panque de más que recibe con la cara iluminada sonriéndome con alegría. Lo come con gusto y se unta las mejillas con azúcar. Acaricio su cabello casi como mascota y la despido. Siempre que viene la tratamos así Peeta y yo, y no es que se parezca a Prim, es más como si fuera otra Katniss Everdeen nacida en una época mejor.

La gente me mira y se pregunta porque no soy madre aún, finjo que no me doy cuenta.

Regreso al trabajo cotidiano hasta que sorprendo a un par de ojos como los míos desde el otro lado del cristal por las repisas de los panes. Me envara al igual que lo hizo en el negocio de Sae. No le permito ver que me hace daño.

Me limpio las manos en el mandil quitándomelo; le pido a alguien que me supla porque saldré un rato y dejo la tienda.

Voy con Gale a nuestra roca donde antes era territorio prohibido.

Él ha crecido, ocupa un poco más de espacio. La roca se ve vieja y descuidada. Yo tengo piel y labios resecos.

'No vienes aquí muy seguido ¿verdad?' se sienta como usualmente lo hacía, como sí no hubiera crecido y ninguna toma hubiera sido grabada a los alrededores.

Uso mis brazos de almohada mirando las nubes, hay un cielo muy azul que no brilla de más al grado de no poder mantener los ojos abiertos. Arranco una hoja de menta como antes llevándomela a la boca. Respiro profundo. No es fácil, en ningún momento supuse que lo sería.

'Sigo cazando' resoplo. Pasa un minuto o quizás más en que recuerdo como acabamos uniéndonos para ver por el otro y nuestras familias. Éramos niños, maduramos para salir adelante, hasta que la cosecha y los juegos formaron una brecha irreparable entre los dos...

La guerra acabó de romperla.

'¿Que estás haciendo aquí?' me reincorporo, quiero ser concreta con esto.

Él lo toma con ligereza a mi parecer.

'Recordando buenos momentos quiero creer' retorno los ojos al cielo.

Sentada en la roca y me veo lejana, quizás nunca salí de la pastelería.

Espero una oportunidad para marcharme. Peeta debe preguntarse el porqué de mi ausencia tan de repente, procuro avisarle si tengo otras cosas que hacer. Estaba más ocupada en llevarme a Gale de ahí que no hice bien. Debo irme pero algo me retiene a mover las piernas.

'Me refiero a que estás haciendo en el doce' explico mejor. Al haber solo silencio volteo y descubro que tengo su cara a una pulgada de la mía, retrocedo para alejarme más su mano está en mi cuello impidiendo que haga cualquier cosa para quitarme. Cuando me trata de besar solo alcanza la comisura de mi labio ya que me muevo para esquivarlo.

Parece enojarlo.

Tampoco era para que se alegrara.

Arruinado su objetivo se debilita lo suficiente el que me tome sin mi conscientimiento hasta que logro soltarme, me escurro por la piedra viéndolo seria.

No digo nada, sí lo hago serán palabras horribles.

'Vaya' finge recoger hacia atrás su cabello demasiado corto para necesitarlo 'De verdad te perdí…'

¿En qué momento me tuvo? Me pregunto. Estoy igual de agitada que cuando llegó al negocio de Sae. Revuelto el estómago y la cara ardiendo.

'Por un instante creí que sería distinto. No sé porque lo pensé'. Ahora sí quiero gritar.

'Diez años lejos' alzo la voz '¡Diez años fuera y solo regresas porque sabes que me voy a casar!' reclamo, no se sí porque hayan aún rezagos de amor por él o porque este confundida, solo sé que duele y mis ojos arden.

Él entiende otra cosa.

Se levanta como loco hasta mí sujetándome. Mi cuerpo no responde para apartarme, las fuerzas se me han esfumado.

'Entonces no lo amas' me agita para abrazarme como aquella vez en la cabaña del lago. 'Katniss, no lo amas' me hundo en hombro y posteriormente en su cuello, mis manos están por mi cara. No me di cuenta de cuando empecé a llorar.

Me resultan lacerantes sus palabras.

Gimo como un niño desprotegido, como lloré sin detenerme cuando no se hizo más para salvar a mi padre de la mina. Su tumba bajo tierra, sí voló en pedazos o se intoxico dejando de existir.

Gale. ¿En qué momento la pérdida nos unió y nos volvió a separar después?

Está sujetándome como si su vida dependiera de ello. Repite palabras como amor, Peeta, nosotros.

Cree que mis sentimientos por él son falsos, yo lo creía también. Unos segundos en su abrazo y solo quiero correr de su cercanía. Peeta. Sus ojos en esa pintura mía revolviendo colores, frustrándose por no encontrar la combinación perfecta, arrojando la paleta y los pinceles a un lado, tirando el cuadro al suelo, rasgándolo furioso y desesperado, tirado al abandono por haberle mentido mientras yo descanso la cabeza en el hombro de Gale en el mismo lecho, pensando en los días de guerra cuando montábamos guardia por turnos...

No quiero esto, me doy cuenta.

'¡No!' me retuerzo en Gale liberándome. 'Gale. Detente' respiro, sigo agitada, tal vez ruborizada.

'Katniss' sale su voz en susurro. Hay dolor en su mirar.

'Yo no te amo' lloro, eso hace que lo que diga suene falso.

No lo es.

'¿Y esperaste diez años hasta querer casarte con él?' Esgrime.

Yo doy un respingo.

Que infantil suena para ser adultos, pareciera que estos temas de la adolescencia se nos hubieran pospuesto hasta hoy. No era de las niñas que se fijaba sí los chicos eran atractivos o no, yo cazaba para vivir, el que Gale estuviera conmigo provocó que muchas me odiaran, -no sabían que solo era mi compañero. Me precipite a él cuando el agua me llegó al cuello y no quise perderlo, me dolió que sufriera, lo besé, casi me confesé, sentí que moría sí lo perdía.

Una década después está bien como adulto, no le falta nada y me quiere a su lado.

Y ya habíamos puesto tierra de por medio.

'Es un papel, hemos estado juntos mucho más que eso' defiendo. Creo que zaherí de más con lo que he dicho, hago a un lado nuestras raíces solo por Peeta.

Lo hago a un lado por él.

'¿Y realmente lo amas?' insiste. No puedo continuar.

'Sí' respondo con una mano en la cabeza, de nuevo demuestro inseguridad. Yo estoy segura. Gale no lo entiende así.

'No termino de creerte' gira con un pie en la roca.

'No importa si no me crees' me recupero 'Pero sí no vas a ayudar tampoco intervengas'.

Lo veo respirar profundo negando solo para sí.

Me angustia.

Pasa un rato. Su silencio es tan peligroso que cuando habla.

Cuando vuelve a abrir la boca me estremezco.

'Nunca quisiste realmente huir conmigo, ¿no es cierto?'

Miro la lejanía, también el bosque. Nuestro bosque. La caza, nuestras presas. Bayas, fresas, cada cosa así fuere pequeña fue importante.

Cierro los ojos pensativa.

Digo solo la verdad aunque me duela.

¿De qué serviría mentir a estas alturas?

'Nunca mentí' camino hasta la valla para marcharme 'Quería huir contigo y no mirar atrás'.

Sí se quedó viéndome o dijo algo más que no alcance a escuchar, no lo sé. Me fui.

Corrí a las ruinas de mi vieja casa y me senté en los escombros. No lloré nada, estaba furiosa, no podía llevar toda está ira con Peeta, el hablaba de nuestro pastel de boda y yo llegaría callando que rechacé a Gale. Mejor no decir nada. Ya lo lastimo lo suficiente como para preocuparlo por mi relación con Gale.

Por respeto a nuestra amistad de niños, a cuidarnos las espaldas en el campo de batalla, por no negarme la verdad y por haberlo dejado por Peeta no le diré nada a mi prometido sobre él; ni siquiera que lo rechace por preferirlo a él.

Ninguno sabrá nada. Arreglare las cosas con Gale y me casare con Peeta. Eso es lo que voy a hacer.

A eso me dedico pensándolo al ubicar la primera estrella de la noche.

El cielo es más inmenso que yo, me quedo con ese único razonamiento antes de emprender mi vuelta echándole un último vistazo al sitio donde enterramos a Buttercup; flores silvestres han crecido sobre donde antes había un montículo de tierra añeja que se fue aplastando.

* * *

...


	3. Chapter 3

Me tardé, ahora si me tardé, lo siento, me disculpo por ello.

Tengo que confesar que por mi propio insistir no quiero alargar los capítulos para no hacerlos eternos, prefiero ser incisiva, y sí, por supuesto, espero que de ahora en adelante pueda publicar cada semana.

En fin, espero que disfruten el tercer capítulo de Presas, porque la segunda parte de la historia es donde va a entrar toda la acción de lleno.

* * *

**3**

Escucho cantar a las aves por la ventana abierta, entra un frío descomunal que hiela los huesos con la brisa, solo me encuentro a salvo entre los cobertores con suficiente calor para no temer; aún puedo oler el perfume del jabón en ellas y una parte tanto de Peeta como de mí. No hay duda de que es nuestra cama. La hemos compartido desde antes de que me enamorara de él.

Me gustaría quedarme acurrucada un rato solo que sé que la mañana avanza y no debo dormir de más. Me detengo a pensar en qué me impediría quedarme dormida unas horas extras hoy pero es el sonido de la ducha abierta la que me recuerda que no estoy sola en la habitación.

Cierro la ventana a la mitad.

Cuando entro al baño solo una figura difuminada se alcanza a percibir: Peeta enjuagando su cabeza al chorro directo de la regadera.

Deshago mi trenza liberando mi cabello en caída libre ondulada por espalda y hombros gracias a mi peinado de siempre, paso una mano para recogerlo de un lado tocando mi cuello como si Gale hubiera estampado su palma sobre mi piel cual quemadura.

Me deshago de esas ideas y me dedico a desvestirme para meterme bajo el agua con Peeta.

'Hola', me saluda cambiando su expresión al verme ahí besandome en la frente un segundo después.

'Hola' lo beso también solo que en los labios. El azulejo del baño está salpicado en gotas. Me abraza bajo el flujo de agua y nos volvemos a besar una, otra vez. No quiero despegarme de su cuerpo, quiero ser una con él bajo el chorro caliente que nos cae encima.

No quiero pensar en ninguna otra persona que no sea Peeta ahora.

Solamente él, el agua cayendo y el vapor que se encierra.

Con una toalla seco mi cabello mientras se viste a mis espaldas, me veo sentada en la luna de nuestra pieza y una sonrisa lo delata más a él frente a los demás que a mí.

Las nubes se disipan, sale el sol y me alegra ver a Peeta feliz. Nos complementamos el uno al otro no solo porque no queríamos caernos al precipicio sino porque podíamos continuar juntos.

Deshago los nudos de mi cabello peinándolo y lo vuelvo a trenzar, trenza que deshace mi equipo de preparación y vuelven caireles en un peinado recogido de bucles a los costados pasadas dos horas. Antiguo, lo define Venia. Sofisticado, encapsula Octavia. Alto, me parece a mi. Trenzas por todos lados encerradas en una corona. Mis labios se vuelven rojo quemado y mis ojos brillan, rubor en mis mejillas, tengo veinticuatro otra vez.

En el salón Peeta deslumbra en un traje blanco y azul no tan fino como los del Capitolio pero de buen corte, se quitó el saco y en su chaleco esta una insignia que le dieron como título al acabar la guerra. Lee algunos papeles de nuestro itinerario, Effie no está aquí, ya es muy grande para ser nuestra niñera y no le pagaran a alguien para suplirla. Al verme aquel rubio ve a una estatua de culturas antiguas viva, solo me falta el laurel en mi peinado. Un símbolo de victoria, nada más que parafernalia.

El día de hoy llegaran para decirnos los planes de nuestra boda con más detalle. Por mucho que deseemos una ceremonia sencilla y se suponía privada en un inicio harán una gran celebración y será una fiesta dividida entre algunos lujos y mucha gente que peleo en la guerra pero que no conocí a toda en realidad.

Nuestra unión es un evento público para la nación. Me siento extrañamente lejana por esto.

Tenía aún diecisiete años cuando maté, apunté, dispare y peleé. No en ese orden precisamente aunque lo hice.

A esa edad supuestamente me iba casar con él mismo chico con él que me voy a casar en una semana. Ni siquiera pensé en una fecha para hacerlo y lo declaró Panem antes. Definitivamente fue el anillo, tal vez Peeta no lo planeó así -o quién sabe, el punto es que todo se mueve rápido desde que se enteraron.

Gale comió en el negocio de Sae con nosotros de nuevo hace un par de días, hablamos cuales viejos amigos, como sí siguiéramos en la Veta de mi niñez o el campo donde grabábamos propos. Fue un alivio que no mencionara nada de lo que pasó en la roca, me costo trabajo aceptarlo y hablar hasta que ví que hacia como sí no hubiera pasado. Solo que la última vez no quiso aceptar la invitación a venir a la mesa donde estábamos y prefirió marcharse dedicándome una mirada pesada. Me revolvió los intestinos. Continuamos comiendo, solo que un silencio incómodo se hizo sentir hasta que lo apartamos. No supe como asimilar esa cara.

Veo el anillo de Peeta en mi mano y sé que no soy la clase de mujer que usa joyas, solo que por ser de lo que se trata no me lo puedo quitar. Tengo veintisiete años y sigo comportandome como hacia siempre cuando no hay ojos cerca.

Al parecer el evento será televisado nos informan, y aunque me proponen tomar un nuevo vestido con otro diseñador no cambio de opinión ni cedo un poco. O me caso con este vestido de Cinna o huyo con Peeta a casarme al bosque, que elijan.

Me puedo casar con el vestido de mi preferencia.

Ivan Logan hará todo lo posible para procurarnos la mejor de las estadías en Liberty Capital, y cabe destacar que las cosas se ven equilibradas entre un ciudadano y otro. No sé si se pueda vivir así, de donde yo vengo la humildad y la pobreza nos hacían a todos iguales temiendo y muriendo de hambre en la más vil pobreza, ahora las nueva generación de niños de la Veta tienen acceso a tecnologías que en el distrito 12 del pasado apenas si conocíamos por la televisión.

Me siento desplazada, y a la vez feliz. Y yo que no podía manejar un holo…

Cuando Ivan nos presenta como viejos amigos al militar a cargo de nuestra protección es Gale el que aparece detrás de la puerta.

No sé si deje de pensar o de respirar, solo sé que se detuvo una de mis funciones o quizás ambas al verlo. Busqué la mano de Peeta desde antes, las solté porque creí necesitaba mis nudillos para golpearlo o mínimo empujarlo en algún arrebato.

Somos adultos, lo tomaremos con serenidad, así que solo lo miraré con resentimiento e ira. Lo haré aún sí no es mi intención, es lo que siento.

Mi mirada muestra mi molestia. Me ocultó cosas, bien, ¿entonces ni amigos podemos ser?

Su rostro es el duro y estoico de un soldado, promete protegernos y velar por nuestra seguridad en nombre del valor de nuestra aprecio. No sé qué creer. Tengo la sensación de que si tuviera que decidir entre rescatar a Peeta o a mí en alguna extraña situación se olvidaría por completo de la existencia de mi futuro esposo. Sin embargo su actuar es tan extraño que cambio de teoría. Salvaría primero a Peeta según mis órdenes, me salvaría a mí y después se iría a beber.

No le hablo ni lo busco en todo el transcurso al Capitolio. Esta es la primera vez que viajamos juntos en un tren hacia el centro de mando de Panem, los tres.

Los únicos sitios donde nos congregamos es en el vagón comedor y el de esparcimiento con un billar, una pantalla, sillones, libreros, una diana para dardos y algunas otras cosas austeras, esenciales y viejas aunque con un dejo liviano de elegancia. Estoy sentada inmóvil en un diván cuando él hace notar su llegada con sus botas, nos ve, camina, y se deja caer en el sillón de a un lado. Peeta me está pintando, sé que lo quiere fastidiar. En algún punto pasa su cara de dolor a una de funesta diversión que me confunde. Se recarga hacia adelante en sus rodillas mirándolo atento mientras él me mira a mí y yo trato de guardar la calma.

Puede pelear conmigo todo lo que quiera, lo sé llevar, pero a Peeta que lo deje en paz. Aún veo en él al chico débil de la primera arena con una pierna herida esperando morir comparado con un Gale fuerte y luchador en casa cuidando a mi familia y viendo los juegos por la pantalla. En la segunda arena Peeta renunciando a mí para que tuviera un futuro con Gale me resuena…

Hay cosas que nos alejan. Se hicieron más lejanas al pasar tanto tiempo y tanta distancia.

'¿Qué haces cuando quieres hacer un cuadro donde estén los dos?' le pregunta.

Ya logro sacarlo de concentración y a mí de mi ensimismamiento.

'Gale…' inclino la cabeza a un lado en tono cansino. Creo que ya arruiné a causa de él su obra porque unos ojos azules se asoman más por encima de su lienzo. Me moví.

'En serio, ¿Te has pintado a ti solo una vez?' continúa.

'En realidad no mucho'.

Gale parece analizar la información obtenida devolviendo el cuerpo al respaldo. Una de mis manos se vuelve puño.

'Uso una foto si es el caso, o un espejo' retoma. Gale solo mueve los dedos de la mano que sostiene su barbilla.

'Deberías hacer un cuadro de Katniss en su vestido de novia' una luz de alerta se enciende. 'Sea cual sea el vestido que elija debe ser uno de los que más le gustó al público' ¿Cómo lo sabe? Aprieto los dientes al oírlo.

'¿La viste usarlos?'

'Se podía votar por ellos ¿no?'

Sí, hace años fue el vestido de bodas que me volvió sinsajo el que ganó. Gale no votaría por algo como eso en el pasado, el me restregó en la cara que no le decía nada y estaba a punto de casarme con Peeta. No sabía que yo no quería hacerlo y estaba obligada.

Hoy en día quiero hacerlo y no es obligación. Esta sí que es una vuelta de tuerca.

'Las cosas sí que han cambiado desde que me fui...'

Su expresión es tan demacrada que no me atrevo a pelear con él. Peeta no sabe que decir por primera vez al verme mirar a otro lado, creo que sabe entender que lo escojo a él por encima de Gale y por eso no hace sonar su voz, sacaría sangre de la herida, una que yo abrí desde hace más de una década y que me topo ahora con que nunca sanó.

Y probablemente esté algo dolida también.

No olvidas algo que te marque tan profundo de la noche a la mañana, y pese a que han sido diez largos años fuimos algo tan importante el uno al otro que es imposible dejarlo a un lado esperando ver que sucederá.

¿Fue muy pronto decirle a Peeta que sí a casarnos?

No mido bien mis reflexiones. Pasado tanto tiempo juntos aunque no hubiera un papel de por medio éramos felices. Lo somos… Me enoja el hecho de enojarme por Gale.

Insomne ruedo en la cama y voy por agua sin despertar a Peeta. De regreso veo luces tan brillantes como estrellas por mi ventana que me desvío de mi camino para ir a verlas, está detenido el tren, hacen algún ajuste o checan algo, yo solo sé que me dirijo al vagón desplegable en el que una vez Peeta y yo platicamos estando en el tour de la victoria. ¿Será este el mismo tren? Sería bastante curioso que lo fuera.

El ambiente nocturno es pacífico. Estas criaturas son _dragonlights_, un experimento genético que el Capitolio no alcanzó a poner en los siguientes Juegos del Hambre puesto que no se dieron nunca otra vez. Son mezcla entre luciernagas y libelulas, tienen alas brillantes y despiden luces azules. No son mortales, al parecer las diseñaron para aprovechar algunos compuestos químicos que generaban.

Una se detiene en la punta de mi dedo cuando lo alzo por mi cara. Son hermosas. No llegaron hasta el distrito doce para admirar su belleza, disfruto verlas aquí.

'Tienes la capacidad de detener a cualquiera de sus labores solo para observarte'

La dragonlight vuela lejos al girarme. Al menos hay veinte en el entorno del vagon, les atraen las flores con su rocío.

Gale esta en la puerta con pose de satisfacción al haberme captado sola, desprevenida. No me desvía la mirada y me obstruye la salida cuando paso a retirarme.

'Debes amarlo mucho como para hacerme a un lado' mira a los insectos pronunciando su aseveración.

'¿Tuviste alguna intención de buscarme cuando declararon el veredicto de mi juicio?' le cuestiono sabiendo que su respuesta sera negativa. Nula fue la que me dio.

Me deja pasar colgando el brazo que había interpuesto para detenerme.

Estoy cansada y triste por esto pero ya no tengo ganas de seguir arrastrando algo tan pesado por más tiempo.

'No te culpaba por la muerte de Prim Gale, quería que lo supieras'.

Fue más de lo que quería decirle.

Se corta su voz cuando yo ya cerré la puerta, no quería verle más. El se sintió culpable y derrotado al acabarse la guerra en la toma del capitolio con las bombas de gracia de los rebeldes. Estaba consciente del engranaje de la perversa mente de Coin, me dolió saber que él había tenido algo que ver en cierta medida y sentí que mi vida se acababa al perder a Prim.

Pero no se lo dije, no le dije que pese a ello no lo haría caso a las señalizaciones de culpa sobre su espalda, me lo calle. Y el no volvió al doce jamás.

¿Qué hubiera pasado sí hubiera sido el y no Peeta quién hubiere regresado a mi lado? ¿Se hubieran podido superar todas esas cosas que nos hacian callar y llorar hasta el cansancio?

Vuelvo a la cama y a los brazos de Peeta sin hacer ruido. La turbulencia está en mi cabeza nunca en un tren tan tecnológico.

Recargo mi cabeza en él y recojo su rubio cabello con mi mano.

No podría dejarlo. No sí le pedí que se quedara conmigo para siempre, lo beso.

Cierro los ojos y cuando los vuelvo a abrir ya es otro día. O como hubiere dicho Effie hace unos años tengo un día muy pero muy importante por delante.

Su sonrisa en la mañana me devuelve la calma.

Algo pasa, ya no es Gale, es el Capitolio, Liberty Capital, lo que me pone así de tensa. Malhumorada.

Para ser mujer no se necesitan vestidos elegantes, joyas o muchos atributos, solo que rodeada de esto veo el engloriado arquetipo femenino devuelto en el espejo al mirar. El maquillaje tiene la facultad de quitarme años, mis gestos, de devolvermelos.

Veo mi boca brillar, mis pestañas abanicar. Mis hombros desnudos estan helados, tengo la piel de gallina por el frío. Al menos no estoy usando escote y ya traen el saco que complementa el traje.

Mis piernas no estan al aire libre y los tacones no son tan altos. Puedo moverme, pero presiento que sí tuviera que correr me estrellaria en el suelo.

Uso un traje sastre de materiales sencillos combinando en azules oscuros y negros junto a Peeta. Las camisas blancas y los botones dorados son lo poco que se distingue de la ropa, eso y mi broche de sinsajo en el corazón, la presea de honor de Peeta y el hecho de que no nos veamos como soldados.

Al llegar el tren la gente nos recibe con el cariño guardado que nació desde que levantamos las manos en los trajes encendidos de Cinna y Portia. Nos vieron como adolescentes rebelandonos en un acto de amor y volvemos después de la caída en un nuevo gobierno. Somos adultos de identidades viejas viniendo a casarnos. La gente del Capitolio se verá recelosa, de figuras trágicas que amaban a los que acabaron con su vida de lujos. Rostros de la rebelión.

Tanta seguridad por nuestra llegada empieza a generarme sospechas.

Tengo un mal presentimiento. Se me clavo entre los pulmones desde que me subí al tren, o quizás desde antes cuando Ivan Logan nos presentó a Gale.

No hago mención de ello porque espero solo sea imaginación mía. El silencio es perturbador porque solo está en mi mente. El desfile no es lo que se supone sí nadie te ve.

Llegados al edificio de gobierno veo soldados armados. Le dedico los ojos a Gale quién me mira fijo volviendo a sus asuntos de cuidarnos.

¿Por qué me rehúyes?, pienso.

Se que hay algo que no nos ha dicho. Peeta también lo siente.

Es entonces cuando un sonido me aturde seguido de docenas de gritos de espanto, el aire se avienta contra nosotros tirándonos, Peeta me protege con su cuerpo mientras la luz me enceguece. Más gente de escudo humano. Soldados.

Reconozco que esa fue una explosión cuando Gale y sus hombres empiezan a moverse con las armas.

Vaya, en un segundo mi presentimiento se vuelve tangible.

Esta es mi llegada a Liberty Capital, una lluvia de fuego y metal.

* * *

Sí estan esperando romance en esta historia solo tienen que tener paciencia...

.


	4. Chapter 4

Odio la investigación de campo cuando es bajo calcinante sol y no es playa. Odio también el hecho de que no tengan computadoras ni internet en esos parajes TTATT ¿Qué le sucedió a mi vida en ese periodo? Siento que perdí un año entero, los minutos se me hacían horas.

Lo único bueno que saqué de esto es que tengo casi completa la primera parte de este fic: Presas, así que solo iré puliendo los capítulos. Me disculpo por no haber avisado, solo pude subir hasta ahora pero si tengo suficiente tiempo los viernes imagino debo estar subiendo cada semana =3 Así que probablemente publique el siguiente cap el próximo fin de semana porque este aún tengo trabajo.

Espero les guste la continuación porque aquí develo que dirección irá tomando la historia. Y el siguiente cap me dolió escribirlo, créanlo.

* * *

**4**

Nos avientan a un elevador dos soldados sin permitirnos ver nada, gracias a estos zapatos es Peeta el que busca desesperadamente que no nos separen tratando de encontrarle cabeza a lo que pasa. Exigimos una explicación. Se deshizo mi peinado y prefiero soltarlo, me descalzo, de todos modos sabía que no se podía correr con estos tacones, ¿por qué accedí a usarlos en primer lugar?

Los que nos custodian solo hablan de mantener la calma viendo por nuestra máxima seguridad. Es hasta que es mencionada Paylor que nos controlamos. Intercambiamos miradas y me recargo cruzando los brazos en la pared del ascensor con un mechón por mi nariz. Bienvenida al Capitolio, ahora tiene rasgos de distrito 13. Lo compruebo al abrirse las puertas, ahí hay una bodega con una puerta de caja fuerte atrás. Protege gente no joyas.

Un bunker.

Adentro está una oficina modesta, su gran tesoro custodiado. Paylor se encuentra del otro lado del escritorio revisando algún folio. La nueva bandera de Panem tiene un sinsajo sobre una bandera roja. Sí no cambiaron el nombre del país en el primer año no lo harán nunca.

'Me alegra ver que están bien' nos recibe poniéndose de pie. Descalza me siento como si quisiera tener mi arco aunque mínimo lanzo flechas con los ojos.

Veo que la mujer que se encuentra ahí ha encanecido aunque se conserva el color de su antigua imagen. Su cara está cansada y permanece intacta su personalidad. Es ante Paylor frente a quién estoy. Me doy cuenta de que se ve cansada no solo de estar en esa posición sino de todo.

'¿Que es lo que está pasando allá afuera?' pregunto. Nada de saludos solo preguntas, preguntas urgentes.

Paylor agobiada desde antes nos invita a acercarnos.

'No es fácil de explicar' predica, 'Tomen asiento, les diré todo' carraspea. Adopta una cara dura de preocupación.

Tomamos asiento más por obligación que por gusto, aguardamos casi una hora a que le informen que se ha controlado la situación y nos explica que han habido ataques contra el gobierno directos a los que adquirieron fama atrás en la guerra.

Ivan Logan cambia frente a mis ojos conforme a lo que me entero. Es militar y periodista, una cajita de sorpresas.

'¿Son los antiguos habitantes del Capitolio?' cuestiona Peeta asimilando la situación. Yo miro un punto en la cabeza de Paylor. La ola de suicidios no diezmo la población renuente. Se suponía que habían rumores de que no todos lo eran.

Haymitch tiene razón. La paz no esta en las armas.

La paz no es otra cosa más que una idea ficticia e inalcanzable.

'Me temo que sí son ellos' medita sentada con un dedo en un diente y el otro en su sien mirándonos a ratos. Parece grave lo que nos tiene que decir, solo logra crisparme, me controlo más por que me muerdo la lengua y aprieto los puños que por sosiego, hace una seña a alguien para que le lleven un archivo. Su contenido es una solitaria hoja de papel donde fue impresa una foto, una carta escrita irregularmente. Evidencia.

'No quiero guardarles secretos' nos da el folio.

El aire se ha helado no solemne sino gelidamente arduo.

'Los nombres que ven en esta lista son blancos de esta célula'

Leyendo me hago a la idea de que diez años son tiempo suficiente para que algo como esto pasara, quizás tiempo de sobra.

Somos los ganadores que quedan de los Juegos lo que sostengo entre mis manos.

Incluye el nombre de Philip Odair, hijo de Finnick y Annie.

Me hielo en mi sitio.

_No ha acabado el juego._ Aparece la amenaza al final.

Mi estómago se encaja en el interior de mi torso. El color cobrizo me recuerda un tono que he visto volverse de ese café al secarse desde niña en la mesa de la cocina con mi madre atendiendo heridos. Sí no se limpiaba lo usado como compresas y vendajes se arrugaban en ese ocre. No puedo equivocarme.

'La han escrito con sangre' termina de decir Peeta.

Parecieran cenizas de Snow en la brisa.

Me repugna.

'¿Solo a los ganadores?' mi prometido ha visto también lo que yo. Espero a que Paylor lo confirme.

'¿Quienes son los que nos quieren ver muertos?' pregunto sin darle más vueltas al asunto.

Sus pupilas se mueven hacia mí. Gale aparece abriéndose la puerta y lo ubico por lo último del campo de visión que alcanzan mis ojos más yo no dejo de ver a Paylor en ningún momento.

Me mira con atisbo de perdición en su fortaleza.

'Su nombre es Rose' me entregan la foto de una niña albina de colitas de siete o seis años.

'Ella es la nieta de Snow'.

.

No quise comer nada en la cena ni bajé. Peeta se vio obligado pese a lo preocupado que está por mí. No puede durar tanto nuestra ausencia.

Ayer totalmente encerrados discutiendo, llorando y volviendo a discutir. Soy la única que gritó. ¿Cuanto más puedo desensibilizarme de él? Su cara apagada y su ira contenida que hice estallar también para ver quién de los dos decía más cosas hirientes con el volumen más alto. A este paso se hartara de mí. Me ama y yo estoy enloquecida. Sola pongo mi mente en claro. No se sí me abrazo a mi misma o sigo cruzando los brazos una y otra vez, pienso en lo que me ha dicho Paylor después del atentado fallido Rose usó su propia sangre de tinta para que la identificarán, que se supiera quien era ella. Mi estómago se revuelve, se que sí como algo lo volveré un minuto después. La cabeza trabaja, el corazón se queja, mis piernas me quieren fallar y me recargo en una columna mirando a la ventana.

Aunque se que puedo quejarme no lo hago. Se que Peeta debe estar pasando por lo mismo y es aún más resistente que yo al dar la cara. Uno de los debe hacerlo, yo no tengo la voluntad. Me hago a un lado porque no soy así de valiente o tenaz como él es.

Nosotros no discutimos, tuve que empezar ayer yo.

Quiero desaparecer, volver a nuestra casa en el distrito 12, a nuestra cama y a nuestro abrazo donde no hay una nueva amenaza de muerte contra los dos.

Esta boda es un pretexto para vigilarnos, ya creía yo que era parafernalia de televisión con este nuevo poder, eso se quedó en el tren. ¿Un militar para ver por nosotros? Y luego Gale...

Entre los invitados están los tributos cuya cabeza corre peligro también. Me enteré que casi han muerto.

Mi madre ha sido traída bajo custodia también, cualquiera con el que puedan herirnos será puesto bajo vigilancia. Hay puestos estrictos y reglas que seguir. Mi entrevista con ella fue rápida, no supo que decirme al ver mi cara de pocos amigos en actitud de tremulos pensares. Volver a peligrar. Volver a matar.

Sobrevivir.

Peeta...

Miro el cielo. Sigo evitando llorar porque tengo que ser fuerte.

¿Cuántos años tiene Rose Snow? ¿Diecisiete? ¿Veinte? Y ya es la cara de aquellos asesinos que nos buscan.

No puedo dejar de pensar que sí a nosotros nos hicieron matar a su edad ella con la sangre de su abuelo ¿de que no puede ser capaz?

Snow no dudó en beber el mismo veneno que ofrecía para cubrir apariencias. Este grupo tiene un sistema: llegan, matan y se suicidan. ¿Con ese comportamiento que puedo esperar yo que sea lo que hagan?

Venganza, eso es lo único que quieren. Paylor ya lo dijo, solo buscan dar un golpe que arruine el nuevo modelo de sociedad que se ha creado, quieren llevar al pueblo a la anarquía, y con Haymitch aquí conozco el significado de esa palabra. Violencia.

Después de mi boda en tres días se dará a conocer la verdad sobre los ataques contra los tributos vencedores. Anunciaron que fue un accidente con los fuegos artificiales el día que llegué. No mientan, lo peor que pueden hacer es mentirle a la gente que gobiernan.

Me ahogo. No se como sobrellevar esta situación.

Me dejaron como loca y me reciben como estrella para celebrar mis nupcias, por supuesto que había algo para sospechar.

Me enfrío, con tanta furia no debo hacer algo que lamente. Respiro y focalizo lo que debo hacer puesto que en el fondo ya lo sé. Otro de esos planes en los que estoy solo yo y aunque no este segura de lograrlo me lanzo a hacerlo escalando una cima de proporciones imposibles a donde no siempre logro llegar pudiendo fracasar terriblemente, pero sé al menos que no me quedaré encerrada aquí esperando a que me defiendan a costa de otras vidas a las cuales no les he pedido que se sacrifiquen por mí. Ya tuve suficiente de eso, una década para superarlo y una hora para revivirlo.

Veré mi última batalla a muerte contra aquellos que me quieren ver en el piso. Serán ellos o yo, de lo contrario sé que no podré dormir tranquila otra vez.

Lloro dos lágrimas y no más. Se secan en mis mejillas y me llevo una mano a la boca, por la ventana alcanzo a ver que reconstruyeron el sitio de las bombas donde Prim murió.

.

Al tercer día y faltando uno para mi boda se preparan las cosas, adornos colgados, banderas, encienden los candelabros del amplio corredor por donde una alfombra roja se extiende hasta la entrada justo en las puertas que cruzare para llegar al lado de Peeta. Firmaremos el documento que acredite que somos esposos, antes Paylor dirá unas palabras, Beetee dirá unas palabras, alguien más también dirá unas palabras y cuando acaben se escucharan nuestros votos para proceder a estampar nuestra firma.

Este asunto de los votos, traté de escribirlos y fallé, traté de decirlos frente al espejo y me sentí estúpida, el sabe cuanto lo amo y solo frente a frente tengo el suficiente coraje como para decirlo, que la elocuencia se apiade de mí llegado el momento. No es mentira el hecho de que lo amo, no fingiré diciéndoselo.

Lo único que callo es que no me quedare a su lado.

Miro la perla de mi anillo, no soy buena con las palabras, mucho menos en frente de la gente pero lo único que llena mi razón es Peeta.

Lo veo dormir pacífico con una expresión serena de sueño profundo. Pasado mañana nos vamos a casar y pienso dejarlo al día siguiente para ir a buscar a mi enemigo a donde me pierda. ¿Así le demuestro que lo amo? Soy brillante.

Aún así no quiero que salga lastimado, yo haré lo que tenga que hacer.

Me he rencontrado con viejas caras conocidas estos días, Plutarch y Beetee dicen verme distinta, cansada, errante, decaída, molesta. Y en realidad estoy más que solo molesta pero prefiero callar.

De hecho he de recalcar el haber sido presentada a Liann, la nueva mano derecha de Plutarch, yo le diría más bien perro obediente programado que lo apoya en todo y tiende a ser una agenda andante. O quizás un chucho sumiso.

Hable con Paylor en la tarde y me ve tranquila para saber que puedo morir al igual que el hombre a quién amo. Sospecha de mí, mis planes no son un secreto, engaño a Peeta para que no sepa ver que lo voy a dejar, lo abrazo más fuerte, me recuesto en su regazo, hablo de cosas dolorosas y me calma. No todo es fútil, mi verdadera tristeza es mentirle. No he cambiado nada.

Lo voy a herir más que nunca en el pasado. Me ha visto hablar con Gale a escondidas y reír, rumores corren, Gale calla que volvamos a unirnos y no cree que vaya a asistir a la ceremonia.

Lo siento Gale, sí supieras...

Deje a un lado mi orgullo estando las circunstancias como están para reconciliarnos. Se hace ilusiones de algo que nunca va a pasar. Lo extraño más como compañero de caza que como amante ya que no lo acabé nunca de ver así.

'Conozco la forma de salir de aquí' me confía esperando que le diga algo.

'Es bueno saberlo' susurro tratando de sonar interesada.

No, su sonrisa no es buena, está feliz porque cree que cumpliré aquella promesa de huir juntos. Solo pienso utilizarlo, y de la peor forma posible.

Me vuelvo alguien abominable.

Mientras tanto miento, miento en silencio y me hago la desentendida. Soy terrible actuando.

Miro mi reflejo tratando de hacerme a la idea de que lo que he decido es lo mejor que puedo hacer, lo repito mil veces, lo musito queda, me lo grabo aunque con todos mis intentos aún late pena y duda en mi. La tristeza se me volvió ambigüedad, creen que los recuerdos me han atacado sumiéndome en el estado de fragilidad mental con el que acabé en mis últimos días en el Capitolio por eso aguardan sentados antes de ponerme un localizador o un espía que me encuentre platicando con Gale a escondidas.

Pasos se acercan, me pongo sería sujetando un cepillo de cerdas suaves en la mano. Una figura me observa con los ojos más tristes del mundo, sus ojos cielo en el reflejo me taladran.

Se queda así un rato desconcentandome hasta que me vuelvo a él.

'Sí no vas a ir mejor decirlo ahora que dejarme parado frente a todos' dice Peeta entrando de lleno a nuestra habitación con mi mirada frágil de ira puesta, y es tan dura que lo confundo en la nube gris que cubre sus rasgos. Lo había estado evitando.

'No confías en mi' me pongo de pie encerrado el cepillo en la mano. Ya habíamos tenido esta conversación antes. Sabe lo de Gale. Le deprime.

Y en realidad el que se vea real es una mentira.

'¿Que crees que deba creer?' acuchilla su voz, es más difícil de lo que imaginé. Nada es fácil desde que decidimos casarnos. Ya estoy harta de todo esto.

Lanzo el cepillo y rompo un jarrón ornamental. El estrepito le muestra el grado de enojo que alcanzo. Me le lanzo encima tirándolo como sí lo fuera a matar. Se ha quedado mudo.

'¿No me conoces?' se me quiebra la voz a media palabra '¿No me conoces lo suficiente como para saber cuánto te amo?' lágrimas me acompañan sin que yo las haya llamado. Peeta en el suelo está asolado por mi conducta, yo misma estoy asombrada, no estoy fingiendo nada de esto; lo peor es que duele y me enoja. Está es mi fragilidad.

El es mi punto débil.

'Katniss' lleva su mano a mi cara y en vez de apartarla la presiono para que no deje de tocarme con su cálida piel.

Quiero volver al 12, a sacar el pan del horno y a regalarle a Julie una pieza, quiero pisar la tierra de mi bosque, cazar y venderle mis presas a Sae.

'Idiota'. Quiero que Peeta viva una larga y buena vida sin más pesares de los que ya tiene, ¡¿como demonios voy a lograr eso?!

Me besa pidiéndome perdón y yo me deshago en excusas de mi angustia por la amenaza de muerte de la que nos han informado. Cree que he cambiado, y como adulta no quiero más líos bélicos por los cuales dormir como Haymitch con un cuchillo preparado por sí pasa cualquier cosa. No he cambiado nada.

Soy aquella que mató al asesino de Wiress en la playa de reloj.

Sus besos me tranquilizan, me he puesto mal.

Me sigue besando, sus manos apartan mi abatimiento.

Noto luego que el rostro se le sume en una marca de pesar.

'¿Y vas a dejarme después?' su suave voz me arrastra. Me ha descubierto. No sé qué decirle. Mi abatimiento se fue y regreso. Como una roca lanzada al cielo la gravedad la trae de vuelta.

'Te amo' me abraza 'Y quieres dejarme porque crees que debes volver a pelear...'

Sigo sin abrir la boca. No me atrevo a mirarlo. El piso nos congela. Ya lo sabe, ya desenmascare el engaño que no era pantalla suficiente.

No tengo nada. En sus brazos me quiere proteger aún y cuando yo había querido evitar esto. Maldición.

Me vuelco al desconsuelo en mi miseria y orgullo.

'No podría vivir de este modo. Esto no es vida' por fin se encuentran nuestros ojos. Su pesar lo ha arrastrado desde que Gale apareció.

A veces amo y otras odio que ponga esa cara de paz entre inquietud y tristeza guardada. La odio porque me deja muda. La amo porque dependiendo de la situación es oportuna, me hace quererle más.

'Vas a dejarme atrás otra vez' recoge un mechon de cabello tras mi oído, '¿Algún día podré alcanzarte realmente Katniss?' me deja, su lejanía me duele. Esta es una de las veces en la que odio su expresión.

No quiero llorar.

Lo estoy haciendo.

Lo beso porque de nuevo tengo hambre de él, tibio, cálido, seguro.

Se equivoca, soy su debilidad y él se ha vuelto la mía.

Me entra la desesperación, el miedo. No quiero verlo morir, no quiero alejarlo.

No quiero herirlo.

'No quiero perderte' entierro su cabeza en mi abrazo. Mi llanto llueve por su cabello y cuello. 'Te amo'.

Se inmoviliza. Me abraza más fuerte en una décima de segundo. Me estrecha como sí me fuera a volver aire en cualquier momento.

'Mi peor pesadilla es perderte Katniss, ¿realmente crees que me estás haciendo un favor al hacerme a un lado?' el azul de sus mirada, de la luz, de la habitación, me han dejado desarmada, solo me queda mi necedad. Me da coraje. Es frustrante rendirse. La sensación es vieja atándose en mi garganta y boca del estómago el miedo.

'Sí vamos a morir no quiero hacerlo lejos de tí' incluye.

Ya no me queda nada. Nada. Me encuentro vulnerable ante él. Mi derrota en mi mirada, mis lágrimas que se apagan, mis besos de redención. Ya no queda nada de mí.

Lo quiero tanto.

Sus manos surcan mi espalda, mi cuerpo. Me besa con la misma pasión en que nos envolvemos y desenvolvemos y ha hecho que aprenda todas las clases de fuego que existen. La calidez de la llama de una vela, la fogata que arde hacia las estrellas en hilos de humo, la febril antorcha, las llamas que incendian todo.

Somos brasas ardiendo.

Lo único que importa es estar con él, que el mundo aguarde lejos de nuestro abrazo.

.

En la cama sé que no está dormido, lo único que nos cubre es la sabana y el cobertor de la misma. Me recargo en un codo observandolo solo cerrando los ojos. No puede dormir. Yo tampoco.

'¿Que voy a hacer contigo?' juego con sus dorados cabellos.

Me ve con calma. Besa mi mano con ternura.

'¿Cuantos años han pasado?'

'Diez' susurro, la primera vez que estuvimos juntos mi casa estaba más vacía que nunca, hasta que llegó él y no pude dejarlo ir nuevamente.

No acabo de darme cuenta de que nos hemos vuelto inseparables, me alejo de él muchas veces buscando silencio y soledad aunque siempre regreso porque se que está ahí para mi y que no va a marcharse.

No le demuestro mi aprecio como debería. Lo he llegado a amar a tal grado que se ha vuelto mi mundo. No temo morir, temo perderlo, ¿es que no lo entiende? ¿O la egoísta soy yo al no darme cuenta de que él se encuentra en la misma encrucijada que yo pasando por esto¿

Sí soy egoísta, así que él no se irá de mi lado para taparme la boca por mis intenciones. Desisto, ¿que más puedo hacer?

Su paz me impregna. Su calor me reconforta.

'¿Llegaremos a un año más?' me pregunta.

No tengo respuesta a eso así que soy sincera.

'Podemos morir'

Voltea a mí.

'¿Sabes de lo que se trata un matrimonio?' me acuesto en brazos escuchando. 'Debemos confiar el uno en el otro'.

Que irónico.

'A veces siento que no confías en mi', confieso.

'A veces parece que no te importo' callo, es verdad que soy fría. No le he dicho nada y aparento que lo engaño con Gale, ¿no puedo ser más cruel? No le explico ni hago nada. Juego con sus sentimientos y le miento a mi corazón.

'Te amo' escudo.

'Y sabes que te amo también' acaricia mi hombro.

'No quiero arrastrarte a esto conmigo'.

Enmudece.

Me enoja pese a ser menos.

En una relación debemos ser iguales. Yo no tengo sus fortalezas ni él las mías, eso es lo que me ata. Y admito también que no lo tomo en cuenta en mis planes dejandolo fuera como sí él fuere a soportar ser un simple espectador.

'Tampoco soporto el encierro' se acuesta con la vista en el techo. He olvidado que él es un huésped prisionero como yo.

Nos apartaron del 12, del horno y del bosque, solo quedamos nosotros a luz de la luna en un cuarto que no es el nuestro bañados de malos recuerdos.

¿Por qué peleamos? ¿Por qué insistir en algo tan crudo que nos separe?

Ya me he rendido. Quiere acompañarme y no puedo hacer más para detenerle porque en lo profundo no quiero separarme de él. Débil, me deja débil.

'Será complicado', dejo salir en voz baja, casi susurrando. ¿Alguna vez ha sido fácil?

En este punto se que es inútil tratar de hacerlo desistir. No es que sea una carga pero va a distraerme todo el tiempo, y un simple error nos puede costar la vida a ambos.

Tengo que concentrarme, nada de eso debe pasar.

'¿Como vamos a huir?', flota en el aire mi pregunta, se que Gale no va a saber qué hacer cuando me vea casarme con él. Planeaba irme a su lado, dejarlo en algún paraje y emprender mi viaje sola. Peeta despertaría en la cama vacía al día siguiente.

Ahora planeamos ir a matar a quienes no conocemos saliendo del perímetro de vigilancia de Liberty Capital primero.

No tenemos un plan, nos falta información no podemos irnos mas ciegos.

'Ya pensaremos en algo' me besa levemente con un rose en los labios.

Definitivamente es Peeta Mellark sabiendo siempre que decir. No importa que no tengamos nada sus palabras me dan aliento como sí desde siempre hubiera estado la oportunidad a nuestro alcance.

Me acerco a él acurrucándome en sus brazos. El temor me deja en paz esta noche.

Hoy estamos en blanco. Mañana buscaremos una salida.

Besa mi frente.

-Mañana

Mañana será un nuevo día.

* * *

Oh! Peeta y Katniss se casan!


	5. Chapter 5

Odio con toda el alma la investigación de campo, y odio más aún no tener mi música cerca.

Acabo de llegar así que paso completamente a la continuación porque quiero dormirme unas cuantas horas hoy. La verdad medité mucho sobre la última parte pero terminé dejándola como estaba porque fue la idea del momento y tiene sus consecuencias eventualmente...

* * *

**5**

Serán aproximadamente las ocho y cuarto cuando tocan en la habitación, no, no es el desayuno, están trayéndome un mensaje, Paylor quiere verme. Dejo a Peeta para acudir. Es algo delicado al parecer.

Bajando las escaleras me reúno con ella en la oficina presidencial. El edificio sigue siendo imponente aún sin los lujos de mobiliario, tapices ni alfombras costosas, todo es humilde y viejo, conserva el aire de castillo habitado por revolucionarios.

Una vez Snow ocupó esta sala. Coin aspiró a ocuparla. Es Paylor quién ha estado dirigiendo el país desde años aquí. Zozobra me pisa los talones subiendo por mis piernas, no me siento bien en un lugar como este. Mi cara representa mi mal humor.

'Deberían estar maquillándote para tú gran día' comienza a hablar ella, sí con mis lenguaje corporal muestro desagrado seré aún más sospechosa, trato de lucir neutra, indiferente. Normal. Noto que su guardarropa debe tener puros uniformes iguales ya que su apariencia nunca cambia sea el día que sea.

'Fuiste tú la que mandó llamarme'.

'Lo sé. Déjenos solas, está bien' le dice a los soldados a cada lado de la puerta doble para que se marchen. Mirándolos no noto diferencia entre los agentes de paz y los soldados del nuevo orden. Gente de otro lado, solo cambiaron el uniforme.

Extraño con más fuerza mi bosque, fui una niña de la Veta, me volví una mujer de la Veta, aunque en estos tiempos no importa que una de mi clase se case con alguien 'superior' como Peeta Mellark, pues él era hijo de comerciantes y yo era la hija de un minero, vivíamos en la miseria y habían estratos. Administrábamos pobreza.

Mi nombre es Katniss Everdeen, veintisiete años. Hoy es el día de mi boda y me encuentro en la sala presidencial del país con Paylor. ¿Acaso está regañándome? Mi gesto se vuelve acusatorio.

'Veo que has estado estresada' bebe agua de un vaso al parecer gastado. Al ver que no me siento se pone de pie para acompañarme a la misma altura. '¿Gale y tú se han reconciliado? Lo veo diferente estos días' murmura.

Para que ella sea la que me este sermoneando se que aún mira a la adolescente que no lograba encapsular la imagen de los propos en la rebelión salvo en el campo de batalla en vez de una mujer que ha querido enterrar ese pasado durante un periodo muy largo.

'¿También tú?' cuestiono.

'Sé que eres adulta, tú vida amorosa no me es de mi interés' se gira, me da la espalda andante, 'a estas alturas puedo darme cuenta perfectamente de que ya sabes que tu boda hoy es en parte una pantalla para reunir a todos los vencedores de los Juegos y lo tomas como lo que es' se medio sienta en la madera del escritorio. Ella es uno de ellos, de nosotros. 'Aún así estoy feliz por ti'.

Me felicita. Lo considero sincero así que cambio mi postura. No pierdo la desconfianza por supuesto.

'¿Entonces por qué estoy aquí? ¿Dudas de que no vaya a salir en el salón? Podría perderme, es un edificio tan grande...' Neutra. Trato de ser neutra fingiendo que no me interesa. Aunque ¿es esto neutralidad?

'De los dos de hecho' suena su respuesta. '¿Que sería una boda sin los que se supone se van a casar?'.

Muy tarde. Paylor me ha leído toda. Ve lo que hay en mi interior.

No me gusta. Pero no hay duda alguna de que amo a Peeta.

Parece reír. Le divierte algo que no se ubicar que es, creo que es mi desconcierto semioculto.

Después cambia de tema para librarme de la incomodidad.

'He querido convocar elecciones desde hace cinco años' me cuenta, llama mi atención su frase.

Me mira al percibir que la escucho.

'No han dejado que me retire, dicen que hago un buen trabajo, pero dirigir un país es desgastante' se quita los lentes que ha usado desde hace un rato en el poder tocándose el entrecejo. Ha ido cambiando su físico pese a tratar de mantener su imagen. Se le nota cansada. Jamás tuvo alguna relación sentimental ante su posición de líder, eso lo sabemos todos en Panem. 'Sí convoco elecciones se apuesta a que ganare. Es un fastidio'.

'¿Te has hartado de ser presidenta?'. Esa pregunta brota en mi natural.

Suspira. Niega con la cabeza.

'No hay vida personal. Jamás la tendré. Y no me arrepiento' me regala una sonrisa. 'Siempre me ha preocupado mi gente y desde que votaron por mí el número de personas por las que debo ver aumentó. Trato de hacer lo mejor posible'

Pienso en la mejora de vida que ha habido en el 12. La gente sana, los niños teniendo alcance a la tecnología, el apoyo a las personas para salir adelante. La igualdad.

'Lo haces bien' la trato de animar. Es verdad.

De repente su rostro muta. Me preocupa. ¿De qué se trata su pesar que llega a estresarme de solo verla en solo un segundo?

Se le nubla la vista escondiéndolo.

'Pero no puedo protegerlos de esto' estrella un papel en su lugar tragándose un llanto que no quiere declarar. Me acerco a verlo porque parece ser lo que ella quiere que haga en vez de permanecer perpleja. No me mira cuando lo leo, parece culpa o tristeza quizás ambas lo que la abate.

Descubro entonces el porqué.

El documento informa de la muerte de Johanna Mason. Con justa razón está así.

Quiero destrozar el papel como sí negándolo fuera a solucionar algo al hacerlo. La cólera me invade.

'¿Cuando?' bramo. En mi mente veo la chica que me robaba el morphling de la vena, a la que se le disolvía el cuerpo por dentro en los entrenamientos del 13 a los que habíamos faltado y solo por orgullo no desistíamos en seguir yendo. A la que cuya caja vacía de objetos personales metió el regalo olor a pino que le hice. La que cuyos comentarios hirientes o inoportunos propios de su personalidad llegaban a hacerme gracia o callar.

Ella se volvía polvo en el aire de un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La brisa barría su imagen.

Enfurezco porque sé que deseo romper y destrozar lo que hay a mi alrededor antes de caer de rodillas a lamentarme.

Flaqueo.

Y me lo trago todo.

'Anoche, según me ha informado Plutarch' contesta a mi pregunta. 'Mañana haremos público esto' se porta seria en rectitud.

Soy una tormenta por dentro. Ella se ve igual de impotente. Lo toma con más fortaleza que yo. En sus manos esta una nación entera, su trabajo la ha hecho así.

Joanna. Me lo dice antes de mi boda, tal vez me vaya antes de asistir al estúpido evento, para que Peeta y yo estemos juntos y nos amemos no hace falta un documento que lo avale.

Cuando le dije a Peeta que sí me imaginé la modesta celebración que se hace en el 12, canciones y baile humilde, uno de sus pasteles que saben tan bien y su cálido pecho en la noche, no esto.

Él sabe que lo amo, ya no soporto estar en este sitio. Vayámonos.

'No debería estando en mi posición ¿sabes?' vuelve a ponerse los lentes. 'Pero te apoyo, iría tras esos malditos sin pensarlo sí no estuviera en la posición en la que me encuentro, solo que con un plan. ¿Tú tienes uno?'

No se sí trata de apoyarme o hacerme desistir. También esto lo sabían, me dedujeron entera.

Nos vamos y no sabemos a dónde. Confiaba en Gale para ello, ahora tengo las manos vacías salvo por el agarre de Peeta, lo demás es desconocido para ambos.

Paylor me lo restriega en la cara.

'No creo soldado Everdeen que haya continuado entrenando en una pastelería'

Más maldiciones, aprendí la cantidad exacta de levadura según la porción de harina, sigo cazando pero no soy militar.

Quiero quejarme cuando vuelve a tomar la palabra.

'No estarás sola, se que sí quiero detenerte hallarás la forma de escabullirte así que te procurare alguien que te cubra las espaldas, ya sabrás quién es'

Gale, cruza por mi cabeza, sí es él deduciría en un segundo que queremos ir tras los que nos quieren matar para poder vivir tranquila junto a Peeta como mi esposo de regreso en el 12 y lejos de él. Ya puedo ver su cara.

'No es Gale' aclara, ¿desde cuándo mis gesticulaciones son espejo de mis pensamientos? En verdad me he ablandado o Paylor reconoce mi forma de ser empolvada más la misma. 'Debes saber que estos sujetos son escurridizos. Al menos sabemos que deben estar en la Capital por tu boda' se levanta. 'Tienen muchos refugios y gente que guarda rencor los apoya aquí' trae más papeles y también un holo que creí era una joya, un brazalete. 'Ubicamos uno, hay muchas posibilidades de que Rose Snow este ahí, asegúrate de que nadie vea esto y quema la información cuando termines'. Me entrega, el holo es una muñequera que parece más adorno que lo que es.

Estoy agradecida.

'Soldado Everdeen' fría me saluda marcialmente 'No tiene permiso de fallar'.

Cuanta seguridad demuestra. Tal parece confía en mí. Sí estaba en dudas ella las disipo. Mi embrollo es saber quién nos acompañara y buscar el momento idóneo para marcharnos.

¿Rose Snow que me ha hecho a mi? Y sin embargo ya me lo he tomado personal.

Le cuento todo a Peeta, lo toma igual que yo más que dispuesto a que nos vayamos. Leemos la información, media hora en el transporte público de Liberty Capital, algunos pasadizos en las cloacas y luego guerra.

En estos diez años no hemos matado ni pensado en hacerlo siquiera. En unas horas pretendemos ir a matar a nuestras amenazas al tiempo que debiera ser nuestra noche de bodas.

Definitivamente extraño el 12.

Lo único que mantiene mi aliento es la mano de Peeta sujeta a la mía.

'¿Señor Mellark?' entra una chica estilista a nuestra habitación después de tocar la puerta sin esperar una respuesta. Nos encuentra abrazados. Sé que se lo va a llevar para engalanarlo en un smoking o algo parecido.

'Ya voy' informa para que salga. 'Descuida. Todo va a salir bien' me besa en la frente y no puedo evitar volver a abrazarlo como impulso.

Un último suspiro y nos separamos. Sus ojos me dedican una mirada pacífica y decidida. Por alguna razón al girar le entierro la vista en la espalda con un nudo en el estómago. Una vez llega a la puerta sale y entra mi equipo de preparación para llevarme a otra sala donde esta mi ajuar. Sus sonrisas se muestran brillantes por la fecha.

Me dirijo a la cama para recoger el holo cerrándolo en mi muñeca, echo un vistazo rápido a la habitación y me dispongo a perderme en la proceso de embellecimiento al que van a someterme.

.

Con el vestido puesto recuerdo el rostro de Cinna sintiéndome extraña por andar de blanco, del mismo que vestía Rose en la foto que me mostraron. ¿Habría sido más drástico haber usado el traje de sinsajo que diseño? Fue destruido según supe, Snow no se lo perdonó.

Fría contemplo mi imagen y es Haymitch quién primero entra al cuarto cuando mi equipo de preparación sale. Me encuentro maquillada, peinada y perfumada. Rejuvenecida. Están felices y melancólicos, me han contagiado un poco y me concentro en el holo en mi muñeca. Venia dijo que tenía buen gusto porque combinaba magníficamente con el vestido. Yo no había reparado en ello. Creo que sí lo hace.

Mi equipo, como han sufrido estos años de nuevo régimen, han aprendido que sí quieren algún lujo, pequeño obviamente, deben trabajar por ello. Y aún hay trabajo para su destreza en la televisión, porque sí, están haciendo televisión desde programas informativos hasta las noticias de Panem pasando por alguna que otra comedia que se han estado desarrollando con respuesta positiva de la gente. No puedo dar mi opinión al respecto, yo no veo televisión.

'Una verdadera novia' me admira Haymitch.

'¿Por qué no puedo estar al lado de Peeta desde el inicio?'. Miro otra cosa que no sea el espejo. No creo ser la que proyecto. Estoy... ¿nerviosa? Al menos inquieta me encuentro.

'Calma mujer enamorada, aquí no lo hacen como en casa' camina. Sé que busca beber, no encontrará nunca nada pero el hábito no muere. 'Antes tenían religión que les dictaban costumbres' me explica 'Con la guerra que lo acabó todo se dejó eso a un lado para pasar a concentrarse en cosas más importantes como no morir como especie, esa clase de ídolos se hicieron a un lado, pero en el Capitolio no murieron algunos de sus protocolos. Así nada más vayan a firmar el documento que te declara señora de Mellark algún varón conocido tuyo debe entregarte al novio'.

Lo observo.

Él se pone afable.

'En lo personal no creo que Gale hubiera aceptado hacerlo, y yo no tendré que amenazar al novio para que no vaya a herirte,...' ríe. Dice alguna otra cosa sobre Beetee y Plutarch molestándome.

Yo no le encuentro sentido a reír. Sujeto mi cadera y pregunto:

'¿Algún plan que nos ocultes y luego nos quieras sorprender?' sus pupilas me abarcan borrándosele la sonrisa de los labios, mi comentario es por la vez que dejaron atrás a Peeta en la segunda arena. Sí, es rencor por aquello. Iba corriendo con ganas de estrecharlo en mis brazos al tenerlo de vuelta cuando sus manos en mi cuello ya me estaban estrangulando.

Lo torturaron, aún hay marcas por su cuerpo que veo todas las noches al irnos a dormir. El también ha sido fuerte.

'Ya soy demasiado viejo para eso' entrelaza los diez dedos de sus manos mirándome serio. Una vez me lo oculto e hizo un trabajo impecable, ¿pasada una década se habrá opacado ese talento? No lo creo.

'Concéntrate hoy en casarte, mañana podrán huir a morir sí quieren, ¿ya que les puedo decir?'

Conocen tan bien la personalidad que tengo y demostré en la rebelión que no puedo sorprender a nadie. Vecinos estos últimos diez años por supuesto que conoce con salto y seña mi rutina y la de Peeta. Al menos en la capital dejaron de insultar mi integridad con aquello de que había enloquecido. Mi depresión se ha vuelto frialdad volviéndome circunspecta para no lastimar a quienes me importan.

Sale de la habitación dejándome con la palabra en la boca que a final de cuentas no me atreví a decir.

Haymitch. ¿Que se supone que haga entonces?

Me dirijo al elevador taconeando recogiendo el vestido en las manos para no caer. Suena la campana artificial metiéndome al cubo de metal y alguien interrumpe el cierre de las puertas para entrar con un brazo.

Quiero que los cables se rompan y el elevador se caiga al reconocer ese rostro marcado en la mejilla.

'Gale', descontrolo.

'¿Bajas al primer piso o al sótano?' inocuo sujeta mi rostro 'Hay una nave aguardando'

Gale está aquí esperando a que huya con él. No puede ser.

¿Por qué no fui honesta desde el inicio?

'¿Que estas...?'

Me besa, de haber sido otro tipo de maquillaje se habría quedado el color en su boca. Me retuerzo tanto que lo obligo a presionar de golpe el botón de emergencia del elevador. No lo hubiera hecho.

Otro golpe suena y se lleva la mano a donde yo estampe la mía con inesperada pericia.

Aunque quiera gritarle, patalear, huir, la furia me deja inmóvil, muda. A puesto que no solo es por los zapatos que me siento mareada.

Los dientes apretados, los puños fuertes.

Nuestro reencuentro lo vi como amistad, y también vi que él lo sentía con inclinaciones románticas, debí haberlo detenido cuando pude y no lo hice.

Su cara de dolor me duele a mí también. Lágrimas que quieren salir no quiero dejarlas caer. Me irrita.

'Bajo al primer piso Gale' se quiebra mi voz. Me siento débil. Sí no me equivoco Octavia mencionó que era maquillaje a prueba de agua por sí me ponía sentimental. Me está valiendo que lo sea ahora.

'No te amo de la misma manera que a él' lloro.

¿Por qué no nota que me destroza? Me hará pedazos sí me vuelve a tocar.

Aprieta el botón de emergencia de nuevo y continúa el curso hacia abajo.

'Aún así quiero protegerte' se queda sin voz también.

No hay nada que pueda decirle.

'¿Katniss? ¿Estas bien?' sale una voz desde una esquina superior. La cámara me enfoca y aparece en una pantalla un rostro conocido vestido elegante para la ocasión detrás de sus lentes.

'Beetee'.

'¿Kat... niss?' se percata de Gale a mi lado, como camarada en el ejercito los dos se han tratado ya por mucho tiempo.

Se abren las puertas y una docena de soldados apuntan infrarrojos al elevador. No es un enemigo, a puesto a que piensan es una escena de amantes en rencilla.

Me veo obligada a reponerme. No sé donde pueda salir una cámara materializándose de la nada.

'Estamos bien' le respondo a Beetee, no doblego mi columna, le dedico una última mirada a Gale que no es recíproca y salgo para dirigirme al salón.

Aquí es donde dejo a Gale Hawthorne.

Aquí elijo a Peeta por sobre todo.

Por supuesto que duele.

Limpio mi cara con un pañuelo que bondadosamente alguien me ofrece. A la que veo ahí con ojos tan puros y abstraídos como cuando era calmada en brazos de un muy buen amigo mío es Annie.

A su lado camina un niño rubio tan parecido a su padre que sí no lloro por Gale llorare por recordar a Finnick.

Esta es la primero vez que lo veo. Tiene personalidad tímida, con una madre como Annie Cresta no quiero pensar mal. Al sonreír toma confianza para decir hola.

'Hola' me inclino a su altura sin contenerme en acariciar su cabello. Lleva una cuerda para jugar con ella. Distrito 4, nudos de pescador. Así se puede imaginar uno que era Finnick de niño. '¿Como estas? ¿Cómo te llamas?'

'Philip' se despega de su madre.

'Hola Philip' Ya sabía su nombre, su voz destila ternura, me recuerda a Julie o a mi propia Prim. 'Yo soy Katniss' saludo. Sus ojos se vuelven a mí con otra luz.

'¿Katniss... Everdeen? ¿El sinsajo?' se acerca, me mira de arriba abajo.

En las escuelas tenían que ver historia. En televisión han habido casi biografías de los trágicos amantes del distrito doce favoritas para los que nos siguen amando. Nos vamos a casar.

Yo me he quedado en el bosque u horneando pan con Peeta, no viendo televisión.

¿Con maquillaje me veo tan distinta o es que este pequeño se quedó con mi imagen de diecisiete años? Claro, he debido cambiar.

¿Entonces que ha escuchado sobre Finnick Odair oficialmente?

'Sí' respondo. 'Yo peleé junto a tú padre. Fue un héroe' la mención petrifica a Annie pero sé tranquilizarla.

El dolor viejo muta en otras derivaciones como aceptación obligada y recuerdo enaltecido. Los que quedamos vivos tenemos caminos y varios en medio de los mismos. Morir, lamentarse siempre o continuar.

Sí me he vuelto amargada Peeta es el único que no me lo hace ver.

Haymitch me espera en la puerta con una cara que no se descifrar sí es porque tal vez le informaron de mi encuentro con Gale en el elevador o porque aparecí acompañando a Annie con su hijo.

Ella y el pequeño entran al salón vestidos modestamente de gala y tomo el brazo que me ha ofrecido Haymitch.

'Trata de sonreír' me dice sosteniendo mi barbilla breve.

¿Que cara tengo para que me lo diga?

Cierro los ojos. Inspiro hondo, y se abren las puertas deslumbrándome por la intensidad de la luz proveniente del interior. Es casi un sueño. O una alucinación.

Arpa y piano armonizan con ecos en la bóveda, todos de pie.

Palcos vacíos, Paylor está entre los invitados de enfrente con tres soldados de guardia, su gobierno se caracteriza porque no quiere que le tomen preferencia alguna aunque no puede apartarse de la protección con la que la mantienen a raya.

Veo caras conocidas y desconocidas de repaso rápido. El tiempo es lento para momento más sublime, podría casi jurar que escucho mis pestañas abanicar al pestañear una sola vez mientras giro mi cabeza. El peso de mi cabello recogido me acompaña. Al final de la alfombra que vi como ponían hay un rubio vestido de negro que voltea a verme sonriendo como nunca. Un rostro que solo veo en él dándole la luz del sol en sus ojos de cielo. La expresión que requiero para retornar a actuar como si el mundo fuera perfecto aún si es hostil y se ha encargado de demostrármelo toda mi vida. Todo eso, absolutamente todo, se vicia en su única mirada.

¿Es posible guardar toda su luz en mi corazón? ¿Sería tan egoísta como para quererlo solo para mí, sin compartirlo con nadie?

Así Gale este atrás o no mirándome entrar al salón sé que es a donde está Peeta a donde quiero llegar.

Un día llevó Primroses para plantar en el jardín, las hemos cuidado con tanto esmero que cada detalle que procura por mi me ha hecho amarlo cada día más. Es el único ser humano que ha cambiado el gris y el azul por el dorado en mis días. Solo puedo devolverle la sonrisa casi recriminándome por sentir que quiero llorar.

El holo en mi muñeca me recuerda que vamos a huir y Paylor parada hasta en frente me ve sabiéndolo, Haymitch me lleva enterado también, Gale en el pasillo lo sabe, medio mundo lo sospecha, al menos los que me conocen. Mi pecho encierra un palpitar vertiginoso y jala aire incapaz de hallar sosiego.

Cámaras tratan de tomar nuestro mejor ángulo, de un palco que creí vacío sale el canto de varios niños. Mis ojos grises notan luces y destellos, hay hologramas de copos de nieve brillantes que desaparecen a centímetros de mi cabeza, como una lluvia de diamantes. Aunque los veo unos instantes vuelvo a ver a Peeta.

El sonido del arpa llena mis oídos; los niños cantan una canción melódica. La luz es intensa por los ventanales; es un cuarto de luz.

Hasta que una sombra veloz me distrae. Y mi corazón me recuerda sentir recelo desde la mañana.

La sonrisa se me borra. La espina que tengo atravesada de nervios y malestar termina de enterrarse en mi carne. Presentía algo, por eso quería a ver a Peeta antes de la ceremonia. Me deje llevar irremediablemente por el ambiente del salón. Algo esta mal. Algo.

El aroma normal que había llenado el aire cambia por otro. Lo reconozco. Me paraliza. Me detengo en seco, miro a Haymitch, alguien habla, miro el techo, las ventanas. Murmullos se esparcen.

Algo pasa, lo sé, desconozco que sea pero está pasando. Me aterro, por fin veo en una mesa de manteles blancos jarrones con molduras doradas pulidas, ambos contienen rosas blancas genéticamente alteradas para aumentar su aroma. Casi huelo sangre en el aire.

'¿Que pasa?' me ve Haymitch desconcertado.

La novia se ha detenido a medio camino. Corre la expectación.

La sombra es captada por los soldados finalmente. No fue solo un espejismo mío, es real. Tuve razón desde el inicio, pero de nada me sirve reclamar su ineptitud si ya reaccionan demasiado tarde.

¿Por qué con tanta seguridad y tecnología tiene que ser mi percepción la más aguda superando todo lo demás en una situación como esta que debió haberse supuesto y esperado desde antes?

Esto muta en una horrenda y desesperante pesadilla.

Se mueve en el aire, invisible. Es invisible hasta que decide de un momento a otro mostrarse con un arma en la mano. Es casi una ilusión, parece que el entorno que me rodea es una manta pues así se mueve esa sombra que se va haciendo visible de golpe, un brazo, apuntando con una pistola blanca brillante.

Y no está apuntándome a mí.

En el fondo un rubio de negro baja dos escalones.

'Peeta...' susurro sin voz. El aroma a rosas me deja inmóvil así quiera correr. Copos siguen cayendo ignorándolos yo en mi vista. Grito, suelto el ramo, giro a ver a mi prometido, a interceptar el ataque cuando dos disparos abaten su cuerpo perdiendo el equilibrio.

Desespero, me olvido de Haymitch y corro de su lado hacia el hombre que cae de bruces al suelo, el blanco de su ropa se tiñó de carmesí. Lágrimas se me desprenden.

Sus ojos se cierran, se abren y me miran.

Más disparos. El tiempo avanza lento, pausado, como en cámara lenta. Me duele el pecho, algo explota sonoro en mi torso. Gotas rojas salpican el blanco inmaculado de mi traje.

Alguien me tira al piso. Me han disparado, uno de mis pulmones arde, siento que colapso. Me doblo por el dolor que misteriosamente siento mínimo, es la adrenalina. Peeta. Debo ir con él. Me cubro la zona que me desgarra con un brazo, trato de avanzar así sea gateando. Escupo rojo sobre rojo en la alfombra.

Protegen a Paylor. Protegen a las personas. Soldados se mueven, Haymitch trata de detenerme lanzándose sobre mi vestido. Peeta trata de reincorporarse, se arrastra hacia mí. Vomito sangre, me arrastro hacia él también. Mi vista se nubla.

Mi boca se llena de un pesado sabor caliente. Oigo órdenes, palabras que no entiendo.

Peeta.

Trato de acercarme, no se lo que hago. Los sonidos se vuelven sordos, el blanco del vestido se ha manchado. Es el vestido de Cinna.

Peeta.

Ya no veo nada.

Más gritos, creo que es una advertencia. Estas lágrimas son por el dolor y la confusión.

¡Peeta!

Nubes difusas blancas, amarillas, naranjas se expanden. Casi recuerdo la cara de Prim en su último momento de vida. Mis oídos se quedan en silencio con un extraño zumbido que perdura. Después deja paso a una colisión aterradora.

'¡Katniss!' me parece reconocer su voz.

Llueven más lágrimas de mi cara. Arde mi cuerpo. Mi mano extendida hacia donde lo vi en la última imagen más o menos perceptible. Todo se vela en un borrón.

El dolor se marcha. Oscuridad total.

Gritos que desaparecen. Mi aliento que se detiene.

Esta era nuestra boda.

'Peeta...' es lo único que exhalo.

'

'

'


	6. Chapter 6

Oh rayos, debería estar con un proyecto ahora trabajando con extranjeros... te sientes pequeña cuando estas rodeada de poliglotas con solo dos idiomas y masticando un tercero que ni siquiera tiene raíces de los que necesito actualmente pero como sea, me marcho no sin antes atender algo que debo advertir: ya tenía este capítulo escrito pero al leer un review la idea de poner a Katniss y a Peeta antes de la enredada historia que estoy desarrollando me pareció simplemente atractiva, así que la escribí, gracias Tonks Lunatica.

Para mi suerte esta semana me atacó el ocio de escaparme de clases así que recuperando las horas de música perdidas me puse a escribir. Espero publicar el siguiente capítulo lo más pronto posible porque aún debo darle una buena revisada.

La aclaración es: _este capítulo es como precuela? a la historia. De como Katniss y Peeta terminaron juntos pues._

* * *

**6**

La verdad no creí llegar a tanto, Buttercup con su calor acostado el muy ladino del otro lado de mi cama es el único ser viviente en esta solitaria y fría casa además de mí. Me recuerda que sigo entumecida, incrédula y exiliada. Sí, he llegado hasta este punto. En verdad estoy sola cuando él no está. El rostro de la rebelión que han enviado lejos donde pueda aislarme en mi tortura enloquecida o no, suicida o no pero lejos del régimen nuevo que van a instaurar.

Giro en la cama haciéndome ovillo. Noto que la ventana está cerrada, no entra ninguna corriente de aire y sin embargo tengo frío.

Anoche he dormido muy poco, me he despertado entre pesadillas bañada en sudor creyendo que al volver en mi Prim estará durmiendo conmigo en lugar de este felino objeto de su afecto que desde que la hemos perdido nos atenemos a juntarnos para llenar el vacío en el espacio que ella solía tener. Nunca se logrará poner nada en su sitio, nunca recuperare a mi hermana. Nunca podré escapar del pasado que me nubla encadenándome a una serie de recuerdos duros que no soy capaz de soportar, realidad a la que no me adapto ni logro aceptar aún. La ira y el dolor me consumen.

La tristeza me hunde. El hueco en mi pecho sigue ahí con mi corazón latiendo, es hasta ahora que conozco que tan débil puedo llegar a ser, que tan débil soy realmente.

Buttercup se estira con las uñas enterradas en el cobertor, bosteza perezosamente viéndome con desdén o quizás aburrimiento. Me maúlla reclamando por comida, leche en específico, se cree rey el malcriado, Prim no debió haberlo consentido tanto, más ese plato de leche que le sirvo todos los días en las mañanas o en las noches depende de cuando me reclame o lo encuentre vacío, esa acción de llenarlo para alimentar a este grotesco felino, es la última actividad que me queda como resto de Prim en esta casa que pueda seguir haciendo.

Mi madre tampoco está para ayudarla con heridos, su mano derecha era Prim no yo. Yo era solo la que cazaba sosteniendo la casa, ellas eran las que hacían cargo de su funcionamiento.

En tela de juicio se puso mi cordura. Actualmente solo soy yo la última que ha estado encargándose de deteriorarme, hasta la fecha pensando solo en Prim.

Me aterra pisar la tierra, recordar, salir de la habitación volviendo a otro dia gris en el que ni siquiera tengo a Peeta para matar la soledad, y Sae tiene más cosas que hacer que solo preparar los alimentos que consumo.

Esta simplemente es otra mañana sin sol, sin tibieza, sin Prim ni mi madre, sin Gale y sin Peeta.

Por mucho que no quiera levantarme me obligo a no llorar apartando las sábanas. Sé que debo bañarme, vestirme, bajar a desayunar, pero arreglarme ¿para qué o para quién en todo caso? ¿Desayunar y tener energías para hacer qué?

No me he acercado al bosque por temor a recordar mi vida anterior, esa que se ha hecho trizas dejándome a mi en pedazos.

¿Por qué tuvo que ser llamado Peeta al Capitolio dejándome tan abruptamente como lo hizo? Me lo dijo, menciono que tenía que ir y quiso informarme, solo que mi respuesta no fue quizás el resultado que el estaba esperando.

'Ve entonces' me limité a responder tragándome mi tristeza totalmente desangelada por su partida. Bajé la vista, respire, y volví la espalda marchándome para que no viera que mis ojos se habían nublado por la noticia. Fue frialdad después de todo lo que caracterizo ese momento cuando no le dije nada con respecto a que se quedara, que no quería quedarme sola, que su partida me dolía. Solo sentí que era una petición muy egoísta y decidí callarme, dejar todo como estaba y que se fuera, Paylor o Plutarch lo estaban llamando, ¿quién era yo para pensar en afectarlo de algún modo? 'Estaré bien' me dije; y con esa idea decidí que no hablaría con él sobre nada que pudiera distraer su mente de lo que tiene que poner atención.

Solamente soy cenizas de una chispa bélica que encendió una revolución en Panem para liberarse del gobierno opresor del Capitolio. Cenizas. Cenizas que se lleva el viento ennegreciendo su esencia. Ya no me siento nada. Soy solo un amasijo de dolor andante.

Abro el frigorífico para sacar la botella de leche a la mitad que hay en su interior además de algunas sobras de hace dos días, y pescado que me envió Annie del distrito 4 no hace mucho.

Tomo el plato de Buttercup del azulejo del piso y sirvo el blanco líquido en el tratando de no pensar en Prim por más dificultoso que me sea.

Abajo un Buttercup ansioso espera sentado con un quedo maullido moviendo la cola como serpiente.

'Descarado' bajo el plato lleno al piso para que tome su contenido pero al olerlo y percibirlo lo rechaza con maullidos de necesitada atención.

Por si fuera poco la quiere tibia. No es otra cosa más que una bola de pelos consentida.

'Ni siquiera lo pienses' critico con el encorvando la espalda osco maullándome un rato más molesto porque no calenté la leche. Peeta no debió haberlo consentido tampoco, es un muy mal habito que yo no estoy dispuesta a consecuentar.

Me siento en una silla del comedor con un pie arriba estirando mi mano hasta alcanzar del frutero como centro de mesa una pera. La veo un rato, su piel con todos sus defectos, sus pecas, manchas y coloraciones, su textura. Esta en su punto, es dulce y jugosa cuando la muerdo al grado de salir su jugo en hilos por mis labios que limpio con el reverso de los dedos de mi mano; la fruta escurre sujeta en la otra. Sangra. Quizas llora en mi lugar. Estoy tan cansada de llorar y no solucionar nada haciéndolo. Miro la venta, las cortinas, el techo y la muerdo de nuevo. Un bocado, otro, otro, hasta que me la acabo toda más rápido de lo que contemplaba comérmela, y precisamente por la velocidad en que cayó a mi estómago este ha empezado a quejarse con un cólico patético que no es otra cosa más que un malestar distentido en parte porque también estaba fría, helada.

Echo un vistazo a Buttercup en la cocina, renuente a tomarse la leche quiso despreciarla maullando con el orgullo herido mientras comía pero viendo mi dureza sin acceder así sea un poco ha desistido tomando un poco antes de salir por la puertecilla de la puerta de servicio de la cocina al jardín que Peeta puso para que pudiera entrar y salir las veces que quisiera. En su lugar yo no hubiera hecho tanto por él salvo lo que hago que es alimentarlo, pero he de admitirlo, ahora que lo pienso mejor es mi única compañía en esta enorme y fría casa con quien no tengo que soportar ningún atisbo de lástima o piedad, de tristeza entera y que no me pide que hable de lo acontecido ni de cómo me siento. Solamente ha decidido pegarse a mí y regresar a esta casa porque me considera lo único que queda de Prim y que pueda reconocer como prevaleciente.

Me dirijo a la sala para ver si por casualidad Peeta ha dejado alguna lista de reproducción pendiente en el equipo de sonido, escucharla quizás me distraiga hoy porque ni siquiera me hayo con ánimos de querer salir. Para mi mala suerte no dejo nada guardado, y como es él quien maneja este aparato cuando viene a pintar o nos juntamos con Haymitch alrededor del libro de plantas de mi padre cuyos dibujos de Petta e historias de Haymitch se van agregando y ha crecido notablemente su volumen hoy no habrá musica para mi.

Quiero ceder al impulso que tengo de querer abrirlo y ver solo sus primeras páginas para llegar al dibujo de Prim pero me contengo sabiendo de antemano que acabaría llorando. Sin embargo mi mano ya está en la desgastada tapa a punto de abrirlo cuando el sonido de la puerta siendo abierta me distrae liberándome de mi inicial acción al saber Sae acaba de llegar y acompañada de alguno de su nieta que a veces la acompaña y cuando Buttercup esta de buenas se pone a juguetear con esta.

'Ya estas levantada' me saluda con familiaridad mostrando en su rostro una expresión pacífica que permite designarle confianza inmediatamente, más cuando se le conoce por demasiado tiempo como yo se vuelve común esta clase de comunicación tácita ya. '¿Has comido algo ya cariño?' se dirige con sus trabajadas manos a la cocina no sin antes preguntarme algunas cosas neutras que pese a todo se vuelven una conversación así sea banal.

'Fruta' respondo apagada tal y como me ha visto salvo cuando entre emociones encontradas los tributos vencedores del distrito 12 nos reunimos en torno al libro que acabo de dejar en paz sin moverlo de su sitio renuente a querer avivar más la carga de cenizas que me cubre toda en el ayer que sigo considerado hoy al ser casi presente aún para mí.

'Hola Katniss' saluda de repente otra voz que reconozco aun si no es del todo cotidiana en las visitas matutinas de mi casa. Es hija de Sae, una mujer ya mayor, en sus treinta calculo que ayuda a veces a cocinar a su madre.

No nos tratamos mucho realmente, solo la acompaña cuando requiere que acabe pronto si hay algo que debe atender, y es que casi nunca falta Sae a nuestro encuentro diario en el que comprueba también que siga viva y no haya cometido ningún acto radical contra mi persona. Debe de avisarle de alguna manera al Capitolio de mi estado actual cada determinado periodo de tiempo. No sé cómo verlo en perspectiva global, más lo clasifico como preocupación auténtica por mi.

'Katniss. ¿te… molestaría si prendo la tele un rato?' Sae quiere marcharse en ese momento con su hija y nieta de mi casa al abrir la boca esta mujer. La televisión es algo que no se menciona mucho en mi presencia, por eso quiere borrar así sea imposible, lo que acaba de decir.

Decido francamente no tomar de mala manera el asunto.

'Adelante' permito subiendo ambas piernas al sofá para recargarme en ellas así parezca me hago pequeña abrazándome a mi misma. Desde donde me encuentro escucho perfectamente la conversación en susurros que Sae está teniendo con su hija por su indiscreción. Aunque se disculpa con ella prende el televisor de grandes proporciones frente al que me encuentro y que deliberadamente ignoro concentrada más en mirar el libro que tanto atañe mi vida en estos últimos días.

Las dos mujeres cocinan en la cocina sonando trastos y movimiento característico de diversos procedimientos de cocción y preparación de platillos a los que estoy casi tan acostumbrada que puedo identificar solo por oírlas que están haciendo estofado. El aroma que se va notando después es la declaración formal que corrobora mi teoría. Puchero.

Como son cerca de las once quitan la música de fondo bajo el nuevo escudo de Panem con un sinsajo en él para comenzar lo que quería ser visto y por aquel motivo la hija de Sae me pidió permiso para verlo en mi casa: la reseña informativa nacional que todos los días transmite con noticias de progreso, planes y avances que se llevan a cabo en el gobierno de Paylor. Peeta llega a verlo a veces cuando viene a mi casa pero la televisión no es del todo lo nuestro. El es un artista y yo una cazadora, nuestra vida no se concentra frente al televisor aunque mucha gente lo adopte como aparato de fondo siempre encendido últimamente. Por el momento casi no hablo y me entierro en la soledad, solo Peeta es el que logra mantenerse a mi lado sin dejar que muera en el frío.

'Buenos días Panem' aparecen saludando los correctamente vestidos y arreglados humildemente comunicadores del programa leyendo algunas noticias y pasando a algunos reportajes que ocupan el tiempo al aire y que lentamente pasan frente a mis sentidos como si no existieran al no prestarle realmente mucha atención, solo me queda la sensación cotidiana de siempre cuando veo este programa en la tele, el cómo no paran de hablar sobre el futuro brillante que le espera a Panem libre que gracias a la revolución se ha logrado. Y cuyo rostro yo fui.

Que distinto me parece todo ahora. Lejano. Ajeno. Gris. Y fructífero pese a todo al liberar al pueblo de sus opresores gracias a los sacrificios de los que estaban al mando o éramos figuras de la rebelión.

Es solo hasta que un nombre conocido con especial énfasis es mencionado que reacciono total a ver la imagen del noticiero con atención.

'En otras noticias Peeta Mellark, figura de la rebelión de Panem, ha sido llamado al Capitolio por el secretario de defensa Plutarch Heavensbee para tratar asuntos relacionados con el distrito 12 que confieren tomar decisiones sobre la apertura de nuevos caminos con los distritos más lejanos del centro de mando del país…' comienzan a hablar sentándome yo bien en el asiento viendo las imágenes captadas de Peeta en el edificio de gobierno aún en restauración por las bombas donde murió Prim subiendo las escaleras vestido medio militar, formal y sencillo, saludando con una tenue sonrisa a la cámara más por cortesía que por sinceridad. Lo veo interesado andando a la par de Plutarch, no sé realmente el motivo de por qué fue llamado al Capitolio pero algo ronda por mi estómago que aumenta el malestar del enfriamiento de hace unos minutos.

'Los rumores apuntan a la posibilidad que representa el que Peeta pudiera trabajar en el gobierno directamente en Panem centrándose en el desarrollo e impulso a la cultura, para lo cual se han entrado en negociaciones con el senado en las que se ha logrado la apertura al diálogo sobre el tema en cuestión saltando sobre la mesa la carta del común acuerdo sobre la inversión que debería representar…'

No lo soporto.

'¿Piensan ofrecerle un puesto a Peeta?' suena la voz de la hija de Sae secándose las manos en el mandil al escuchar la noticia. Yo no sabía nada de esto realmente, solo iba a ser un viaje corto del que regresaría, no contaba con que fuera a quedarse en el Capitolio para siempre, que se mudara, es algo para lo que no estoy realmente preparada.

Sae no sabe como callar a su hija creyendo que está incomodándome. Paso a retirarme antes de querer soltarme a llorar y me marcho a mi cuarto directo a la cama de donde no debí haber salido en primer lugar al ser este un día tan gris.

Me entierro en las sábanas esperando que mis lagrimas no empapen mi cara más es imposible si ruedan con tanta frecuencia espaciadas a penas por los espasmos de mis emociones heridas.

¿Ahora qué método va a apartar las pesadillas de mi sueño cada noche?, ¿por qué soy tan egoísta como para no querer que me lo quiten?, ¿por qué tiene que ser todo tan confuso, tan complicado? ¿Por qué?

Peeta, ¿es que acaso ya nunca más voy a volver a verte?

.

Pasadas dos semanas, cinco días y medio día cae la fecha que tanto he estado temiendo volver a vivir así haya pasado un año ya y me encuentre cerca de mis diecinueve arrastrando el peso de la rebelión pasada en hombros y grilletes a mis tobillos. Hoy es el día en que se festeja la victoria de la rebelión, el surgimiento de los justos y al mismo tiempo el ascenso del sinsajo que acabó deschavetado matando a la líder de la rebelión en lugar de Snow en el último evento de lo que fue mi final.

Es el primer aniversario de la victoria y aunque quieren atenerse a cierto presupuesto no quieren dejar pasar la ocasión para celebrar.

Para mí es un martirio.

Rumores sobre una posible aparición del sinsajo en el Capitolio son mentiras pese a que tengan esperanzas al estar Peeta ahí. Es inútil, no volveré a ese sitio, me han sido arrebatadas muchas cosas en ese lugar, y Peeta quizás sea alguien más de los que me vea despojada. ¿Que puedo hacer yo para cambiarlo? Son las decisiones de sus vidas no de la mía.

Cuando se cree que los tributos invitados somos Peeta y yo se anuncia a Johanna junto a Beete acompañados de cerca por Gale que en televisión muestra su garbo natural de militar como si desde siempre hubiera sido un rebelde. Se ve bien, sano, importante y ocupado. Está y estará bien, de él no me preocupo aunque sí lo extrañe y no precisamente con tintes románticos.

Los fuegos artificiales engalanaran la celebración. Yo no formo parte de ella.

Tuve una pesadilla ayer despertando esta mañana de mala manera. Es algo terrible porque no es en sí una pesadilla sino todo lo contrario, un buen sueño. Eso es peor.

Gale y yo acabábamos de regresar con un par de conejos y un pavo de buen tamaño con los que nos veíamos más que satisfechos, había suficiente comida en la mesa para ese día sin necesidad de quedarse con ganas de ingerir más y aún quedaba para el día siguiente. Prim me pedía que le cantara sujetando entre sus brazos a Buttercup que ronroneando se jactaba ante mí que pudiera monopolizarla un rato a mi costa.

Lady afuera tranquila me regresaba el estatus de normalidad que nuestra casa en la Veta. Cantamos juntas hasta que se quedo dormida.

Despertar fue entonces un látigo en el pecho azotándome de nuevo a ponerme los pies en la tierra abriendo los ojos a la realidad donde ya no está Prim, mi madre ya no vive cerca, Gale se encuentra lejos y Peeta se ha ido.

Más que exhausta de llorar y evitando hacerlo Haymitch medio alcoholizado acepta dejarme a solas en la tumba simbólica de Prim junto a la de nuestro padre que al igual que la de ella es solo una piedra con su nombre que no marca el enterramiento de los restos de nadie. Solo es un símbolo, a Prim la perdí en el Capitolio y a mi padre en la profundidad de la tierra extrayendo carbón de las minas.

'Prim' trato de no tirarme a la tierra y llorar. No encuentro palabras para describir el estado de mi corazón y solo logro articular la frase más simple de todas. 'Te extraño'.

Siento dos gotas ardientes desprendérseme de los ojos cuando pasos cercanos me alertan de que alguien puede verme llorar. Haymitch pienso en seguida, regresando quizás para decirme algo que trate de reconfortarme pero que no funcionará ya que él no es del tipo que da consejos ni los sigue y que los si los diera chocarían por la hipocresía con la que los dijera.

Me giro secándome las lágrimas con la manga tratando de lucir fuerte o no tan deshecha a ver a quién se ha aproximado pero no es Haymitch con el que me topo, es con Peeta, que se ha detenido a escasos metros de mí con flores en la mano que identifico inmediatamente. Primroses

'Hola' alcanza a decir sin mucho en mente yo para decirle, solo me siento capaz de llorar y me abstengo. No quiero enterarme de que este sea un espejismo cruel y él este en realidad entre los invitados del capitolio en el primer aniversario del triunfo de la rebelión.

'¿Tu aquí?' trato de sonar no a la defensiva ni tampoco histérica por muy abatida que esté.

No me dice nada.

'¿No estabas en Liberty Capital?' uso el nuevo nombre que se ha anunciado será la nueva forma de llamar al Capitolio.

Peeta baja el rostro más no la mirada, me observa. ¿Tiene idea de cuantas pesadillas relacionadas a él incluso he padecido? Es más que obvio mi rencor.

'No quería faltar a esto' estruja las flores en su mano. 'No podría'. Se acerca unos pasos más.

Mis sollozos se hacen notorios físicamente y me dejo abrazar totalmente por él en silencio hasta que reacciono a su abrazo hundiéndome en su cuello abrazándolo con igual fuerza en retribución.

Lloro, lloro desahogándome todavía por no tener a Prim más conmigo, lloro por la amargura, por la tristeza, por el azul. Y lloro también porque no quiero perderlo a él tampoco ante la distancia que puede separarnos.

Pero tal y como hice la última vez me quede con mis palabras sin poderlas dejar salir.

.

Me ha cargado de regreso a casa, he fingido responder a su gesto expuesta ante mi debilidad como despojos de lo que antes era una chica, y esta chica tenía una hermana por la cual velar. Tal vez no lo fingí, estoy acostumbrada a ser fuerte ante la adversidad tantas veces que hacer esto no tiene un nombre correcto aun para mí al momento de denominarlo.

Trajo una manta con la que me ha cubierto, ha cerrado varias ventanas salvo la más grande de la sala, bajado la intensidad de la luz y prendido la chimenea. Coloca otro leño en las llamas, lo acomoda para que se consuma bien, chispas saltan bailoteado y las luces juegan a iluminar su figura.

Sumo la cara en la manta con las piernas recogidas, Peeta tiene un gusto exquisito con la música y tiene una retórica envidiable, incluso ahora sabe que la mejor música y las mejores palabras son el silencio acompañados con el tronar de la chimenea en su ejercicio del trabajo para la que fue construida: proveer calor y conforte.

Esta aquí, conmigo. Y no quiero que se aleje otra vez.

Podría quedarme callada por mucho más pero no puedo mantener baja la actividad de mi cerebro burbujeando palabras, ideas y necesidades que me alteran.

'¿Te ofrecieron un puesto en el Capitolio?' inquiero con el mismo tono de amigos en confianza que hemos ocupado desde que regresó al doce y a la casa de al lado, como si fuera una pregunta obligada en gesto de cortesía, como algo natural.

Peeta mira el fuego un rato más y contesta:

'Si. Me lo han ofrecido' se pone de pie aún fijando la vista en la chimenea.

'¿Has aceptado?' sigo cuestionando buscando una respuesta definitiva a lo que me diría completamente si va quedarse en el distrito doce o ha de irse de mi lado como Gale hizo.

'No' voltea, 'Pero tampoco lo he rechazado' me informa con unos ojos tan intensos y tristes que no quiero perturbarme demás por su manera de mirarme.

'¿Por qué no lo aceptaste? Debe ser un buen puesto con un buen salario también' clamo. El luce decepcionado.

'Sí, lo es' confirma. 'Y no son cosas en las que realmente esté muy interesado en alcanzar'

Sus palabras son igual de dolorosas que una herida expuesta a los elementos sin curar.

'Deberías aceptar' termino diciendo contraria totalmente a lo que realmente deseo de él. 'Es una buena oportunidad…'

'Katniss'

'En el Capitolio, bajo la mano de Paylor. Todo es diferente ahora…'

'Katniss' vuelve a pronunciar mi nombre sin holgura parado en frente de mí para callarme, yo misma sé que mi verborrea es el resultado de lo que no quiero permitirme decir, que no quiero admitir, que no quiero dejar salir.

Sus ojos azules matizados de naranja y amarillos por efecto de la luz me atrapan, no puedo hacer nada más que seguir igual de indefensa que antes.

Es posible morir por dentro. Es posible dejarse morir.

Me estoy muriendo…

'Katniss' repite mi nombre en un murmullo muy doloroso y afligido. '¿Por qué?, ¿por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué?' sujeta mis rostro tan cerca del suyo bajando hacia mí con su expresión que es igual de inquietante que el fuego a sus espaldas. 'No quiero forzarte a apreciar mis sentimientos a entenderlos ni mucho menos corresponderlos, no quiero forzare a nada, Katniss…' quiere empezar su discurso que seguro terminará en despedida.

'No' murmuro queriendo detenerle, 'No entiendes' aparto su mano huyendo de él. 'Ni siquiera yo entiendo' vuelvo negativas mis emociones tratando de no ser egoísta ante lo que quiero de su parte y no puedo pedir. 'Vete' musito 'Solo vete', aunque lo que más quiera en realidad es que permanezca.

Me pongo de pie tratando de irme yo, esperando entienda él y se marche pero me detiene de los hombros obligándome a girar hacia él con cierta rudeza que lo he obligado a emplear.

'¿Y no volver?' cuestiona '¿No volver a vernos nunca? ¿Es eso lo que quieres de mí? ¿Qué me marche?' pregunta. '¿Es eso?, ¿es eso Katniss?, porque si lo es dímelo a la cara, dilo y podré salir de tu vida para siempre' me detiene sosteniéndome con fuerza. 'Dímelo, pero que sea realmente la verdad, ¿qué es lo que esperas de mí?'.

He perdido, lo sé, he perdido ante él indefensa, desarmada, inválida a toda mentira y excusa que pueda darle pues no me la creerá. Y la verdad me mata lentamente como mortal veneno,… como nightlock en mi paladar…

No creo entender que esto es realmente poderoso, superior a mi sentido común o cualquier sombra que me devore, que es la única grieta de pálida luz que se asoma.

No creo ser capaz de comprender lo que este sentimiento significa realmente y como repercute directamente en mi vida con semejante fulgor.

'Lo siento' saco la poca voluntad que me queda para ser fuerte ante la situación. 'No quiero ser egoísta ni quiero retenerte a mi lado, yo no…' me estruja entre sus brazos y se cortan mis palabras ante lo que sé terminará sucediendo de todo esto.

'Katniss…' revuelve mi cabello frotando su cabeza con la mía.

Me obligo a volver de mi trance de mutismo.

No quiero ser egoísta. No quiero serlo, y sin embargo me aferro a su cuerpo con tanto miedo que no creo ser esta la que habla.

'Quédate,…' suplico sin entender por qué. 'Quédate conmigo, no me dejes de nuevo Peeta...' mi rostro se vuelve una masa caliente de vapor. 'Te necesito…'.

Es entonces cuando sus manos se vuelven hacia mí volviendo a sujetarme de la cara, pega nuestras frentes con un gesto aliviado, pacífico y agradecido que con su mirada me vuelve a confirmar algo que yo empecé a ansiar y no había sido capaz de aceptar y que a partir de este único momento se convirtió en solo mío.

'Siempre Katniss' me besa discretamente. 'Siempre' repite su respuesta de nuestra crisis en el Capitolio cuyo beso repercutió también en el desenlace de nuestra relación. Solo para venir descubriendo después de tanto tiempo que si lo amaba en realidad.

He descubierto que sí lo amo, y más de lo que me creía capaz de amar.

Nos seguimos besando, sigo disfrutando de él con todos los amarillos de la chimenea sobre nosotros continuando con nuestro contacto de embeleso que sube de nivel como la marea barriendo con todas las demás imágenes de alrededor quedándome solo con la de Peeta, la cual percibo pero no veo a ciegas con los ojos cerrados, guiada solo por inercia.

Me quedo sin aliento separándonos en búsqueda de aire viéndolo igual de agitado e impulsivo que yo, con el rostro enrojecido hasta los oídos de su blanca tez, su rubio cabello que he revuelto y la misma ternura de sus pupilas que no deja de destilar. Sus ojos de cielo, el cielo y mi cielo que le he robado y vuelto mío solo por amor.

Escucho el vertiginoso latido de mi corazón acelerado en la cabeza. No maquino ningún pensamiento, solo sé que hay negros y dorados en el cuarto.

Cuando lo noto mis manos recorren el espacio del abdomen de Peeta teniendo su mano en mi espalda marcándome.

Retiro su camisa como si los botones fueran simples broches que abrir, él me despoja de la playera que he escogido sin ver para usar hoy. Toma mi trenza entre sus dedos, la lleva a sus labios mirándome con una sonrisa serena, me quito la liga y el la deshace separando cada hebra de mi cabello usando su mano de cepillo.

Me quedo solo con el pelo suelto cubriéndome al tiempo que vuelve besarme tomándome suavemente en un abrazo al que no me puedo resistir.

El mundo se convierte en otra cosa, en otra substancia, en otra energía. Jamás estuve con Peeta de esta forma, jamás habíamos estado los dos más unidos que en este momento, jamás sus besos se volvieron tan húmedos, su anhelante cuerpo, los impulsos, las sensaciones, los sentimientos y las emociones. Los colores y las luces.

Nada es igual.

Nada puede describir lo indescriptible.

.

Descansando en su pecho a la luz de la chimenea consumidos por veladas pasiones llena de su esencia y el de la mía, respiro el que se ha vuelto la mezcla de nuestros aromas y me embriago de su calor.

Subo la mirada y él me mira con tanto amor que podría desfallecer.

'Katniss' brinca a su memoria un juego que acabamos por dejar en el pasado una vez se sintió capaz de distinguir sus memorias de las imágenes equivocadas que el Capitolio insertó en su mente para envenenarlo. Solo hasta ahora ha vuelto a mí completamente y hemos sobrepasado las fronteras.

'Dime' cierro los ojos suspirando con una tenue sonrisa dibujada.

'Me amas, ¿Real o no real?'

Su pregunta a estas alturas innecesaria me provoca volver a besarle otra vez.

No hace falta pensarlo, solo suelto la verdad.

'Real' respondo, y me vuelve a besar para quedarnos en la alfombra como carbón en las llamas aún ardiendo, ardiendo por dentro y ardiendo en la piel por más oscuridad que haya.

Me doy cuenta solo hasta ahora que he vuelto a sonreír, aún puedo llorar, seguiré soñando con sangre y días horribles pero al lado de Peeta también podré volver a reír, sonreír y volver a la vida con otros ojos porque voy a vivirla y voy a vivirla con él. Vivir por aquellos que han caído, los que se han ido, porque a todos nos ha sido arrebatado algo, pequeño o todo pero importante, y solo hasta hoy he comprendido en realidad que siempre se puede cambiar la página, y sin estar sola puedo seguir adelante aguardando a ver otra mañana naranja de luz oro.

La esperanza no ha muerto, no seré yo y mi pesimismo quienes se vuelvan sus asesinas, ya no más. Simplemente no estoy sola...

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

Tengo el trabajo más pesado de todos, necesito unas vacaciones muy largas para arreglar muchos asuntos. Pero mientras sufro por mis calificaciones, y como eso no lo puedo arreglar tan pronto, publico hoy.

Espero disfruten la continuación.

* * *

**7**

Tengo sueños tan largos que parecieran nunca tener fin. Vivo mi vida una segunda vez, pasa frente a mi, no soy espectadora, la perspectiva viene desde mis ojos. Vivo de nuevo.

Me cargan en brazos, me peinan, aprendo a atarme los cordones, mamá cocina un conejo que cazo mi padre, está esperando a Prim, da a luz, voy al colegio, la vez de la que habló Peeta cuando me notó en la escuela ocurre, canto la canción del Valle, en una ocasión que nos creí observadas caminando al lado de Prim creo que fue él.

Jugamos, cortamos flores, trenzo el cabello de mi hermana, su cabello rubio me gusta porque se parece al de mamá, Prim salió como ella, yo como papá. Hacemos collares de cuerda cantando y mamá nos regaña y regaña a papá, nos pide no volver a cantar esa canción nunca.

Sigo en la escuela, suena una alarma, voy por Prim, ha pasado una desgracia en la mina. Horas de angustia, días de lágrimas, condolencias, el apoyo a las familias de los mineros muertos, mamá estática se ha vuelto una estatua, no reacciona. Prim y yo lloramos, nos morimos de hambre, me aterra que separen a nuestra familia, acabamos de perder a papá y mi madre ya nos ha dejado a pesar de seguir respirando. No quiero que Prim vaya al orfanato.

Vendo cosas, reúno un poco de dinero, faltan semanas para que cumpla la edad que necesito para que mi nombre sea apuntado, teselas, comida a cambio de más veces mi nombre en La cosecha. El miedo. El hambre.

La lluvia. Mi decisión de morir, el lodo, la ropa de bebé de Prim. Mis lágrimas que se acaban, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué? Resuena mi pregunta. En los botes de basura de la panadería no había nada para comer, estaban vacíos, veo a un niño a través de la ventana, un regaño, lo golpean, su madre sale con él, ha quemado el pan y le dicen que lo lance a los cerdos. Me mira, arroja pan a mí y entra corriendo. Me desconcierto y voy hacia ellos ocultándolos en mi ropa. Ya tengo algo que llevarle a Prim para que coma. He recordado el arco que me hizo mi padre y el libro de plantas, sé cómo vamos a sobrevivir.

Cazo y recolecto, me topo con una trampa, la analizo. Llega un Gale joven, casi niño a advertirme que es suya. De trato en trato nos volvemos cercanos, nos agradamos y con los años nos volvemos amigos, los dos vemos por nuestras familias. Compartimos todo lo que somos en el bosque fuera de los límites de la Veta.

Llega un día horrendo, Prim ya tiene la edad para ser sorteada en la cosecha. Su nerviosismo me pone nerviosa a mí también. Que no sea yo, que no sea yo, pienso, y entonces el nombre de mi hermana es mencionado. Reacciono mal, no lo creo hasta que avanza a la tarima, la detengo y me ofrezco de voluntaria, de mi a Prim al menos yo sé que tengo oportunidad. Me despido con ella llorando. La mirada de Gale.

Su saludo con los tres dedos sobre la boca y luego señalándome. Peeta Mellark es el tributo varón. Es el chico del pan hace años. Nos damos la mano. Evito llorar.

De adulta se me fue diluyendo esta facultad.

Me despido de mi familia, Magda me da el broche de sinsajo, el padre de Peeta las galletas. En el tren los lujos, Haymitch vomitando.

Los Juegos en la tele. Es un juego que vayamos a morir.

Effie Trinket con su acento. El cuchillo que impresionó a Haymitch.

El capitolio, la gente de colores brillantes. Estoy desnuda y limpia de todo a todo. Cinna, el equipo. La ropa en llamas. La mano de Peeta. Regalo besos al público.

El entrenamiento. Las advertencias de Haymitch. Preocuparnos por las calificaciones que nos darán. Mi once, el número más alto. Las entrevistas. Otro vestido de Cinna, danzan llamas al girar. La confesión de Peeta, mi arrojo a lastimarlo. Nuestras pláticas. Lo que callo de los Avox.

La despedida de Cinna. Mi miedo, el localizador, el disco. El campo, la cornucopia, el baño de sangre, la mochila, el cuchillo que intercepte con la mochila. El bosque, el agua que cuando encuentro ya me había deshidratado, bendición. Duermo en árboles, cañones anuncian las muertes. Fuego, mi pierna, el equipo de profesionales, Peeta, el paracaídas, Rue, las rastrevispulas, las alucinaciones, Glimmer, el arco, Peeta, hormigas.

Despierto y Rue se vuelve mi aliada. Destruimos la comida de los profesionales, mi oído, las notas a los sinsajos, Rue pidiéndome auxilio, una lanza, mi flecha matando, Rue muriendo y yo cantándole lloro, las flores con las que la decoro, mi despedida en cámaras con tres dedos sobre mi boca y señalando luego. El cambio de regla con respecto a un solo vencedor. Peeta, el rio, su herida, la cueva, su voz, los paracaídas, nuestros besos. El festín de la cornucopia, la droga en su comida. La comadreja, Clove casi matándome, Tresh. Medicina. Tresh muerto.

Peeta cuando creí que el cañonazo significaba su muerte. Los mutos, Cato, mi flecha, las horas de tortura hasta que lo mato. Nos dicen que peleemos a muerte Peeta y yo, el lo acepta. Veneno en nuestras manos, suicidio, nos detienen. Ganamos, la nave que baja, nos separan, grito su nombre.

La habitación donde me recupero, Caesar Flickerman, Peeta de amarillo con un bastón, su pierna, Snow, el tren a casa. Mi frialdad.

La victoria a base de asesinatos. Hazelle, Sae, los lujos de la villa de vencedores, el talento que no me encuentro, Gale, su alejamiento y su beso, Gale en la mina trabajando. El pan de Peeta. Cazo. La comida para el distrito 12, la amenaza latente de Snow, su amenaza en mi casa, el tour de la victoria, el sinsajo en el reloj de Plutarch, las bebidas para vomitar y seguir comiendo, mi enojo, el tour de la victoria, las pinturas de Peeta, mis pesadillas, sus brazos. El tour de la victoria. Su propuesta de matrimonio. Gale y yo hablando en la cabaña sobre escapar. Sus sentimientos. Thread. Gale, el látigo, sus heridas, mi mejilla, mis lágrimas, mi beso. Magda tocando el piano. Los distritos levantándose. Las prófugas hablándome como símbolo de esperanza. La cerca electrificada, mis talones rotos, mi coxis. Más amenazas en casa, el apoyo de Peeta y todos para cubrirme. Mi recuperación. El Quarter quell con unos nuevos Juegos del hambre tomando a los tributos de la colección de vencedores. Mi desesperanza. La bebida con Haymitch. No huyo con Gale.

La cosecha con mi nombre. Peeta de voluntario tomando el lugar de Haymitch.

La mirada de mi equipo cuando entran a mi cuarto en el tren para prepararme, Portia con su equipo no encontraron a Peeta en el suyo. Él está conmigo en mi cama, abrazándome. Los ojos de los demás se llenan de lágrimas.

Cinna. Finnick con sus cubos de azúcar. El desfile de los carros con otro vestido increíble. Mi cara estoica. Mi verdadero yo. Mags, Beetee, Wiress en el entrenamiento, Peeta haciendo platica con los más fuertes, mis flechas. Mi mono de Seneca Crane, la pintura de Rue que hizo Peeta. Nuestro doce de calificación rompiendo esquema. El vestido de mi supuesta boda volviéndome sinsajo con Caesar Flickerman, mi supuesto embarazo. Levantamos las manos los vencedores juntos. Arrestan a Cinna, la plataforma rodeada de agua. Nado. La isla. Nuestra alianza. Finnick, Peeta muriendo, yo creyendo que Odair lo besaba, el agua sacada de los árboles, Johanna, Wiress diciendo Tic-toc, el reloj con sus peligros, monos, charlajos, la tortura, nuestra alianza que termina. Buceo. Uso el camafeo de Peeta, nuestros besos en la playa, su perla, Beetee y su plan, mi flecha hacia el verdadero enemigo.

El campo destruido, me rescatan. Pierdo a Peeta.

Mi nueva recuperación. Coin, el distrito 13. No sobrevivieron aquellas a quienes vi y ayudé en el 12. Mi horario en el brazo. Todo vuela.

Acepto ser el rostro de la rebelión.

Soy el sinsajo, visito heridos, derrumbo naves, hago propos, mi supuesto aborto espontáneo, Peeta en televisión, la advertencia del ataque al 13, el encierro, Buttercup con la luz jugando el gato loco. Prim. Finnick. Gale. Peeta siendo torturado, su rescate, su intento de matarme. La boda de Finnick y Annie. ¿Real o no real? Mi alejamiento. En agua las avalanchas cada vez que veo a Gale, aquel día en que me dispararon. Boggs, el Capitolio, avanzamos, mato sin piedad, sobrevivimos, las cloacas, Finnick, Peeta sufriendo pidiéndome que lo mate, yo besándolo, el piso desapareciendo, Gale pidiendo que le dispare. El fuego, los rebeldes, Prim desapareciendo. Ganamos. Paylor. Mi visita a Snow. El voto por los últimos Juegos del Hambre. Mi flecha hacia Coin. Mi juicio. Mamá se queda, yo en el 12. Buttercup. Mi llanto, mi soledad.

Vacío.

Peeta.

El libro.

Primroses en el jardín, sol por la ventana, Peeta junto a mí en la cama, sus pinturas, su harina, sus besos, la pastelería y alguien entra en el negocio de Sae.

'¿Quieres huir conmigo?' eso no fue lo que pasó. Ya lo estoy golpeando cuando el elevador cierra sus puertas, resulta ser el ataque donde murió Johanna el que dejamos lentamente en vez de un piso.

'¿Qué pasó con Johanna' preguntó Peeta en la barra comiendo un plato de Sae.

Johanna muere.

Mi voz diciéndole a Gale hace años que no voy a tener hijos nunca.

El anillo de perla en mi dedo.

El olor de las rosas. Snow bebiendo te amenazándome en el estudio de mi casa.

Se abren las puertas y veo a Peeta caer al piso.

Grito su nombre, Gale se vuelve arena, quiero ir tras Peeta cuando explota el salón. Mis entrañas se mueven.

Recuerdo como lo amenace en el piso al él creer que lo abandonaría.

Respiro con dificultad y escucho voces desconocidas.

Suero, tal dosis, desfibrilador. Despejen.

Oxígeno en una mascarilla, veo a Philip con su madre cuando salí del elevador. Haymitch me llama mujer enamorada. Finnick nadando como pez en el agua. Philip haciendo nudos como lo hiciere una vez su padre.

Despejen.

Este recuerdo de luces muertas añil.

'Catnip...' resuena lejos.

Los labios de Gale. Los ojos de Peeta. Finnick con poca ropa.

'Sol de abril' saca el pan del horno Peeta. El aroma me hace agua la boca.

'¿Encuentras esto una distracción?'. Mi risa.

'Katniss!' grita Rue, abrazo a Prim. Sinsajos me escuchan cantar.

Me encuentro en mi casa en la Veta, hay mucha gente, está lleno, mi padre, el equipo de profesionales, los vencedores. Peeta horneando. No le encuentro sentido a nada.

'¿Por que esperar tanto tiempo?' Ivan Logan está sentado en su sillón en medio de mi casa. Su mirada dorada.

'Es un papel' me miro en el espejo, de diecisiete pasan una década por mi cara aflojándose mi trenza dejándose tomar volumen por mi cuello con mechones enmarcándome.

'¡Diez años fuera y solo regresas porque sabes que me voy a casar!' veo en el reflejo.

'Entonces no lo amas'

Mi casa es un elevador.

Peeta. Volteo, se arrastra hacia mi sangrado.

Peeta.

.

_Explota todo otra vez._

_._

Mi ritmo cardíaco se acelera. Despierto en una cama de hospital, los parpados son cemento pesado, el cuerpo adolorido, acalambrado, mis pupilas resienten la luz. La cabeza atravesada por una punzada. Gente entra, sonidos de aparatos, focalizo bien y frente a mi lo primero que veo es mi vientre abultado como una pelota enorme. Imágenes que bailotean. Mi corazón que duele.

La imagen de Peeta besándome. Su respiración rozando mi oído se evapora.

Mi visión tiembla.

Grito. Mi corazón. Me descontrolo. Grito más fuerte.

'¡Peeta!' lo veo aún explotar. '¡Peeta!' desaparece como lo hizo Prim. Estoy siendo sujetada y amarrada a la cama, me inyectan algo. '¡No!'.

'¡Háganse a un lado!' empuja a varias enfermeras alguien, su voz me parece familiar. Me voy de nuevo a la nube de la que acabo de salir. 'Katniss...' dice mi nombre.

Pierdo el conocimiento no por la droga, es más la impresión.

Sé que lo que escurrió de mis ojos son lágrimas.

No tengo idea de lo que ha pasado.

Sí vi bien esto es un trauma del que recuperarme me costara mucho.

Peeta, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

¿Dónde estás?

.

Estoy cansada, molida, tengo el cuerpo acalambrado, la luz lastima, recupero la vista en mayor porcentaje con cada pestañeó, lágrimas me quieren rebasar por naturaleza ante la intensa iluminación. Veo una intravenosa en mi brazo y de nuevo el bulto en mi cuerpo como la primera vez que desperté. Vi bien. Me agito, sube mi ritmo cardíaco de nueva cuenta, trato de sentarme, me han atado. Miro a todos lados, esto parece una alucinación. Mis músculos parecen regresar de ser piedra.

Encuentro a alguien más en el cuarto, una mujer, no veo su cara porque está descansándola sumiéndola en los brazos recargada en el reposo sentada en un sillón doble. Lleva el cabello corto con fleco. Tez clara.

Al entrar enfermeras y un doctor se despierta.

'Hey' esa voz, esa cara.

'Johanna' me alebresto más. Debo estar muerta o sucede algo peor. Se para de un salto cuando le dicen que abandone la habitación. Niega con la cabeza. Les dice a ellos que se larguen, no, se los exige. Gritan.

'¡Solo yo te puedo decir lo que está pasando, ellos te mentirán!'. Se aferra al tubo de mi cama. Lo que dice suena tan lógico en situación tan incomprensible para mí que les pido que nos dejen luciendo algo tranquila. No lo estoy.

De haberme sucedido unos años más joven hubieran pasado varias sesiones de despierta, grita, pelea, droga hasta que hubiere aceptado calmarme. A la que veo ahí es a Johanna viva, trato de no desvariar. Me es difícil, terriblemente difícil.

Cabeza y cuerpo me matan.

Tanto he soñado que debo volver a la realidad, tratar de entenderla. No veo como, lo intentaré. ¿Por dónde empezar? Es tan confuso.

Salen y nos dejan solas, se acerca una silla sentándose al revés y me mira recargada. Se toma su tiempo. A mi parecer las paredes se encogen a momentos. Es solo mi mente. Todo es difusodesde donde veo.

Johanna tarda un rato tal vez pensando conmigo en ascuas cuando por fin habla. Su pulgar en la boca. Trata de acomodarse las ideas.

'Primero que nada estas viva. Estoy viva'. Voy a hablar yo cuando prosigue. 'Estuviste en coma durante meses. Sí, estas embarazada' confirma. Sí no estuviera amarrada podría alcanzar a tocarme el estómago, no me lo creo, tengo unas ganas inmensas de desahogarme, gritar, llorar, lo que sea. Coma, en estado de coma soñaba con toda mi vida hasta que se revolvieron los últimos días que viví y de unas simples semanas una explosión lo borró todo. Un momento era una niña jugando viendo a mi madre con una Prim bebé en brazos y al día siguiente soy yo la que va a tener uno.

Es devastador. Me abstengo de romperme por puro orgullo y shock que por soportar las noticias.

'¿Que fue lo que pasó?'.

Johanna estira las piernas. Hace una mueca y me ve.

'Les diste un buen susto a los doctores, cuando te trataron te hicieron de todo, drenaron tú pulmón, sacaron las balas, hubieron complicaciones, te revivieron varias veces... Y días después resultó que estabas preñada'.

Mi cabeza gira.

Esto es demasiado para asimilar.

'Peeta' es lo que me llega más que nada a la mente. '¿Dónde está? ¿Qué pasó con él?'.

Su mirada no me indica nada bueno. Tarda en mover los labios.

'Johanna' insisto, '¿Dónde está Peeta?' ¿Es tan difícil de responder?

Nuestra boda, las rosas, los disparos. ¡Que me diga algo!

Me mira con una mezcla rara de enojo y desesperación.

'No sé nada del chico pan', me preocupo aún más. 'Tienes que saber algo Katniss, sí estas en este sitio con nosotros es porque te han declarado virtualmente muerta'.

'¿Qué?' esto se vuelve peor, mi ritmo cardíaco aumenta y hay agitación allá afuera. Cuando alguien trata de entrar Johanna arroja un platón con piñas de árbol a la puerta.

'¡Que no se metan!' grita. Se ve tan enojada que sus palabras desconcertantes parecen ser mi único sostén en este momento. Creo en ella. La di por muerta según me había dicho Paylor y está sentada a mi derecha, ¿que se supone deba pensar? 'No te dirán la verdad. No lo harán nunca' repite. 'No sé mucho de tu caso, el ataque en Liberty Capital no se dio a conocer del todo aquí, no sé qué pasó con Mellark, has estado en coma durante ocho meses y medio, somos prisioneras y no sé más de tu situación. Casi mato a Gale porque no suelta ni media palabra cuando me topo con él'.

'¿Gale?' reacciono a su nombre. '¿Gale ha estado aquí?'.

Su mirada se agudiza, sí mal no recuerdo y es una sorpresa que pueda recordarlo, Peeta mencionó algo en el negocio de Sae la grasienta de que Gale y ella habían tenido algo que ver.

'Te deja una piña cada lunes' me informa, el platón que lanzo era uno de los que las contenían. Juega con una, son varios platones. 'No lo vi sino hasta un mes después de que te trajeran aquí y me permitieran salir de cama, me separaron de el al empezar a golpearlo, sí sale de aquí y yo soy un animal encerrado no es justo, no dice nada de lo que pasa pese a ser mi superior'.

Su enojo pasa a hacerse mío también.

'¿Él sabe de esto?, ¿Que estamos vivas?'.

Se recarga en los brazos con otra mueca.

'No sabía de mi hasta que vino por ti, lo trajeron junto con Beetee, al parecer decidieron decirles'. Deja la piña en su lugar atinándole al plato con un lanzamiento. Parece haber recelo contra mí.

Mira mi vientre y gira la cabeza.

'No debe ser fácil' murmura. Me odie o no me odie no me lo dirá. Sí le respondo gritare o llorare, mejor guardar silencio. Miro la puerta. Los doctores se han calmado al ver que nos hemos quedado calladas. Necesito estar sola pero temo quedarme abandonada. Esto me parece irreal.

Pasado un minuto percibo que la luz de la ventana es muy brillante.

Veo con extrañeza la pared.

'¿Exactamente en donde estamos?'.

Parece serle un fastidio mi pregunta.

'No lo sé, ¿bajo tierra?, en el aire no creo porque se sentirían algunas turbulencias, pero te aseguro que es secreto, esa ventana es una pantalla'. Eso explica su resolución, clima como ese no existe, la vida no se vive con imágenes de alta definición. Sol y la luz no se derrama en el piso, no es natural.

Aunque tenga muchas preguntas sé que no me sabrá dar respuestas sí no lo sabe. Ella es lo que tengo que no me haga sentirme abandonada en un sitio ajeno y extraño donde no reconozco nada. Coma durante meses. No me lo puedo creer, mis huesos me dicen que sí, mis músculos me lo reconfirman.

Está a mi lado y vivo mi pena en silencio con ella de compañía sacando un escalpelo con el que corta con trabajo mis ataduras y lo vuelve a guardar en su cinturón. Lo trae de contrabando. Libre temo tocar mi vientre porque siento algo moverse como sí mis órganos bailaran. Al tocarlo el calor me invade y ríos escurren de mi cara sabiendo que voy a ser madre y acabo a penas de enterarme. Me entra el miedo.

Peeta, no sé donde estas, tengo que encontrarte, regresa a mi lado. ¿Sabes que estoy esperando un hijo tuyo? ¿Que fue de ti? Sí Johanna no sabe nada solo hay dos opciones que me aterra conocer, una, no sabes que estoy viva, dos, has muerto.

Lloro porque acabo de volver de sueños que se volvieron pesadillas con el pecho doliendo y cargando un niño en mi vientre. Acabo de enterarme, no estoy preparada para esto. Lloro más. Johanna toma mi mano, es lo único que resuelve hacer, no tiene palabras, yo no tengo voz. Lloro.

Íbamos a ir a matar a los que nos amenazaban y fuimos nosotros las víctimas. Y ahora nos hemos separado. Duele. ¿Estarás bien?, ¿Estarás vivo? No me dejes sola con esto, no creo ser una buena madre, no quería tener hijos, tengo miedo, me aterra. Este mundo es horrible, así haya cambiado no me hubiera atrevido a engendrar sí podían sufrir lo que yo he vivido. Eres tú mi pilar. Aunque los Juegos del Hambre han acabado no puedo quedarme tranquila. ¿Y sí alguien me lo arrebata? ¿Es niño o niña? ¿Es solo uno?

Peeta, ¿Qué demonios fue lo que pasó?

¿Sí estas muerto por qué no morí contigo también? ¿Por qué me despierto de nuevo en medio de una pesadilla peor a la que soñé?

Johanna no me suelta y lo agradezco como no tiene idea.

Me estremezco, sigo llorando hasta que me canso. La impotencia me consume.

Trato de dormir.

Duermo y en mis sueños solo veo cosas que me hacen llorar más.

Snow, Rose Snow.

Quieren quitarme la cordura,...

No.

No voy a darles gusto.

.

* * *

Me despido. La historia entra a partir de ese capítulo en una etapa que va a durar un rato pero es necesario... bueno, ya lo verán...

.


	8. Chapter 8

Lamento el retraso, las ciencias exactas no son lo mio y me tuve que poner a estudiar como si no hubiera un mañana para comprender lo que estoy viendo en la carrera... y lo que me falta... Está de pensarse esto de elegir vocación, ya elegí y si quiero azul celeste que me cueste, pero es horrible que drene todo de mi, incluso dejé mi trabajo, ahora no tengo tiempo y mucho menos dinero. Me van a salir arrugas tan joven...

¿Por qué no escogí literatura inglesa?

Pero bueno, ya que se acercan las vacaciones a ponerse a escribir y publicar n.n

* * *

**8**

Johanna tiene razón, este sitio es una prisión que te mata de aburrimiento. Sí no estoy angustiada, enojada, inquieta o triste estoy aburrida. Soy suave musgo, dura piedra o insulsa agua. Me empiezan a alimentar con caldos y purés nutritivos para que mi estómago se vaya acostumbrando poco a poco a trabajar como lo hacia antes. Me dejan ejercicios para recuperar la movilidad de mis extremidades que debo hacer todos los días. No dejan que me levante aún. Quiero lavarme. Son un fastidio. Tengo que tomar un baño, mi cabello es paja grasosa, sí paso la uña me llevare una costra de suciedad acumulada. Una enfermera me da baños de esponja, deje atrás la vergüenza al ver que no se inmutaba ni un poco, ¿por que habría de hacerlo yo? En la preparación de Cinna no hubo intimidad con mi cuerpo, han pasado años, he cambiado, mi vientre es enorme, no es que me vea gorda, es más curioso verme esperando con brazos y piernas como los míos. Sí me levanto ahora ¿cuántos kilos de más pesare?

En la semana me hicieron un ultrasonido, la imagen en la pantalla tenía colores humanos, un modelo más preciso del bebé que nada alimentándose en mí. Me llené de angustia y estupefacción. Es una niña. Su corazón palpitando, su cara, sus manitas cerradas.

No puede evitar llorar. No me importó que me vieran. Un doctor dijo algo de hormonas y me lo he tragado, por lo menos lo justifico con ello. Una niña sana que a veces patea, se acomoda y me pone los pelos de punta. La sensación es difícil de llevar, está viva ¡dentro de mí! Sí bien estuve en estado de coma agradezco el no haberla sentido moverse cuando lo hace. Tampoco es justo, no se me preguntó sí quería ser madre, no lo pensé esa última noche en Liberty Capital besando a Peeta entre las sabanas, estaba más concentrada en huir e ir a matar que en las probabilidades de quedar embarazada.

Hoy tengo casi nueve meses y quiero un pan con queso de los que adoro comer en casa. Paso saliva.

Mi hija, que extraña suena esa palabra al pronunciarla, toco mi vientre. No se sí su padre este vivo y me aterra pensar cuando nazca. ¿Como será? ¿Que voy a sentir? ¿Voy a estar sola?

¿Sí Peeta ha muerto solo yo voy a cuidar a esta niña?

Estoy deprimida, se que debo ser fuerte y lloro. Me enoja.

No se como no me hago trizas.

Pero pase lo que pase tengo una razón por la cual no debo quebrarme. Debo pelear. Me es más difícil hablar de asesinato pero nunca estuve tan decidida.

.

Johanna entra por la puerta.

'¿Como está nuestra embarazada hoy?' se sienta en el sillón como suele hacer.

Cypress acaba de verme, se ha formado un vinculo entre tres mujeres, la paciente, la prisionera y la enfermera. Todas las mañanas pasa a hacerme revista, verificando que los aparatos funcionen sin marcar anomalías, que el gotero sirva así como los signos vitales del bebé aunque no es ella quién me asea.

'Mira lo que logré conseguirte' saca de su bolsa una cuerda que lo primero que hace es traerme la cara de Finnick y la de su hijo Philip maniobrándola entre sus dedos. 'Eres rara, una cuerda de entre todas las cosas' me la entrega, no es muy larga pero me servirá. Cypress fue muy amable en conseguirla.

Practico mi primer nudo con ella y me queda bien, ni flojo ni forzado. Un buen nudo.

'Entretendrá mi mente'... Respondo, -de no pensar en lo que me hace sentirme débil, olvidé añadir.

Johanna me da por mi lado, me había visto antes así, hace diez años. De estar solas a mínimo encontrarnos en el mismo sitio tomamos la segunda opción. Al menos ella, ya que postrada en cama no me permiten moverme a otra ala.

Derecha, pasa por el bucle, corre. Lo deshago. Hago un par de nudos más que quiero repasar para comprobar que no los he olvidado. Haré sucesiones de distintos nudos en distinto orden cada vez, en unas horas estaré ensayando el mismo repetidamente.

'Katniss...', se cubre la frente con el brazo tirada en el sofá. Según la pantalla está atardeciendo, destellos digitales de luz bailan en la fingida ventana superpuesta. '¿Has pensado en un nombre?'.

Me detengo en seco frenando mi actividad, no pestañeo. Mi voz calla, las ideas en mi cerebro me traen recuerdos dolorosos.

Vuelvo a mi tarea.

'¿Katniss?' me mira. No quiero abrir la boca, pienso en Peeta y me derrumbo, prefiero concentrar mis energías para mañana, ya que es el día en que viene Gale y lo veré por primera vez, sí se atreve a aparecer. Peeta, aunque puedo zaherir su orgullo es de él de quién debo saber más que de nadie. Hago nudos, para eso quería la cuerda, para anudarla y desanudarla como único escape a lo que sucede.

Pasa un minuto Johanna se dio por vencida en su pregunta. No estoy de humor. Podría decir que no lo he pensado, que no puedo concentrarme en ese tipo de temas, solo que mentiría. Sí he pensado en ello.

'April...' susurro. Voltea su cabeza a verme poniéndose erguida, sentada con un pie bajo la pierna y las manos en la misma.

'¿April?' parece sorprenderle. '¿Por qué April?' se atreve a preguntar ladeándose.

Con la cuerda en la mano recuerdo un campo inmenso con Peeta parado en él confundiéndose su cabello con la anaranjada luz del atardecer. Es costumbre para él hacer galletas con forma de flores en esa época del año, no se porque, creo que le gusta. Tiene alma de artista. Las hace cuando tiene ganas, son populares, pero antes de poner nuestra pastelería solo en abril habían galletas de flores por todos lados, de colores, con azúcar. Se me picó una muela, ¿como sería capaz de olvidarlo? Como si en mi infancia hubiera padecido de algo así por consumir azúcar.

'Nos gusta April' respondo. 'A mí me gusta April'. Repito.

Abril, como palabra, como nombre, como mes, que represente mi firmeza a regresar a ese campo y al horno donde Peeta saque sus galletas decoradas con flores de azúcar. Que cargue a su hija y horneemos juntos, que nunca hablemos de las personas a las que hemos matado ni a las batallas que hemos librado.

Debo librar una última batalla, que nazca mi hija, no permitiré que nadie se atreva siquiera a tocarla.

Estoy luchando por tratar de recordar un nudo que no es sencillo pero sabía hacerlo con Johanna fingiendo que lee un libro en el sillón. Se lo consiguió Cypress, como la enfermera viene de su mismo distrito al menos ella es amable y le apena la situación de prisión en la que estamos, no le permiten salir y tampoco sabe geográficamente donde está ella misma, no le puedo creer por completo más su expresión da muestra de un gran corazón y soy condescendiente. Como se harta Johanna tira la lectura al piso desde su lugar colgando el brazo, no es alguien de letras, me mira, no comprende como me puedo entretener tanto con una cuerda. Finnick me lego esto, una forma de no volverse loco para momentos de distracción por placer o necesidad. Podré parecer perdida en una simple cuerda más mi cabeza está tan llena de tantas cosas que incluso ignoro cuando me patean por dentro sin quitarle los ojos al nudo que no me sale. Johanna se calla que me comporte como lo hago, llegó a verme así junto a Finnick en el 13.

Nuestras pláticas son algo forzadas, nos quejamos de todo, de la incertidumbre, de las mentiras, de lo poco que sabemos, del estrés, y a veces memoramos el pasado. Hemos reído. Cuando no platicamos solo estamos juntas. Podremos no ser amigas perfectas pero sabemos que nos tenemos la una a la otra. Sin embargo sí menciona algo sobre el bebé o sobre Liberty Capital o me quedo callada o digo cosas inquietantes. Amenazas punzantes. Patadas constantes. Creo que le paso mis emociones a April.

Rose Snow.

Peeta Mella.

Giro, giro, la punta en el bucle, estiro ambos lados.

'Tengo algo que...' se levanta en el sillón y se queda quieta. Mira a la puerta cerciorándose de que no haya nadie cerca. 'Antes de que venga'. La veo de forma extraña. Leía hasta hacia un rato y ahora busca algo entre su ropa. Lo encuentra. Me lanza un paño de tela que atrapo con solo alzar la mano. Estoy preguntándome de que se trata cuando descubro adentro lo que hace que mi pecho se aqueje.

'No sobrevivió tú vestido de boda, lo siento'.

'¿Dónde conseguiste...?'. El que se ponga el dedo en la boca me calla. Señala la cámara en una esquina del techo sin ser obvia con un movimiento ocular. Nos están observando.

Es el camafeo que Peeta me dio en la playa y usaba oculto en el salón donde íbamos a casarnos lo que me ha entregado junto con el holo de Paylor.

'No me lo preguntes, sí supiera algo te lo diría, y supongo que debes saber esto...' aclara la garganta. 'FA01' dice bajo.

No entiendo pero me lo grabo. El holo, pienso después. ¿Quién? ¿Como? Tantas preguntas que me acosan, deseo saber cuando un ruido hace que Johanna dirija la vista conmigo a la puerta con sus persianas moviéndose. Gale en uniforme de servicio acaba de abrirla y trae una piña en la mano, está perplejo mirándonos.

Me hago hielo.

'Katniss...'.

Lo veo sin saber que palabras usar. Creí que estaría enfadada, le gritaría, le exigiría imperante que me hablara de Peeta. Algo.

Con él en frente creo que me voy a caer de la cama con solo respirar.

Johanna decide dejarnos solos, ella trae ropa casual llevando pantalón, cinturón y playera de tirantes; yo llevo puesta la bata del hospital y luzco cetrina. Espero que el nudo en el estómago no se me note. La boca semiabierta es la delatora.

Se miran cuando ella sale, se topa con su exnovia al lado de quién fue su... no, no fuimos eso. El punto es que estaba conmigo, la mujer que lo dejó creer que escaparía con él dejando atrás a su prometido a minutos de su boda.

Le mentí. Quiero ser cobarde, me obligo a resistir. En cama no puedo huir aunque quisiera.

Me mira y lo miro. Ha venido a ver cada semana un cuerpo que no sabía de sus visitas, ahora puedo verlo e interactuar. Sí pudiera lo abrazaria.

Sí pudiera y tuviera más ganas de hacerlo.

En mi último día antes de caer a la penumbra de la inconsciencia lo abandoné, no, eso es poco, lo humille. Humille al que cazaba conmigo, con él que alimentábamos a nuestras familias. Rechacé su corazón, jugué con sus sentimientos para mis propios planes. Como me odio.

'Despertaste' toma la piña con ambas manos. Apuesto a que el tampoco sabe que decir. Pasa su peso a un pie, luego al otro. '¿Estas bien?'. Al oírlo quiero inclinar la cabeza con una careta; -un poco embarazada.

Aunque se que no le puedo decir eso. Solo la inclino.

'Sí, estoy bien' encierro en mi puño el camafeo. El holo está cubierto por el paño y mi cuerda sigue en los dedos de mi otra mano. Se notaría sí quiero ocultarlos.

Soy… frágil.

Camina hacia mí y deposita la piña con las otras en uno de los platones que las guardan acumuladas de semana en semana. Silencio.

'Gracias' Me ve al notar que respondo a su presencia. 'por las piñas' puntualizo. Es un símbolo del doce, más bien de nuestro bosque.

Parece querer decirme algo al temblar sus labios. Le cuesta. Se arruga su entrecejo, deshace su cara y la vuelve a hacer con emociones encontradas.

'Yo...' se pasa la mano por el cabello.

'¿Te hirieron?' interrumpo, me preocupa también. Aunque no me es fácil hablar debo preguntarle.

El que vea que me importa parece destensarlo o algo cercano a ello.

'La explosión no me alcanzó' responde.

'Peeta' sale de mi boca en automático. Sí no fue mi intención fue mi subconsciente. Venas resaltan en sus brazos notándose. La mueca de dolor. Lo he decepcionado. Es más que obvio que pese a todo esto no hace la diferencia.

'Estas muerta'.

Pierdo el aliento. No debió haber dicho eso.

La decepción se vuelve mía también.

'Creí que no estarías de su parte'.

En algún punto lo perdí, con la nieve que barrio la nuez, con la flecha que no dispare para matarlo, con las bombas que cayeron del cielo hacia Prim, con su último intento antes de golpearlo e ir hacia Peeta.

'El elevador...' me recuerda.

'¿Entonces solo le hubieran disparado a él?'

'Katniss'. Quiero vomitar. Mis manos se hacen garras. Me engarroto toda. En serio no va a hablar.

'Gale', musito arrastrando las palabras, 'acabo de enterarme que estoy embarazada y estoy pronta a dar a luz' hablo marcado y despacio como sí quisiera grabar las palabras en el aire 'Dime al menos sí está vivo, es lo único que quiero saber'. No se como no gruñí ni grité ni acompañe mi frase con violencia.

Gotas hirvientes surgen recargadas en mis pestañas inferiores. Mi voz es la de una fiera conteniéndose. Comprendo a que se refería Johanna con aquello de golpearlo por no hablar. Me mata el desconocimiento, ya me he comido todas las uñas. Que hable ahora o volveré a golpearlo más fuerte que cuando me intercepto camino a mi boda y no importara que este embarazada.

Duda, giran las ideas en su cabeza y me dice:

'Te lo diré'.

Espero que este no sea el caso para golpearlo. Se apoya en la mesa con las manos, luego en la pared recargándose en un brazo, su inseguridad es mi tormento, su sudor mi llanto.

'Sobrevivió al ataque' al fin habla.

Respiro.

Por fin respiro bien. Inspiro hondo. Suspiro.

No sabe lo liberador que es saberlo, un alivio. Lloro pese a ello.

April, no estamos solas, pienso, tú padre vive.

'Te declararon muerta porque querían protegerte por la condición en la que estabas' se mantiene hablando. Me explica, quiero creer, pero su voz no me gusta al mirarlo. Esa cara me aterra.

Tengo otro mal presentimiento tal y como vi que me desviaba la mirada al llegar a Liberty Capital. Algo va a estallar, de eso estoy segura.

'No sabía de ti hasta que me dijeron. Es información confidencial' se aproxima a mi mano con intención de tocarme, al yo cerrarla se arrepiente.

Decae.

'Te hicieron un funeral y asistimos'.

Funeral, resuena la palabra como sí tuviera eco. Funeral.

'Gale'. April se mueve, le he pasado mi miedo. Mi espalda como gato a la defensiva.

Sus ojos son los de un venado herido al que fuéramos a terminar.

'Después de la ceremonia nadie nos dijo nada, creímos que de verdad moriste. Había un cuerpo quemado, irreconocible, usando tu vestido...'.

Horror en su mente. Pánico en la mía.

'¡Gale!' grito. Voy a hiperventilarme. ¡¿Que es lo que tiene que decir?! Observa mi ira y frustración, los nervios crispados. Se tarda haciéndome sufrir hasta que se digna a soltarlo.

'Peeta logró escaparse, mató a diez de los atacantes el solo y reunió un equipo después. No se ha sabido nada de él desde entonces'.

Se congela el tiempo, por lo menos el espacio o se pasa lento. Mi pulso aumenta de repente en dolorosas pausas. Cae una lágrima a mi antebrazo quemando, le siguen otras. Me encuentro inmóvil, muda. Muerta.

Si está vivo o no mi chico del pan y el hombre que me enseño a hornear me cree muerta y se ha lanzado a la guerra sin mí. Y yo estoy esperando a su hija.

Grito, me voy contra Gale y suena una alarma.

Blasfemo, lucho, no pueden tenerme aquí, el padre de mi hija está allá afuera vengándome sin razones de vivir. Lo conozco bien, soy su debilidad, él es la mía. Es mi pilar, es la razón por la cual vuelvo a levantarme todas las mañanas a cazar y hornear con él en nuestra pastelería. ¡Estoy viva! ¡Peeta, estoy viva!

Vuelven a drogarme y atarme, por la expresión en la cara de Gale se que algo se rasgo en su interior. No tiene esperanza. ¿No ve que las mías se hacen añicos también?

Que esto sea una pesadilla, no lo soportare por mucho tiempo. Está matándome, ¿sí ya me declararon muerta que diferencia habría?

Ahora solamente podría vivir por April. Un símbolo de aquello de lo que no quiero que me despojen y temo que ya lo hayan hecho.

Ya me harte de llorar, ya me cansé de esta impotencia. En mi estado tengo que fraguar algún plan pero presiento haré alguna estupidez sí lo hago así de alterada. Por el momento la droga me lleva a otro lugar, uno donde me veo comiendo el pan con queso que Peeta sabe me encanta.

Pase lo que pase no quiero perderlo.

No debes morir, sí yo no me he ido no lo hagas aún. Peeta, tenemos una hija.

.

.

.

* * *

Retomar, retornar, retomar, retomar...

Cada capítulo me acerca al final de la primera parte =o


	9. Chapter 9

De acuerdo, lo admito, conocer a la familia de mi novio en las fiestas es agotador... al grado de repensarme el cómo fue que acabamos juntos...

Dejando eso de lado esta parte y el siguiente capítulo cómo me duelen...

* * *

**9**

No podemos platicar de esto con Cypress, el paño con mis cosas fue dejado para Johanna en un punto donde pareciere accidental que se lo topara ya que lo dejaron en su bolsillo y fue hasta que revisó adentro de su carga que se lo encontró descubriendo lo que se trataba. Aquel desconocido solo dijo FA01, y ella lo compartió conmigo. Johanna no sabía que la muñequera es un holo. Con las cámaras no he tenido oportunidad de comprobar mi teoría, puede ser el nombre de un archivo o una clave, pero ¿de qué? Mato la curiosidad con nudos.

Johanna le habla a mi estómago abultado como sí fuéramos tres en la conversación como ha hecho durante días.

'Tú mamá es una persona muy intrigante ¿sabes?, deberías verla, tan sería y tranquila, no sabes si sonreirá o te atacara...'.

Creo que platica más con ella que conmigo, me confesó que solía charlar conmigo y con el bebé estando en coma.

Se sentía loca y hasta cierto punto cualquier comportamiento de esos lo era en cierta medida, pero no es malo ni una pérdida de tiempo. Ella fue la primera con quién interactuó April, y Johanna la primera en sentirla patear, bajo esa respuesta siguió viniendo a verme tal y como Gale traía sus piñas. Me leía, platicaba y hasta tarareaba nanas.

Pese a eso me llego a preguntar que clase de cosas le pudo haber dicho. No quiero pensar en temas extraños.

Cypress y ella me hablaron de las apuestas que corrían, en este sitio cerrado -ya que no pude preguntarle a Gale donde estamos una vez empecé a arañarlo provocando q ue quizás no vuelva a venir, y estando el personal sin nada que hacer, mi embarazo fue blanco de apuestas en mi inconsciencia.

Gale o Peeta, ¿quién era el progenitor? se cuestionaban. Me enfermó enterarme. Claro que Peeta es el padre, jamás he estado con Gale, sí ese hubiera sido el caso me sentiría terrible y hubiera acabado por completo con mi chico del pan. Lo he llegado a amar tanto que moriría por la mortificación con un solo beso de Gale al que hubiera accedido. Pienso en lo absurdo de eso deshaciendo el nudo de mi cuerda para volver a hacer otro mientras escucho a Johanna hablarle a April. Lástima que el de mi garganta sea ciego e inalcanzable.

'Le gusta cazar, creo que te divertirás mucho con ella en el bosque del 12' recarga la barbilla en sus brazos sobre la cama arrimada una silla 'Tú papá... bueno, gracias a él conozco los croissants, la vez que visité el 12 tú mami cazaba y yo no tenía tiempo para quedarme a verla, pero ese pan, cielos, creo que eres una niña muy afortunada. Pastel para cenar, galletas, té y leche... que bien...'

'Recuerdo ese día' hablo.

'Claro que sí. Prometí volver y mi trabajo me lo impidió' reclama sin ganas de llegar a la entonación. A todos los bebés se les debe hablar con dulzura pero ¿debe rayar en que crean que somos idiotas o los tratamos como unos?

Su trabajo, pienso, claro…

'Johanna , ¿Que es en sí tú trabajo?'. Esta pregunta le es complicada, percibo pero continúo de insidiosapor voluntad así lo niegue es delicado de tratar.

'Soy capitán de una compañía. Los entrenamos para asistir en caso de desastres naturales y accidentes, tormentas, inundaciones, incendios, tú sabes...' se estira. El nuevo corte de su cabello la hace lucir bien, diez años pasados y se ve ágil y atractiva con pestañas y ojos seductores. 'Hawthorne es nuestro comandante'.

'¿Gale?' enarco una ceja, no importaron las circunstancias, la edad, el rango, los recuerdos, ellos se juntaron, punto. Luego el volvió al 12 y no se como hayan terminado ellos. Desvío los ojos en automático, no sabría encararla sí tocamos que Gale guarda esa clase de sentimientos hacia mi. Y no son recíprocos.

'Esa cicatriz' señala su mejilla 'Fue en una pelea'.

'¿Una pelea?' mi tono lo siento de niña tonta.

'Era un loco ermitaño con un cuchillo, decía que íbamos a tirar las montañas, secar los ríos y matar a sus hijos, fue... feo' encoge los hombros y se sienta.

Me pasa por la cabeza un cuestionamiento incómodo que debería quedarme callada. No debería formularla.

Y entonces decido preguntarla impulsada por una ferviente duda contenida.

'Johanna ' miro mi cuerda... '¿realmente no tuvo nada que ver el gobierno con la ola de suicidios en el Capitolio?'.

Se pasma, me dedica una mirada fría bastante larga, los músculos de su cuello se tensan.

Por un segundo creí que no me respondería. No es una pregunta que se le haga a la gente del nuevo gobierno.

'Es un mito' me mira de forma abrasadora 'Al menos eso es lo que se dijo oficialmente' resopla.

Me dice lo que sabe, puedo creerle.

'No se calló, Katniss, era público que se intercambiaba fuego. Como eran menos los acorralamos' mira la pantalla añorando el cielo, solo es una pared, y aún así le funciona creer que es una ventana para despejarse.

Dobla las piernas en el asiento recargándose en las rodillas.

'Solo fue cosa de que un grupo cambiara la dirección de los disparos hacia ellos mismos que los demás los imitaron en nuestras caras'.

Levanta la cabeza al ver que la miro. ¿Que tanto no pudo haber pasado frente a ella?

'No era Nightlock' mis dientes rechinan 'tardaron en morir y los que sobrevivieron encontraron la forma de matarse. Peleaban en contra de que se les quitaran sus privilegios, muchos soldados de paz de altos rangos'.

Sé que debo decir algo. No sé qué.

'Los políticos... esos se volvieron presos, no les es permitido volver a trabajar en el gobierno. No todos fueron lo suficientemente cobardes como para recurrir al suicidio. Se les desplazó a una vida promedio medio cómoda, sin lujo, como has de saber'.

Realmente no he visto mucha tele más no lo voy a admitir.

'Sus hijos debían acoplarse al nuevo orden, los muy pequeños crecen más o menos, los adolescentes son los que atacan con rencor'.

Los jóvenes, pienso. ¿Qué puedo decir de la gente joven cuando en mis diecisiete fui proclamada el rostro de la rebelión?

'Prenden fuego, pintan paredes, son vandalismo más que nada' sube los brazos a las piernas. 'Entonces los más viejos se apoyaron en Snow aprovechandose de su juventud y mayoría'.

Doy un salto.

'¿Tú lo sabías?'.

Se enoja por mi sobresalto sin impugnación.

'Habían reportes, rumores, no pensé que fuera a acabar así. ¿Crees que quería esto?' Taladra mi cerebro.

Debí disculparme. No lo hice. No hice nada.

Deseo quedarme pensando en lo que me acaba de decir cuando es ella la que retoma la palabra tajante.

'Si vamos a ir tan lejos entonces yo también debería empezar a preguntar' sonríe. Luzco indiferente pero me llama más la atención que clase de información cree que puede obtener de mí. A penas analizaba lo que me decía cuando quiso indagar sobre mi.

'¿Sobre qué quieres saber?'.

'Gale'. Esa debió ser una llamada de alerta desde el inicio.

'¿Qué sobre él?'. Como no me mordí la lengua después de decir aquello_, _debió ser un ¿Sobre Gale?, no ¿qué quieres saber?

'¿Estuvieron juntos alguna vez?... tu sabes'.

'No. Claro que no' me apresuro a contestar; muevo los pies en la cama, es incómodo que me este cuestionando sobre él.

'¿Nada?' prosigue incrédula '¿Ni siquiera un beso,… nada?'.

'Nada' respondo apretando los dientes. Me molesta que crean que estuvimos involucrados en algo romántico, pude haber dejado que creyeran eso en Liberty Capital incluso días antes de mi boda, pero cargando a la hija de Peeta es enorme mi fastidio cuando vuelven a poner el dedo en la llaga. No soporto el solo pensar que siga enamorado de mí, no lo podría sobrellevar. Lo que debiera perdonarle no es lo de Prim puesto que nunca le dije ni lo detuve para que dejara de pensar en que yo le echaría la culpa, lo que definió todo fue el que nunca volviera al doce.

Aunque procuro cazar todos los días a veces me consume más atender la pastelería con Peeta, y es mejor aún, me mantiene ocupada.

Mi expresión es tan dura que definitivamente Johanna no cree ser capaz de hacerme hablar más de Gale.

'Bueno, entonces dime porque es tan impresionante el chico pan' estoy a punto de decirle alguna grosería cuando aclara 'como hombre, me refiero a como hombre', y me quedo con la boca abierta.

'Te refieres a…' paso saliva, en alguna parte después de diez años de vivir juntos la inocencia que me describía Peeta se me fue. Tenía que regresarme justo en este momento.

'Ya sabes, a lo maravilloso que es _estar con él todo el tiempo_' parafrasea citándome de la entrevista que nos hizo Ivan Logan antes de que me enterara de que la boda de un día para otro estaba planeada por mentes que no eran las nuestras.

'¿A eso?' reafirma con un movimiento de la cabeza.

'¿Como es él?' se devuelve relajada a la silla. Con su escrutadora pose no podía negarme a responder.

Aclaro la garganta.

'Peeta es…' me quedo rememorando un rato 'la clase de hombre que lava un plato cuando lo usa'.

Johanna se muestra atenta, tal vez emocionada.

'¿En serio?'. Asiento. No sé porque a muchas mujeres que conozco el que un hombre tenga esa clase de consideraciones les parece admirable. Yo que no he convivido en una relación con otro tipo de hombre salvo con Peeta, así que no se mucho de cuando tratan estas cuestiones. '¿Y sabe hacer algo más que pan?'. ¿Solo pan?

'El siempre prepara el desayuno' digo con naturalidad pero sé que me cohíbo. Él el desayuno, la comida con Sae y la cena me pertenece, esa es nuestra rutina entre la pastelería, el bosque y algunas otras actividades como pintar y nadar.

'¿Qué? Y te lo lleva a la cama y todo?'. Quiero meter la cara bajo la almohada.

'No todos los días…' aclaro.

Esto me resulta embarazoso. Por alguna razón que no comprendo mi vida no se veía romántica en el sentido color rosa que no le veía todo el tiempo y es Johanna la que lo hace ver como si viviéramos en una perpetua luna de miel.

'Ah' analiza. 'Que hay de su negocio, ¿en verdad serás la esposa de un panadero?'.

Que pregunta.

'Ese es su trabajo. La gente necesita pan'.

Bueno, yo lo necesito.

'Por supuesto…' gira los ojos 'Vivimos de pan… somos entes de pan…' sé que ahora sí quiero decirle algo cuando prosigue incisiva. 'Mejor dime como es en la cama'.

Pude haberme ahogado con mi propia saliva, definitivamente es Johanna, con los años y de adultas ahora este tema no aceptó que se le pasara y soy su víctima actual.

Antes de tartamudear o arrastrar palabras me pasó por la cabeza una década de recuerdos. Pese al desagrado con el que recibo el rubor que de seguro es notorio por mis mejillas pienso bien lo que voy a decir.

Aquella primera vez en la chimenea, las luces apagadas, descansando en sus brazos, besándonos. Nuestra habitación en Liberty Capital después de discutir. Primera y última vez encontradas…

Peeta tiene la facultad de volver una tarde horneando decorando pasteles con betún de magníficas formas en una noche inolvidable para amanecer con parte del cabello cubierto de harina a la mañana siguiente. Admito que esa vez fue divertida.

'Es bueno' huyo de sus acosadores ojos, después una sonrisa involuntaria es la que acaba con mi cara de indiferencia, no puedo ser flemática en estos asuntos por mucho que me resista. 'Muy bueno…' acabo diciendo.

Tampoco es que le fuera a dar salto y seña de lo que hacíamos.

Johanna quedó satisfecha con su interrogatorio, reímos juntas y yo me aquejo por lo que debe estar escuchando mi hija que tratamos.

Si hubiéramos sido gente de la Veta para siempre hubiera acabado al lado de Gale y temo escabulléndose por mis recuerdos que tal vez Delly Cartwright hubiera acabado siendo la esposa del panadero y no yo.

Después de mi escena con Gale dudo mucho que vuelva a arrastrar sus pies por aquí, no hay forma de que alguien soporte tantas heridas, desdén tras desdén, ocasionados por la misma persona. O al menos eso pienso haciendo nudos con Johanna perdiendo el tiempo con el mismo libro que abandona y retoma a ratos una noche pasado el incidente. Nos volvemos a quejar, tratamos de llegar a las entrañas del misterio de mis cosas una vez me dejaron usarlas que frívolamente el personal de aquí considera lujos a mis caprichos, y mi compañera se retira a dormir luego de otro día cotidiano y aburrido de encierro de los que me están empezando a volver loca sin poder hacer nada y sin saber otro tanto.

Johanna tiene una cara psicópata depresiva y sé entenderla, yo llevo una semana entre el coma y la noticia de mi embarazo próximo a término. Ella lleva aquí meses, se las ha visto mucho peor que yo.

Cerca de media noche trato de conciliar el sueño tarareando una canción triste y personal con un collar de cuerda en la mano. Peeta no deja que me quede sola cuando llego a cantarla en casa, el significado de sus palabras le estremece. Me abrazaba creyendo que tenía tendencias suicidas. Muy en lo profundo guardo que sí era así en un principio pero pasó a segundo plano cuando canté nuevas canciones e hice mi primer pastel de dos pisos sola, sin ayuda de nadie y que no fuera un desastre en su sabor.

Hay días en que solamente cocinábamos pan, galletas, pasteles, muffins, pays y pastelillos solo para nosotros y era lo único que comíamos. Por alguna razón Peeta intentó recetas nuevas teniendo éxito casi siempre, lo suyo es hornear. Con Sae aprendió a hacer empanadas y con ellos la clientela de ambos negocios aumento y fue de mayor revuelo el prestigio.

Comer uno de cordero caliente y jugoso es todo un placer.

Ahora su sabor es un fantasma en mi boca a la que hasta hoy permitieron que ingiriera sólidos. Mi lengua lo resiente, mi paladar se vuelve agrio.

Como se me ha vuelto costumbre a veces dejo que dos lágrimas corran por mis mejillas hasta que se sequen y me recargo para dormir.

Hoy ni siquiera deje que cayeran. Me las trague.

Traté de dormir lográndolo más por fatiga triste que por ganas de querer volver a soñar. Pasaron algunas horas, no soñé nada afortunadamente pero es el malestar lo que me despierta, es algo raro que me intriga y hace que me alterara de nueva cuenta en miedo. Empecé a sentir dolor en la parte baja de adelante del torso. Calambres, creo que tenía fiebre, una vorágine de sensaciones. Sudaba. Son como calambres que me doblan. El calor en mis piernas, la humedad que había mojado la tela de la cama, al remover las sabanas comprendí. Estaba sangrando.

'Auxilio...' Grito seco con un hilo de voz pidiendo ayuda sorprendiéndome de no lograr hacerlo. Exaspero, estoy igual de indefensa que una criatura moribunda haciendo sonidos de agonía.

Sí tuve un sueño o algo parecido, me encontaba en una caldera. Al despertar el fuego que me consume es producido por mí. Mi llanto quema. Duele.

'Por favor' clamo 'alguien...'.

Los aparatos saltan con sirenas. Las luces retornan y entra un grupo de médicos y enfermeras a mi llamado, acababa de entrar en labor y tenía complicaciones. Por cómo se miraban y me auscultaban las caras que intercambiaban no eran nada buenas.

'¿Que pasa?' pregunto sin voz, '¿que sucede? ¡Díganme!' exijo muerta por la angustia.

No me dicen nada, el que me examinó se pone de pie para decir:

'Llévenla a quirófano'.

'De inmediato' proclama en orden otro doctor con cubreboca.

De un momento a otro estan empujando mi camilla por el pasillo, escucho las ruedas viendo las luces blancas de los largos focos neón pasar por sobre mi cabeza. Sigo pidiendo que me expliquen y tratan de callarme de diversas maneras hasta que vuelven a drogarme para que este quieta. El sopor quiere devorarme como lo ha estado haciendo siempre que me dan esa dosis de calmantes pero no me permito ser arrastrada de nuevo a las sombras.

Uso toda mi voluntad para no dormirme. Una lucha imposible de la cual intento no desistir.

A penas mantengo abiertos los ojos cuando empiezan, todo me da vueltas, se ponen guantes, hablaban en términos que no todos comprendo. Sus voces se empiezan a hacer lejanas.

Ubican una maya a la altura de mi pecho que me impide ver la otra mitad de mi cuerpo. Se empiezan a hacer nubes mi visión también. Hacen algo.

Giro la cabeza y alcanzo a ver un reflejo en la campana de una lámpara brillante descubriendo lo que me estan haciendo, y mi corazón se detiene en un magno estruendo por mi pecho que creo desmayarme por la impresión. No alcanzo a tomar aire. Quiero moverme. Quiero gritar, pero no tengo fuerzas ni voz.

Estoy débil, los rojos por todas partes, me habían abierto el estómago y mi carne estaba al descubierto entre órganos y tejido.

Pese a la pantalla que pusieron para que no viera pude ser capaz de discernir que era.

No siento haber sido cortada pero mi pecho empieza a arder lacerante como sí hubiera sido atravesada con una espada; casi como sí tomaran mi corazón y lo apretaran tratando de arrancarlo.

Por mucho que quiera gritar a penas sí puedo quejarme. Alguien más chilla por mí. April.

¡April! Reacciono. Quiero tocarle, tenerla entre mis brazos, que me la den, pero siento inconciente mis ojos perderse tras los parpados superiores girando con un pitido constante de uno de los aparatos haciendo un ruido recto infernal. Mis pulmones colapsan, no alcanzan a percibir aire. Me voy.

Y siguo consiente o mínimo en animación suspendida por que escucho los últimos segundos de esa escena.

'¡La perdemos doctor, la estamos perdiendo!'.

Peeta, es lo que me llega a la mente sangrando en el piso con dos agujeros que lo abrieron por los disparos en el salón donde íbamos a casarnos, esa imagen y la idea de April naciendo es lo último que hay en mi mente antes de que se apagara.

Arde por todas partes. Simplemente me fundo en el dolor con la negrura de un abismo devorando lo que queda de mí.

Creo que en verdad muero.

¿Es así como se siente morir?

.

.

.

El sueño es tan pesado que las visiones son borrosas aclarándose paulatinamente hasta hacerse nítidas.

Sentados en el pórtico de nuestra casa Peeta y April le quitan pétalos a las margaritas que sujetan entre risas y después el coloca una en su cabello trenzado. Se parece a mí, también a Peeta, no sé cómo describirlo, de lejos no diviso bien sus rasgos, solo veo su sonrisa y la de Peeta conviviendo padre e hija al atardecer.

Me atraganto entre felicidad y llanto.

El se ha dejado crecer la barba a penas notable; es igual de rubia que su cabello, dorada claro.

Lleva puesto el mandil, y April sobre su vestido lleva otro más infantil y femenino de acuerdo a su tamaño con cintas atadas en moños rosados. Es un encanto veraniego, y se nota desde la distancia que es el cielo de su padre.

Peeta parece escuchar algo adentro y se paran los dos para atenderlo, imagino que ya es hora para sacar el pan del horno. Me dio la sensación de qué eso es de lo que se trata. April toma de la mano a su padre y este abre la puerta. Desaparecn y sigo igual de estática viendo las Primroses del jardín. Sola.

Parece un mundo alterno, como un video que se mezcla alterado en una pantalla, imágenes cuyo color se vuelve verde enfermo y azul grisáceo con estática.

Comienzo a tararear la misma canción que mi madre nos prohibió a Prim y a mi de niñas volviéndose poco a poco un verdadero canto. Miro mis palmas y hay una soga en ellas que sigue hasta mi cuello, es indescriptible mi impresión cuando veo que llevo mi propio collar de cuerda. Un nudo corredizo para ahorcamientos, también se hacer ese nudo aunque albergaba esperanzas de nunca tenerlo que usar.

Giro sobre mis pies en dirección al bosque aún cantando, una voz más me acompaña. Desde un árbol a punto de saltar está Gale con el mismo nudo en la soga del cuello atada a unarama. Canta.

Cuando quiero correr hacia él presa del pánico el ya se ha lanzado y su voz había cambiado.

'Katniss...' susurra al viento que agita las copas de los árboles y lo conduce hasta mis oídos para que sea capaz de reconocerlo.

El que se está ahorcado moviéndose en espasmos de muerte colgados los pies en péndulo es Peeta.

Mi corazón se encoge. Del cielo empiezan a caer copos de nieve y una luz extraña de colores vivos me llama a mirarla a mis espaldas.

Nuestra casa arde en llamas.

'_April_' me ahogo en mis palabras.

Una ventisca helada barre mi visión dejándolo todo en blanco, no mis lágrimas. Ni siquiera pude reaccionar a correr.

Nieve. Por fin me doy cuenta, nieve en la boda, el holograma en mi cabeza.

Nieve.

Estaba más claro que el agua.

Pese a la tormenta y el nudo en mi cuello que empezó a cerrarse por sí solo puedo ver una imagen a unos pasos de mí. Está volteada, forrada con ropa invernal, y sé perfectamente de quién se trata.

El aroma a rosas genéticamente alteradas llega a mí pese al clima. Igual a su abuelo.

Rose Snow.

La cuerda me deja sin aire imposibilitada en poder quitármela, estrangulándome. Trato de correr hacia ella pero me vuelvo cada vez más débil. Mis gritos no se oyen por la tormenta, me silencian, no veo ni el bosque ni el camino a nuestra casa. No sé que ha pasado con Peeta y April.

La nieta de Snow desaparece volviéndose arreciantes copos de la tormenta, caigo de rodillas impávida.

.

Abro los ojos y me muevo casi como sí me diera un ataque de algo.

'Katniss, Katniss, tranquila' Johanna aparece a mi lado tomando mi mano y tocando mi frente húmeda, se limpió la cara con la manga de su suéter, sus mejillas están húmedas. Está de nuevo en mi habitación. Johanna.

'¿Que pasó?' miro a todas partes, '¡April… April!'.

Su cara compungida me dice que no sabe sí abrazarme o alejarse.

No hizo nada en su desidia.

'¡Johanna!' sujeto su mano, así había preguntado por Peeta. Así pregunto ahora por nuestra hija, '¡¿En donde está?! ¡Johanna!'.

Lágrimas cayeron de su rostro.

Me mira con ira, impotente.

'Ella...' menciona bajo... 'Ella murió Katniss...' se suelta a llorar.

Y mi mundo se vuelve trizas de nuevo.

Entonces al escucharla supe que en verdad mi mundo se hacía trizas.

.

* * *

...


	10. Chapter 10

Me ha pasado lo más extraño del mundo. Como es algo bastante curioso se los contaré porque así explico el porqué me he tardado tanto en publicar.

Bueno, resulta que perdí mi celular y en la memoria tenía guardada todos los capítulos de la primera parte del fic ya que esta la tengo ya toda escrita y solo lo estaba revisando para publicar antes de que la perdiera. Creo que ya había mencionado esto antes. En fin, **katniss bella luz**, una lectora de mi historia que se pasó por mi fic y me dejó un review me recordó el hecho de que no había seguido publicando y casi lloro porque siempre que intenté volver a escribirla me sentía ofuscada. Pero cortesía de una muy buena amiga mía resultó que tenía un respaldo de mi celular en su lap! Por eso he regresado!...

Ciertamente han pasado muchas cosas desde entonces, J-Law ganó el oscar! santo, yo la admiro desde antes por sus demás papeles antes de volverse Katniss en la saga de The Hunger Games. Y el trailer de Catching Fire acaba de salir. Creo que fue casi como el destino que me devolvió mi historia y eso me hace inmensamente feliz.

Sin más que decir aquí tienen lo que sigue de Presas.

Y la verdad acabo de recordar el porque me angustiaba tanto continuarla, porque esta parte esta algo fuerte a mi parecer... así que tienen todo el derecho a crucificarme si quieren.

* * *

**10**

Me rompí completa en cuanto Johanna me lo dijo. No le creí, la insulte, lloré, destroce, accedió a dejarme sola y no pareció enojarle más de lo entendible. Supo comprender lo que sentía, sí ella estaba tan abatida vio en mí que destilaba odio, ira, depresión y tristeza que empezó a multiplicárseme minuto a minuto haciéndose horas y haciéndose días. No quise ver a nadie ni permití que se me acercaran, logré levantarme de la cama y se me abrieron las puntadas, sí no hubiera sido porque la flaqueza de mis piernas no me ayudó para mantenerme de pie casi hubieran tenido que recoger mis vísceras del suelo; como consecuencia me ataron y gracias a mi disposición de no querer volver a probar bocado alguno en mi vena han vuelto a colocar suero. Lograba arrancarlo en un batidillo de sangre y horror de las enfermeras, Cypress es la única a la que no le he permitido ver como me encuentro al perder el control, sea como sea cada vez que regreso de mi trance de sedante ahí está de nuevo alimentándome. Manteniéndome viva pese a que llegue a desfallecer.

Johanna viene ya con escasa frecuencia, no puede verme así porque también se pone mal. Esta peleada entre el duelo, y la impresión. Yo estoy peor conforme el tiempo.

Ya no hablo. Solo lloro.

Me desvelo llorando, mis sueños son recuerdos escabrosos y fantasías filiales absurdas.

Y despierto hoy de la misma manera atada, con el cuerpo incómodo en recuperación y el suero a mi brazo.

Sé de antemano que este día va a ser igual que ayer, un martirio en mi delirio de dolor, ya lo declare al verme enterrada en está realidad de ficción atroz donde soy endeble. No llevo siquiera un minuto de haber despertado y ya vuelven a escurrir lágrimas de mis ojos.

No les creo, no les quiero creer, esto es un sueño, una pesadilla, un espejismo de mi cerebro, me he vuelto loca, ¡completamente loca!

Peeta, no sé sí sigas vivo, ahora mismo eres mi único hilo de aire en un mar lleno de desconsuelo. No quiero creer que nuestra hija ha muerto, no vi su cadáver, temo que Johanna me diga la verdad y que lo que ella sepa tampoco sea cierto, Peeta, eres lo único por lo que sigo viva. Espérame, tienes que aguardar por mí.

No te atrevas a hacer algo que podamos lamentar...

.

Pasadas las horas soy un pedazo de carne doliente que mira las cuatro paredes de la habitación tratando de concentrarse en otra cosa que no sea pesar.

No logro conseguirlo.

Estoy pensando en mi cuerda y me agobia la imagen de Philip idéntico a su padre. Al menos su hijo vivió. Finnick; tú hijo.

Los padres no deben enterrar a sus hijos, no es natural. No es justo.

Me culpo también porque el miedo que le transmitía y me callaba era puramente el terror al cambio en mi vida, un bebé, su padre lejos, ausente, y peleando; tal vez hasta muerto. Y yo sola embarazada de esta niña.

Sí, llegué a pensarlo, llegué a querer despertar de nuevo y ver que no estaba embarazada, no quería ser madre. No quería ver un pedazo de mi ser vivo por el cual desvivirme entera en angustia por su porvenir, tenía miedo, miedo por el futuro que podría esperarle. Quería volver a ver a Peeta, ir a luchar a su lado. No me creía capaz de ser una buena madre, a penas sí soy buena pareja y aunque no este escrito en un documento que lo avale, esposa. ¿Como podía poner mi mente en tono de maternidad cuando lo que más me angustiaba era que fuéramos a ser asesinados?, eso mantenía el umbral de mi cabeza con Johanna hablandole y April moviéndose. Y entre tanto divagar llegué a quererla lentamente al pensar en el terrible caso de que no fuere a recuperar nunca a su padre ya que existe esta posibilidad ante todo. Es hija de ambos, sangre suya y mía. De ahí me surgió que fuéramos una familia, tenerlos a los dos, volver a casa, hornear. Vi sus manos y su pequeña cabecita en la pantalla del sonar en el ultrasonido, una sola mirada y fue amor a primera vista, lloré, claro que lloré, supe que la amaba. Lo que más quería era ver por su bienestar, así que me apuró más el asunto de Rose Snow tras nosotros. Lo pensé, lo retuve, y razone que debía ser más fuerte aún que antes, iba a pelear por ella. La quería, temía perderla y desee muy oculto en mi mente, que tal vez lo mejor para esta niña en caso de que llegáramos a fallar sería la muerte.

Pero ahora lo único que me llena es la culpa y la fuerte carga de la pérdida que no surca más allá de la negación.

April,... April, lo siento. Sí pudiera cambiarlo no hubiera dicho ni pensado nada, ¡pero vive! April, por favor, vive…

Me está destrozando…

.

.

Entra una enfermera y la ignoro, ella parece hacer lo mismo que yo. Que no importe que hayan dos en el cuarto, dediquémonos ella a su trabajo y yo a mi sufrir. Usa tacones, es extraño, su paso se escucha al avanzar. Revisa el suero, hace anotaciones en una tabla de pantalla táctil, yo me muero en mi interior, necesito soledad, ruego que termine pronto y se largue, no quiero ver a nadie. No quiero hacer ni ser interrumpida por nada. El sedante me mantiene débil y sumisa, apenas podría hablar solo que no quiero contacto de ningún tipo.

Gotea la bolsa colgada en su ciclo habitual. Miro la lámpara de arriba y a continuación golpea el tubo de la cama con un paquete que trae y resuena a martillazos por mi cráneo para mi malestar incesante.

'Es una pena lo que le pasó' comenta la enfermera intrusa sin verme. Pone el paquete en la mesa.

Quiero ignorarla, pero esa caja atada por una cadena dorada que pende de su brazo que acaba de golpear me hace verla casi por obligación. Es blanca igual que su uniforme, sin el azul de las otras enfermeras, y su cabello, rubio platino, es casi cano para verse tan joven, de hecho demasiado joven, noto, como adolescente. De complexión delgada y pálida, albina, al girar veo pestañas y cejas blancas talladas en el mármol de su piel, labios delgados, nariz afilada, ojos ambarinos.

'¿Quién eres?' susurro apenas audible. Su estética en demasía me provoca nervios, de hecho no recuerdo haber visto a nadie igual en mí vida, es casi de otro mundo, un mundo dedicado solo y exclusivamente a la belleza.

Me ignora deliberadamente ajena a que esté despierta y mirando. Es una estatua de marfil moviéndose que respira. Luego me mira detenidamente.

Sonríe dulcemente de oreja a oreja deformando su cara por el gesto, como sí fuera a divertirse.

Un estrépito cruel me sacude al ella desorbitar los ojos como psicópata. Su sonrisa antes noble se vuelve siniestra y de tan estirada al ampliarla muestra sus parejos dientes tan parecidos el siguiente al anterior que parecen más los de un pez.

'Veamos como va la herida' descubre mi abdomen, aún estaba mareada por la droga y atada, podía clamar ser enfermera pero yo no quería que me tocara. Apartó la bata dejando mi vientre suturado inflamado aún. 'Parece que ya podemos quitar los puntos' saca unas tijeras no un instrumento quirúrgico, son unas tijeras platinadas con acabados delicados tallados en ellas, un objeto valioso que centella.

El frío me sisca.

Corta.

'¿Que cree que hace?', me veo sobrecogida por su comportamiento, según los doctores debería sanar en días puesto que no van a usar ningún milagro de la medicina vestigio del Capitolio porque según ellos no va con mi tratamiento, ¿que pasa entonces? ¿Por que está ella aquí?

¿Por qué me resulta familiar?

Trato de moverme, me es imposible.

'Oh, tiene razón', se detiene. Su rostro muta en rasgos temibles de jubileo en malicia, da pavor, 'primero los presentes' ríe casi siseante. Me siento amenazada de repente.

Abre la caja que llevaba y había depositado en la mesa de al lado; y de su interior sale de ella la pestilencia aromática que me ha perseguido desde hace años y creí ya había superado.

La nariz me escoce con el aroma a rosas genéticamente mejoradas. Un ramillete con lazos.

Temo. Me paralizo, mi corazón da un brinco y de su sobresalto podría salírseme del pecho. Lloro por la impresión y también por la peste. Temo morir.

Odio esta sensación. Me odio a mi misma por sentirla pero como estoy me encuentro tan vulnerable que _asesinable_ es el mejor término que se podría usar para definirme. Peor estando atada.

Rosas blancas como la nieve. Rose Snow.

¿Así que este va a ser mi fin, así de patético, sin una pelea?

'Están de más las presentaciones ¿no es verdad?' regresa a acabar con mi herida cortando el hilo de la sutura sin cuidado, escurren gotas calientes de la misma 'Katniss de... ¿Mellark?' entonces me apuñala con las tijeras y ahoga mi grito con su mano. Me da un golpe en la tráquea y no puedo volver a articular sonido. 'Aguarda, no. No' se refriega la sien en su recrudecimiento parcial, 'no pudiste casarte con él así que el término viuda no te queda' se mofa, 'pero que más da. Oh cierto, olvide mencionar que perdiste a tú hija, tiene que ser terrible para una madre primeriza después de tantos años para por fin dejar en el olvido la guerra'.

'¡Haa!' hace algo peor que burlarse, abre la herida con la mano y se atreve a revolver mis entrañas, no se que es lo que pasa, creo que es mi fin de a de veras. Debo anteponerme ante él. Me queda suficiente orgullo y suficiente odio como para soportar, así sea a duras penas, el dolor.

'Snow era solo un viejo en el poder, un anciano que mantenía la paz ante el trato de los Juegos del Hambre', habla'¿por qué tuvieron que levantarse en su contra? ¿Para implantar su utopía de igualdad?, ¡Bah!, nunca funcionara, es tan frágil que la gente no se tragara eso de ningún trato especial o lujo para nadie, eso de hacerlos a todos planos e indistintos es insano, aburrido...' sisea.

Es una serpiente blanca.

'Pero hagamos esto más tétrico pequeña inmundicia' saca su mano ensangrentada de mi carne, de su ropa obtiene una jeringa. Toma mi cara con la mano rojiza caliente aún por mi sangre. 'Podrás sentir tus órganos de fuera muriendo con la duda prevaleciendo de pensar...' inyecta su contenido en mi vena retirando el suero '¿Realmente tú hija murió de causas naturales... o fuimos nosotros los que mancillamos su nombre?' da su última amenaza.

Me pongo histérica. Estoy furiosa pronta a desfallecer cuando logro estirar mi mano hasta ella y lo siento detenerme, quemándome las venas, veneno, no sé, esa sustancia que me inyecto empezando a destruirme de inmediato impidiendo que pudiera hacer algo aparte de quejarme. Casi me muerdo la lengua pero apreté tanto los dientes estirándome en convulsiones que podría estrellar mi cráneo como huevo en la mesa sino fuera por la almohada y el colchón están debajo de mí.

Se desplaza hacia mi corazón, puedo sentirlo.

'Tú...' sale más un silbido que la palabra al pronunciar a penas distinguiendo su silueta en la mira.

La pistola en el salón, creí que fue mi imaginación pero era igual de blanca platino que sus tijeras, ambas decoradas extravagantes, casi instrumentos hechos por orfebres en oro blanco.

'_Yo_...' me copia sádica, burlona. Desconecta los aparatos y entorna su espalda hacia la puerta. 'No creo volver a verte sinsajo, un ave muerta jamás vuelve a alzar el vuelo' sube los hombros 'Pero estoy segura de que hubieras sido una magnífica rival sí no tuviéramos prisa por aniquilarte... claro, sí los miserables pudieran ser buenos en algo...'.

La veo ponerse una túnica y salir tranquila girando la manivela de la puerta, al cruzar desaparece como sí hubiera sido una ilusión, simplemente se esfuma en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, nublada mi vista no se que pensar, siento que se saldrán de sus cuencas o se derretirán en ellas.

Trato de levantarme, de gritar. ¡Me estoy quemando!

Suena una alarma al instante.

'¡Katniss!' una voz que no había escuchado en años entra corriendo al cuarto. Yo me deshago por dentro.

Creo distinguir disparos pero la sustancia ya ha llegado a mi corazón, la cabeza me palpita, me regresa la voz desgarrada y me retuerzo de dolor en la cama con el hirviente contenido de mi cuerpo desparramándose por la herida abierta de mi vientre.

Sé que se detienen al admirar tal escena desconcertados, aterrados, más se mueven con rapidez cuando yo ya me he muerto.

Se detiene mi corazón y mi cerebro se carcome dejándome en el mundo de las pesadillas otra vez.

¿Cuantas veces no me he muerto ya aquí?

¡April!, ¡April! Traté de clamar. No creo que estés muerta.

.

.

Hay una campana sonando no se de donde. Su sonido de estruendo sacude el aire meciendo mi cabello. ¿Que lugar es este? No alcanzo a ver nada con tanta... ¿luz? ¿Es acaso que ya me he muerto? ¿Es este el sitio al que uno viene al extinguirse la vitalidad de su cuerpo?

No, no puedo estar muerta. Este es mi subconsciente perdido en algún lado de mi ser, o tal vez fuera. No se.

Es mi cuerpo lo que se declara al tacto, sigo dentro de mi misma. Atrapada probablemente. Consciente.

No se si eso sea algo bueno o malo. Quiero ser optimista, creer que es algo bueno.

Se que quiero despertar y vuelvo a caer rendida en un ataque de dolor. Mejor regresar a los brazos de la muerte seca que no es muerte, donde pueda descansar un rato, pero son más mis preocupaciones que intento volver con más ansiedad sin haber reposado ni un poco.

La segunda vez percibo gente cerca, y quiero despertar, pero me vuelvo a ir en espasmos medio abruptos. No fue torpeza, eso lo hizo mi cuerpo solo, no lo puedo controlar, dudo incluso que pueda volver a controlarlo en la estela de mi desgracia, esto va cada vez por terrenos más fútiles que en otras ocasiones. Es terrible.

En la tercera capto voces indescifrables y me trato de mover. No lo logro. Duermo cansada, ya es habitual el dolor. En la cuarta hay como agujas por toda mi piel. Trato de resistir; y me vuelvo a desmayar. No he logrado siquiera despegar los parpados, no quiero morir. No puedo. Y no debo volver al coma, ya basta de eso. Sería incluso peor estar así y encerrada en mi mente.

¡Despierta! Me obligo a mi misma a regresar. ¡Despierta, April te necesita!

Es hasta la quinta vez en la que creo que por fin me repongo más fortalecida o mínimo no tan acabada y diviso una luz en la oscuridad. Me alivio, pero se apaga tan pronto como la vi. Respiro con ganas siendo acción mía, estoy consiente, el aire es pesado y más difícil de aspirar que lo normal, huelo el aire limpio de ambiente pulcro sanitizado. Trago saliva, el sabor rancio en mi lengua es de medicina, como sí la fabricara mi garganta, es extraño definir. De pronto sé que hay alguien cerca, escucho su respiración, sus pasos, se está acercando.

Quiero hablar, entreabro los ojos despacio, me pesan, los cierro y a continuación ese alguien toca mi mejilla. Sí, lo siento, estoy viva.

'¿Katniss?' asumo que me ve reaccionar, lento, pero en sí. Toma mi mano y pone la otra en mi frente. 'Katniss, ¿puedes oírme?'.

Voy a llorar. Pediré disculpas, rogare perdón.

Creí que no volvería después de lo que le hice. Este tonto enamorado, este idiota que es mi mejor amigo, la malagradecida mujer que soy, la que lo lastima, la que hiere su corazón, y aún así le preocupo lo suficiente como para regresar a verme.

¿Habrá traído otra de sus piñas o dejó la costumbre atrás?

¿Le dijeron lo que me han hecho? ¿Han visto a Rose Snow? ¿Le dispararon?

Me quiebro. Pero ocurre algo mayor que no está en mi manejo poder solventar.

'¿Gale?' aprieto su agarre. Se que abrí los ojos pero es como sí no lo hubiera hecho. No veo nada, absolutamente nada. Todo es negrura total. 'Gale…' me giro, le atino a su cara guiada más por el oído que por el sentido ausente. '¡Gale!' me aterro '¡Gale!' repito su nombre empezando a desesperarme debilitada aún.

'No puede ser,… Katniss' se mueve, acaricia mi cara, no se hacia donde mirar sí no veo nada. 'Katniss...' me abraza, no puedo ver pero lo siento todo, hay algo frío en mi pecho del que escurre algún líquido extraño a mis venas centrales y luego a todo mi cuerpo vía sanguínea. La cara de Gale se desfigura en mi cuello, las yemas de sus dedos acarician mi cabello, está llorando conmigo, lloramos los dos.

Cuanto lo siento Gale, ¡lo lamento! Me aturde el pensamiento.

'No Katniss, no…' pareciera leer mi mente pero en realidad se lamenta por lo que me ha ocurrido.

'Gale' repito su nombre como único consuelo, me está consumiendo esto 'No puedo verte, ¡Gale!' lloro 'Gale, ¡estoy ciega!... ¡Gale!' grito, hago como sí quisiera zafarme más no puedo, la fatiga, las punzadas, la ceguera. No puedo.

Lloro amargamente, me deshago en sus brazos, lloro, gimo, tiemblo. Esto no me está pasando, no.

¡Mi hija, debo hallar a mi hija y me he quedado completamente ciega! ¿No puede pasarme nada peor?

Maldita sea, ¡podría hasta volverme supersticiosa ahora mismo!

'Gale,…', me aferro a su cuerpo, por favor, eres lo último que me queda así de desvalida, no te alejes. Me entierro en su pecho. Hagas lo que hagas no te alejes. Ya no puedo perder más...

Mi nombre es Katniss Everdeen, veintisiete años, acabo de despertar de un coma que duro meses, desperté embarazada y mi hija ya ha nacido en medio de complicaciones, la dan por muerta pero yo no les creo. Mis enemigos han cruzado la línea y me han dejado ciega, el padre de mi hija,… desconozco sí vive ni donde se encuentre.

April.

Tengo que matarlos pero en estas condiciones apenas sí podría conseguir matarme a mi misma.

¡Sí no voy a poder pelear ¿para que demonios estoy viva?!

April, ¿que voy a hacer para recuperarte?

.

* * *

Esta es la razón por la cual también me sentía preocupada por publicar...

.


	11. Chapter 11

La verdad no supe como fui de mal en peor en la escuela, por eso tuve que retener las continuaciones porque no podía corregirlas, pero hoy estoy libre finalmente y aunque tenga trabajo ya no puedo posponerlo más. Tengo que publicar!

Presas se acaba! Y ya me muero por escribir de Peeta...

* * *

**11**

Cuando Johanna entra a mi habitación lo primero que visualiza es a Gale encaramado en la cama conmigo, y yo en sus brazos. Brillante. Aclarada o más bien fría la cabeza me veo serenada en la medida de lo posible. Llevo más de veinticuatro horas sin ver al mundo. Me descontrolan los sonidos porque debo concentrarme para saber de qué se trata cada uno. Si bien en el bosque no es difícil distinguir los distintos cantos de las aves en un mundo de concreto, plásticos y metales me hallo confundida.

Al principio el mutismo de quien ha entrado me hace dudar que sea ella, quizás es otra persona con botas, pues es largo el lapso en que se detiene sin hacer nada una vez abierta la puerta, pero una leve sensación me hace sentir que se trata de ella. Escrutinio, creo. Sus ojos se sienten como cañones sobre mi.

Asumo que se ha impactado observándonos pero como yo no veo nada no lo se. Estoy ciega, maldita sea. Ciega.

Negación. Más negación. Mucha ira y más negación. En triple dosis.

Han pasado horas, me quedé dormida en Gale y el se quedó conmigo. Más bien creo que me desmaye. Entonces al sentirlo moverse volviendo a la realidad, la sádica y cruda realidad, -un cuerpo más grande que el habitual al que estoy ya hecha para dormir todas las noches y despeinar rizos rubios por la mañana, me doy cuenta de que ni sé sí es de día y que este de aquí es Gale.

Ahora con esa sonora entrada somos más en la habitación.

Me duele el cuello. Lo que unos grados extra en mi postura acostumbrada pueden hacer. Luego esta la razón del estrés de Gale, Johanna, parada ahí en frente con alguien más que se esta metiendo también, es más que obvio que no es un buen momento para hablar de cosas absurdas. ¡Estoy ciega!

'No es permanente. Aún...' abre la boca el recién llegado.

'¿Doctor Aurelius?...' me levanto de la camilla absorta en reconocerle. Pese a que se ha descascarado su voz sigue siendo la de él. Se me quedó grabada de cuando desperté con la pena de Prim reciente y buscaba la manera de matarme después de haberle disparado mi flecha a Coin. Entre Prim y el suicidio sus visitas para dormir en guardia mía estaban en medio. Aunado a su papel en mi juicio, esta claro que le estimo.

No me equivoqué al reconocer su voz, fue él quién primero entró cuando aquella inyección de Snow se apresuró en mi circulación. Pregunto de inmediato los detalles, se vuelve mi médico personal.

'Sí no mejoras en una semana podemos asumir que estas ciega de verdad' me deja sin aliento. 'Veras' se mueve buscando ponerse más cerca pues el sonido y su aroma se intensifican 'envenenaron tú sangre. Eres más resistente de lo que creíamos y evitamos justo a tiempo muerte cerebral, pero afectó varios sistemas importantes de tu cuerpo'.

Por alguna razón siento el calor de la mano de Gale dudando en sí retirarla o no de mi hombro. Luego me aferra.

Lo paso por alto. Toco mi pecho sintiendo aquel aparato extraño. Parece una araña de helado hierro enterrada entre mis pulmones. Me da nota de los hechos.

'Todavía estas en recuperación', se ubica a mis pies. 'Aunque sí puedes moverte eso significa que no has quedado imposibilitada de las extremidades'.

Sí bien no veo eso no me impide sentir ni estar alerta pendiente de voces en la medida de mi alcance, sonidos e indicadores que me hagan saber de que persona se trata.

'Son buenas noticias' habla Johanna, es más que claro que era de ella de quién se trataba. Aún así me preocupa la expresión que pueda llevar en la cara por... Gale, pero eso está demás sí lo que me mata es saber de mi únicamente.

'¿Que hay del caso contrario?' inquiero.

Tardan en responderme, no se que gestos hagan.

'Necesitarías un donador'.

'¿Donador?', no me gusta la palabra ni su significado.

'Soy compatible' se apresura una voz a mi izquierda.

No puede ser.

'Gale,...' me toma en una brazada. Luego medito ¿en que momento supo que era compatible?

'Ya me hicieron estudios, podría ser tú donador' me sujeta una muñeca estremeciéndome toda. Sus ojos. Su vista. Y la sacrificaría por mi. Caí desmayada cuando desperté y el entraba a la habitación porque parece que mi piel recuerda a Gale parándose de la cama yéndose de mi lado hace unas cuantas horas. Algo en ese lapso lo debió hacer decidir solucionar esto por mí. Y la vía que tomó primero fue hacer este sacrificio para verme recuperada.

'No podría aceptarlo' sale de mi boca lo que pienso.

Me pica la mirada de Johanna, sí no son sus ojos es su aura. Me debe estar mirando. No es ego, es pena, una muy triste pena.

'No' trato de callarlo, pero decido aprovechar el momento de las verdades sí vamos a ser tan honestos con algo aún más importante 'April'.

Otro mutis se esparce.

'Snow lo dijo, fue ella la que me hizo esto'. La pregunta que necesitaba ser hecha por obligación... ¿Se dan cuenta de que fue ella?

Más silencio, aguardo aquellas señales de que me digan que estoy loca, que no hay pruebas y que no se vio nada en las cámaras, más en cambio...

'FA01'. Se me para el corazón congelándose en pleno latido al escuchar aquello de la voz del Doctor Aurelius para soltarse luego en bradicardia.

Adquiere sentido mi teoría y tiembla mi confianza.

'No se vio nada en las cámaras' dice Johanna con voz seca.

'Pero Beetee descubrió que se infiltraron en el sistema, por eso pudieron meterse a la base sin ser descubiertos'.

Se que quiero abofetear a alguien pero no se con quién desquitarme.

'Mi hija' insisto, me he quedado tan fría que me pongo seria como nunca antes he estado en la vida pese a mi desesperación. Así no vea y mis pupilas no se dirijan a nadie el coraje se transparenta en mi semblante. 'Se la llevaron'.

'No sabemos sí sigue viva'

'Sigue viva' clamo, que no se atrevan a decir que no.

Gale me sujeta más fuerte.

'En el holo Beetee había dejado una foto reciente de Snow en una batalla que tuvo con Peeta. FA01'. Volteo.

Sujeto a Gale de la ropa por lo que me informa.

'¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?!' reclamo con rencor. Sí pudiera ver a Johanna ahora alguna sonrisa incongruente podría cruzarse en su cara, mínimo una mirada. Estoy furiosa, débil, pero enojada. Sin embargo mi ira quiere distendirse.

'Esa fue la última batalla de la que tuvimos noticia. Fue la vez que lo perdimos del radar'.

Lo sujeto de la ropa con un nudo en la garganta. No decido sí golpearlo o no, de todos modos no tengo energías, estoy erguida por pura voluntad.

'Katniss' susurra suave, 'al menos las dragonlights siguen brillando...' dice sujetando mi cintura dándome un apretón. Quiere darme a entender algo que no está relacionado con el incidente del tren, es otra señal. Le quito las manos de encima.

Está de mí lado, me lo ha declarado de forma tácita. Aquí hay muchas cosas que no entiendo aún.

'Debemos continuar', prosigue Aurelius rompiendo la tensión de ambos, 'debe ser estricto el seguimiento de tú tratamiento, está semana es crucial, de preferencia mantén los ojos cerrados los próximos dos días' se acerca con una venda nueva que Gale le ayuda a ponerme. Johanna no ha de estar muy complacida por las atenciones que recibo, pienso inmediatamente.

'Me quedaré contigo', y con esa frase de Gale menos.

Pese a todo es un alivio inmensurable el saber que cuento con ellos y que se está fraguado un plan para ayudarme.

No estoy sola. Me dicen de lo ocurrido, la violación de seguridad, de cómo casi vuelvo a morir en esta base como ya se vuelve común para su especializado rigor de secreta política militar. Johanna trató incluso de ser sarcástica, se ve renovada por April. Me calma escucharlos.

Dejo caer los hombros queriendo recostarme pero olvido que ahí está Gale también, quiero alejarme cuando él ya ha tomado mis hombros y me atrae a su cuerpo para abrazarme. Me trato de apartar al pensar en Johanna y en Peeta más el calor de su pecho marcado me atrapa. Estoy agotada. Seré egoísta por una vez y dejare que me tenga en sus brazos así de cerca. Ciega y aún así puedo humedecer la venda con nefastas lágrimas. Estoy triste y muy alterada. Extrañe su proximidad por mucho tiempo solo que se no puedo tenerla sí no voy por el rumbo al que a él le gustaría tenerme a mí.

Aún así me abraza haciendo a un lado ese factor y se siente bien conforme a mí cuerpo.

Hablaré con Johanna, me incómoda que nos vea así, pero ahora sé que aún tengo oportunidad para volver a ver otro abril de primavera horneando en casa. Iré por mi hija y buscare a su padre, finalmente algo bueno que esperar, pero no debo cantar victoria aún, debo recuperarme primero, y por lo que más quiera hacerlo pronto.

.

Sí el tratamiento dice no abras los ojos no los abro. Sí dicen que no los cierre no los cierro. Sí me lacera la medicina, los piquetes en la retina, y el láser lo resiento y me dan nauseas, no me quejo, -solo rechino los dientes. Y para el tercer día esta más que claro que la esperanza sigue latente. Distingo manchas de colores, luces, ya no son todo sombras. El progreso continúa. Veré de nuevo.

Gale se queda conmigo a todas horas, no quiere dejar de vigilarme, se lamenta no haber estado cuando desperté del coma la primera vez, ni cuando dí a luz ni cuando trataron de matarme y ahora se desvive en cuidados hacia mi persona. El que me procure es tanto que llega a agobiarme, pero no lo rechazo. No quiero que se aparte mucho. Lo extraño como amigo, en él siempre pude depositar mi confianza. Es complicado que diga que me quiere recuperar así sean solo sus acciones portando aquel sentimiento. No ha vuelto a mencionar nada, pero sigue ahí la mirada del elevador. Duerme en la misma habitación aunque no lo hace conmigo, ve mi distracción por el relicario de Peeta en mi cuello así solo lo tiente y se va a dormir al sillón deseándome buenas noches. Se queda cerca por sí lo necesito, la vez que tuve pesadillas y grité lo corté rápida y fríamente para volver a dormir o más bien fingir que lo hacia. Lo que más me atañe es que es a Peeta a quién quiero que despeje mi mente de los malos sueños con el latido de su corazón en mi oído y sus tibias exhalaciones en mi cabello. Cuanto añoro su cuerpo, sus besos, sus caricias y su respiración. Lo lamento por Gale, se que lo resiente, más no se permite dejarme sola aún sí estoy pensando en Peeta constantemente.

El que Gale me apoye se que no es fácil de llevar para él, ayudara a la mujer que dice amar para que recupere a su hija, la quiere por ser carne de mi carne pero la he concebido con otro hombre. Lo separa para verla solo como mía, pero el fantasma de Peeta, por quién sigo suspirando, jamás se irá mientras lo siga amando. Se ha rendido ante esto. Sabe que no lo dejare de amar nunca. Eso es un hecho.

Y sigue a mi lado pese a todo.

No logro sobrellevar que me quiera.

Johanna viene ya muchísimo menos, afortunadamente la última vez en la que por fin pude hablarle saliendo Gale para tratar algo con Aurelius me sorprendió más que detuviera mi explicación.

'No hace falta' se recargó en la base de la cama, 'No hay tiempo como para perderlo en está clase de asuntos, ni que fuera una competencia'. Respire, es algo absurdo, cierto.

Finalmente madurez propia de nuestra edad, la que necesitaba para salir a la batalla.

'Yo veo a un par de amigos que están más unidos que nunca ante las circunstancias, sí ocurre algo extra... se tratara luego, mucho después'.

Quise interrumpirla cuando fue ella quién me robó la última palabra.

'Lo más importante es April ahora'.

Alivio, puro y violento alivio. Respiro. Esta bien, no volvamos a tratar el tema. Y no dejare que Gale sea tan cariñoso siendo exageradamente atento conmigo.

'Gracias'.

No se me cruzó ninguna otra cosa que hacer salvo agradecerle.

Cada céntimo de nitidez que captan mis córneas lentamente es un paso cerca de recuperarla.

April. Peeta. Mantendré mi angustia en la raya concentrada en volver a verlos.

Mi nombre es Katniss Everdeen, veintisiete años, paciente/prisionera de parte del gobierno de Panem en el nuevo orden, prometida y madre. Aún luchando.

Me es regresada mi cuerda, un par de días más de dolorosas inyecciones directos en los globos oculares y veré perfectamente.

Es curioso como ante la falta de un sentido se agudizan los demás. He reconocido los pasos y hasta la respiración de las personas, incluso su aroma. Con el tacto soy sensible a los cambios de temperatura y con las manos he aprendido a hacer nudos sin ver.

Me sometieron a cirugía para quitarme la bomba del corazón ahora que está restablecido. Aurelius es un milagroso doctor. No alcanzo a describir como lo agradezco; en la vida le terminare de agradecer. Me inyectan directo al músculo cardíaco, duele hasta el alma tanta aguja, pero vale la pena, y rinde con creces.

Hoy me dejan entrenar, llevo dos días de levantarme, ya puedo andar, se han cerrado todas mis heridas y aunque insistan en que siga en cama yo ya no puedo regresar a acostarme ahí. Me harta. Al fin una ducha caliente, yo sola, y veo la marca que se empieza a difuminar en mi pecho y la cicatriz de mi vientre por la cesárea. Está última no quiero que me la borren con medicina milagrosa, es el recuerdo constante de mi hija en abultada marca. Mi hija que voy a recuperar.

Gale me trajo mi arco desde el 12 directo desde mi casa. Me ha enterado de que pese a que dejaron nuestro hogar intacto los de Snow destruyeron nuestra pastelería y el negocio de Sae, tal vez creyeron vivíamos ahí también. Por inercia al instante pregunté sí Sae estaba bien; hubieron heridos pero nada grave, solo fue el lugar, de nuestro negocio de ese sí ya no quedó nada para salvar. Lo odio aún más, nuestros esfuerzos, los ahorros que fuimos juntando porque por orgullo no quisimos que nadie se enterara de que nos faltaba una parte para comprar el local. En realidad solo fue mía la necedad, jamás confiare en aquello que llaman préstamo bancario y que se ha vuelto popular desde Liberty Capital. Es la forma en que se han acoplado los antiguos habitantes del capitolio a continuar con algunos cuantos lujos que Paylor les permite para que dejen de quejarse. Los suicidios de toda esa gente siguen siendo una marca imborrable.

Me daña recordar como escogimos el sitio, con que cariño acompañe a Peeta a comprar el horno, como lo conectamos al gas descubriendo esa parte de él en la que sabe arreglar todo tipo de desperfectos en casa, desde fontanería hasta reparar un florero roto. El solo hizo las sillas de mimbre de nuestro jardín. Sus manos son una bendición, todo lo que crea con ellas es hermoso. El cinceló sobre madera el nombre de nuestra pastelería en el letrero que colgamos en el pórtico junto a la campana de la puerta y que le ayude a poner. Me encantaba el juego de maderas que se tardó barnizando combinando matices oscuros con claros. Las ventanas le daban un aspecto de negocio antiguo. Tengo grabada esa imagen de cómo escogimos los muebles y pintamos las paredes con tonos contrastantes jugando con la pintura rodando en el piso besándonos, incluso como le pinté la ropa con el rodillo como si hubiera recordado que en mi infancia había jugado poco y con él pudiera recuperar el tiempo perdido. Reía y descubría que podía tener humor como para sonreírle plena, como si nada de nuestro pasado pudiera desgajar nuestra felicidad. Y luego tener que compararlo todo con ruinas como cuando fue destruido el 12 hace casi once años me arranca las alas de tajo. Me han arrebatado mi felicidad, nuestra alegría. Es una tragedia personal.

Todo esto se hace personal.

Con Sae más que nuestra socia es también nuestra amiga, casi una segunda madre o una tía cariñosa. Los años le fueron sacando canas, arrugas y la encorvaron pero su espíritu sin descanso es el mismo. Ella más que nadie vio mi cambio de la sombría soledad de mi depresión recién acabada la guerra y mi evolución en una mujer que volvió a sonreír y cazar viviendo al lado de un rubio oro.

Es cierto que aún me atormentan pesadillas pero no hay nada que no pueda borrar con un beso de Peeta.

Me detengo a pensar en el último mes antes de que fuéramos llevados a Liberty Capital, mis pesadillas y mi melancolía regresaron y yo me había puesto sombría, Peeta lo debió haber llevado mal, lo sé. Aunque quiso ayudarme cometí el error de distanciarme. Que idiota fui. La boda teniendo al gobierno metidas las narices en nuestros asuntos me descontroló. Lo amo, debería decírselo a cada momento como él lo hace conmigo, ¿por qué deje que me viera así en los últimos días que estuvimos juntos?

Me lamento. No se sí fue el último tiempo que hayamos compartido, y me hago a la idea de que no lo es.

Es sobrecogedor que no hayan tocado la aldea de vencedores cuando atacaron el 12, los vestidos de Cinna están a salvo. Y aún sí permanece la casa en sus cimientos como símbolo de haber sido vencedora de los Juegos del Hambre. Escalofríos recorren mi columna.

Se que Snow juega con mi mente. No quiero cederle esa parte de mí. Quizás incluso sospeche que no este muerta porque vi ese destello en sus ojos. A su abuelo se le escapaba el halo de corrupción en la mirada, con ella es distinto. Esas pupilas amarillas... parecía estar vacía, no tener alma, como una completa psicópata. El que ella tenga a April me crispa toda terminación nerviosa.

Para recuperarme estoy renovada, puedo practicar con Johanna en un salón de entrenamiento y con prisa cargo mi arco con una flecha para disparar a una diana desde una distancia que le saca dudas a mi compañera. Uso flechas de varios arcajs proporcionados, son de diversos materiales y con diversas funciones. Más reminiscencias de la revolución. Debo comprobar que mis habilidades sigan intactas.

Lanzo la primera flecha.

Y no cae en el centro.

Johanna actúa extraña al hablarme deteniendo su estupefacción.

'No estuvo tan mal... para ser la primera' trata de animarme.

¿En serio?, arqueo una ceja.

Vuelvo a cargar.

'No le apunté al centro' dejo ver. Gale entra por la puerta cuando ahora sí disparo al círculo central un tiro perfecto, limpio. Voltea con las manos juntas en la espalda con ese porte de militar que lo ha ajado y se detiene a ver mis flechas, más la primera con interés.

'Pobre', confiesa con una sonrisa que se risa por sí sola. Johanna despierta su curiosidad por ver a que le dispare.

'La diana no es lugar para insectos' respondo lanzando la segunda flecha que rompe la primera a lo largo partiéndola en dos.

Me miran.

Sí, mis habilidades siguen intactas.

'Prueba con esto', se nos une Gale a unos metros muy confiado tras bajar una palanca lanzándose automáticamente varios objetivos en movimiento. Les dí a todos sacando las flechas veloz, y en el lanzamiento final salté, dí una vuelta, aterrice con una rodilla en el suelo y cuatro blancos fueron atravesados por una sola flecha. Mis músculos están entumidos. Casi se me acalambran brazos y piernas por lo que hice, hasta mi columna lo resiente, mi cuello quiere zafarse como queja.

'Vaya' toca Gale su barba de la que arriba se forma una sonrisa de conformidad. Lleva tres días seguidos de no afeitarse. 'No es de sorprenderse viniendo de ti'.

Johanna se ríe. Yo no, hacia días me creí acabada por la ceguera en mi mañana, no pienso dejar que nadie me fulmine de ahora en adelante.

'Alguien ha estado practicando...' hace referencia Mason a que se nos han escurrido diez años a los tres. No es cierto, me volví una aldeana panadera aunque siga cazando. Al menos mi puntería es la misma. Pero gracias al tratamiento de Aurelius en mis ojos mi vista es mucho mejor debo admitir. Veo mucho mejor hacia la lejanía. Es una grandiosa noticia. Más para ser agradecido.

'Veamos entonces que tienes' da un salto Johanna llamando mi atención al salir su frase tan de repente y se pone en guardia conmigo retándome a un duelo. Se le ocurrió una idea. Lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

Mala historia. Seis segundos pasados y ya estaba en el suelo.

Paylor tuvo razón en algo, durante los últimos diez años no me la he pasado entrenando en una pastelería.

Johanna tenía ventaja cantada cada ronda, me frustra, pero con solo pensar en que sí me ganaba era un mensaje de que Rose Snow tenía a mi hija mi ira se concentró con mentalidad fría y pese a perder algunos golpes supe esquivar unos cuantos, pararlos y dar otros.

Me siento torpe. Odio esta sensación.

Rodamos un poco hasta que hubo una vencedora. Es ella. Johanna me amenaza con un puño bajo sus piernas, me desarmó inmovilizándose después de recibir varios golpes que no solo marcamos. Fuimos en serio. No le gusto que hubiera respondido con agilidad, aún soy una veterana recién parida y recién dada de alta pese a seguir en tratamiento, una ridiculización de su título militar sí ganaba.

Su mirada me hace sentir que esta más alterada y sorprendida que divertida teniéndome bajo el yugo de su llave. Me lanza otra mirada intrigante, se mueve y Gale me da la mano para ponerme de pie la cual rechazo.

'No está mal...' me dice medio minuto después con la vista extraviada antes de volver a mirarme. Yo respiro fuerte. Hasta mis pulmones me dicen que es bastante para ser el primer día. Aun si es mi propio cuerpo lo ignoro. No puede quejarse si debo ser más fuerte que nunca para pelear por mi hija y mí esposo. Estúpida política y papeleo, diez años, somos un matrimonio y lo sé porque lo amo y confío en él. Así que Peeta, aguarda por mí.

Johanna retorna la vista a la nada en medio de profundas meditaciones, da media vuelta y se va. Me pregunto el porque solo en la cabeza. Gale se molesta en explicarme su actuar tan lejano al abandonarnos en cuanto cierra la gran puerta de hierro del salón. Lo noto precavido y también que retiene una fase de alegría combinada con un letargo mental.

'Hasta la fecha no había conocido a alguien que hubiera amenazado la racha invicta de Johanna'.

Entonces recuerdo que Gale era o es su superior y ellos militares. Me siento absurdamente alegre en cierta parte. No estoy tan mal, debo quitarme el óxido de las articulaciones.

'Perdí' le recuerdo. El sigue igual. Niega con la cabeza.

Johanna me ganó pero la había desconcertado por mi forma de pelear así yo la considere ridícula, gastada, torpe y vana conforme a una década de experiencia de la capitán Mason.

No creo sea mi virtud lo ocurrido. Es más la furia de una madre del bosque cuando le han arrebatado a sus crías. Mi furia focalizada a encontrar a mi hija y a su padre.

No deben sobreestimarme.

Y debo recalcar que yo tampoco debo devaluarme. Esto apenas esta empezando.

.

* * *

La próxima semana tengo exámenes, si todo sale bien estas mismas vacaciones de verano será capítulo tras capítulo. Crucen dedos por mí.


	12. Chapter 12

Bueno, este es el final de Presas, la segunda parte estará fuerte, comenzara tranquila, tranquila y después correrá sangre. Diablos, ya quiero escribir de Peeta!

Ahora si tengo tiempo de escribir. Procuraré publicar más seguido, es que tenido un semestre horrendo. Sigo todavía en eso, hoy carezco de tiempo. Si ven algún error me disculpo. Pero acabemos la primera parte de una buena vez para pasar a la segunda!

Gracias por su apoyo y soporte en esta historia, se que me he tardado y mucho. Lo lamento. Espero no suceda de nuevo.

Aguardo con ansias por Catching Fire!

* * *

**12**

Hay un sueño que me atormenta casi cada noche, solo que cuando estuve a punto de optar por sedantes para tumbarme sin soñar a dormir me detuvo lo que podría estar abandonando si lo hacía. Quizás jamás podría recuperarlo si lo dejaba ir. Me pertenece, son mis recuerdos después de todo, mi vida antes de que nos viéramos sumidos en este cruento espejismo. Así que valiente, cobarde o masoquista, decidí quedarme con mi pesadilla a verla en cuanto cierro los ojos rendida en las mantas. Lacera. Me anima y me deja empapada en sus evocaciones y mi propia perturbación en este insondable e inadmisible miedo del que reniego.

Y esta es la razón; pues este es mi sueño:

Despierto muy real en casa recién salida de otro mal sueño pero no lo suficiente como para hacerme gritar. He sufrido toda mi vida diversos trastornos del sueño, ha sido así desde niña durmiendo casi con un ojo abierto y no pudiendo conciliar el sueño preocupada por no morir de hambre, ni siquiera yo, mi hermana era por la que me desvivía.

Los Juegos no hicieron otra cosa más que deteriorar la poca higiene mental que me restaba y que se amedrentó más con la rebelión.

Ocurra tal cual en este sueño veo a mi padre en la mina cuando esta estalla, pero quién está adentro no solo era mi padre sino también Gale. Sabiéndolo corro a su encuentro con la demás gente congregada en la tragedia y choco con mi compañero de caza a medio camino. Estamos en el mismo sitio ya mayores. Nuestros padres murieron hacia ya años. No hay explicación congruente para la línea de tiempo pero más allá de lamentarnos Gale y yo los extrañamos.

La mina ha sido clausurada y vegetación crecía a sus alrededores con verde fulgurante. Era un pesar viejo, añoranza de carga.

Ese había sido mi sueño dentro de mi sueño. Como sacar una caja de otra. Despierto. Peeta me ha dejado dormir más de la cuenta.

Me hago ovillo un instante girando buscándolo del otro lado de la cama solo que con lo que me encuentro es con la bandeja del desayuno que siempre me prepara según el día que amanece. Regreso a mi vida cotidiana del doce, a la de nuestra pastelería y mi felicidad culpable. Es un aproximado, claro, aunque me dan una idea ciertos patrones que sin darse cuenta repite la mayoría de las veces. Té sí está nublado, leche caliente en ventisca, chocolate sí llueve, huevos revueltos sí promete ser un día con mucho sol, pan recién hecho de costumbre, empanadas sí hará calor.

Veo que es pan tostado con mermelada, fruta, manzana en rodajas cubierta en hilos de miel y almendras, y zumo de naranja hecho a mano. Hay una flor del jardín en un vasito con agua. Sonrío, va a hacer sol, el zumo me dice sobre su estado de ánimo pacifico y hogareño y el pan junto a la flor me indica que se va a quedar en casa. Debió haber telefoneado a la pastelería porque se tomará el día libre. Acaricio los pétalos de su detalle. Muerdo el pan más que feliz, podré monopolizarlo sin interrupciones.

Por los primeros meses con Paylor en el gobierno y Coin enterrada Sae era siempre la que cocinaba para mí. Cuando los años le impidieron desplazarse hasta mi hogar y estaba cerca de los diecinueve Peeta pasó a hacerse cargo de mi alimentación matutina. Fue mejor, Sae preparaba dobles porciones y nos daba privacidad yéndose antes o saliendo después de saludar teniéndome que despedir marcados sus dientes de afuera entre alegronas expresiones. Sí, lo admito, me llenaba de pena. Estaba más que dicho que en la misma habitación no solo dormíamos juntos.

Ahora que lo pienso fue claro como Sae fue perdiendo el rostro en arrugas paulatinamente, su piel se volvió de pergamino caído en voluminosas líneas caprichosas y empezó a usar bastón. Aún así sigue igual de vivaz que siempre. Recibe ayuda, más su personalidad continúa intacta.

Ella le da un toque de normalidad a las cosas. Aguardo poder verla de nuevo.

Me dedico a masticar un trozo de manzana bebiendo un trago de zumo al terminar. Fue Sae la que trajo la cámara. He madurado y las imágenes que me he dejado tomar en mis momentos de condescendencia pueden corroborarlo. Mis rasgos continúan ahí, se han endurecido, mis labios se adelgazaran algún día y líneas se marcaran como abanicos por mis ojos. Envejeceré, pero no ha pasa el tiempo lo suficientemente rápido. Soy fuerte, como un árbol que con los años se vuelve más difícil de tirar. He aprendido cosas nuevas y es cierto que aunque siga siendo pasiva en mi personalidad y ciertamente temperamental, me dulcificado un poco. Culpo a la tristeza de este cambio.

Me cubro con el cobertor, Peeta siempre deja la ventana abierta para dormir, a veces la cierro y al despertar aparece abierta otra vez la mayor parte del tiempo. Podría argüirle pero hago algo mejor, tomo una manta, lo busco y nos enovillamos juntos en el sofá de la sala. Lo haré hoy también.

Tengo en esos momentos especialmente más frío porque no llevo nada puesto encima, y no se me antoja bañarme aún.

Conservamos el equipo de sonido, este sueño es de cuando tenía veintitrés. Lejos veía yo el asunto de la boda del presente porque Peeta no me pidió matrimonio sino hasta que llegué a los veinticinco. Veo recargadas las planas bocinas blancas, se escucha una pieza de piano al bajar las escaleras vestida ya y sujetando la bandeja. Hice la cama y tomé aquel cobertor que por medio de broches se vuelve una especie de abrigo. Dejo las cosas en la cocina donde un aroma dulce, tibio y delicioso se levanta. Peeta se ha hecho de una colección de música extensa y fascinante desde que la red llega hasta el doce, todos los distritos comparten información y noticias, no me atrae mucho, pero me ha contagiado su entusiasmo con el asunto de la música. Me encanta como transforma el ambiente. Lo hace fascinante. Por Peeta es que he aprendido a modular mis emociones, como si decidiera abrir una caja de una y guardar otra en su correspondiente contenedor.

Se encuentra acostado en el sofá en calcetines con un libro abierto acervo de papel cuando su vista se cansa de ver pantallas para hacerse de lectura, aunque está descansando los ojos cuando llego. Típico.

Me acerco a tocarle el cabello.

'¿Harás esto todo el día?', lo sorprendo cavilando.

'Hola' finge despertar 'Planeaba salir a comer al campo' me dedica una sonrisa que le devuelvo con gusto, 'pero va a llover'.

Claro, zumo y pan. Pan, tostado.

'Eso no es un impedimento' comento apoyada en el respaldo. '¿No vas a hornear hoy?', se sale de su rutina.

'No', responde, suena el timbrazo indicador de que lo que está en el horno ya está listo, 'No mucho'.

Río.

'¿Que es?' camino a la cocina poniéndome el guante para sacar la otra bandeja del horno.

'Solo unas galletas'.

Las acomodo en un plato, aquellos puntitos negros son chocolate, que dejen un poco de calor y tendré una en la boca. Pienso vagamente que sí no fuera por mi no comeríamos bastante verdura y Peeta hubiera adquirido la forma de un panadero bonachón. Lo seguiría amando pese a eso, pero me agrada verlo levantar sin esfuerzo sacos de harina. Me carga por todo lugar sin cansarse, lo prefiero así. Al principio me hacía sentir que me trataba como alguien torpe, pero cuando dos personas se quieren los demuestran con diversas acciones y detalles.

Pone una de mis obras favoritas de fondo resonando en las bocinas mientras comemos las galletas dadas en la boca por el otro abrazados con los pies arriba en el sofá cubiertos por la frazada. Nos quedamos en esta posición unos minutos.

Recargada en su pecho soy tan dichosa que así solo hiciéramos esto todo el día sería feliz.

'¿Aún quieres salir?' inquiere antes de que caiga la tarde viendo las llamas de la chimenea.

Lo pienso un rato, 'Sí' me siento, podría guardar unas empanadas, un termo con te y una manta en la cesta y podríamos hacer lo mismo que en casa bajo la sombra de nuestro arce afuera. 'Lleva un libro' le insto. No soy alguien de libros pero me encanta cuando Peeta me lee, su voz me arrulla llevándome al centro de la historia. Tiene el talento de hacerme estremecer.

Me visto. Nos ponemos algo más abrigador, cierro su chamarra y el acomoda el cuello afelpado de mi suéter dándonos un beso.

Ya nos retirábamos. Iba a ser un día estupendo sumergidos en la pacífica tranquilidad del jardín. Pero se estropean nuestros planes.

Es en este punto donde cambian las cosas.

Se tiñen de horror.

Peeta se aproxima a la puerta, le sigo cargando la cesta hasta que el llanto de un bebé en el segundo piso me frena. April. Un vuelco en el tiempo.

'Katniss' me llama a la entrada, volteo, me aproximo por el extraño destello que brilla alrededor del quicio de caoba que se adelgaza por las bisagras y veo que ha nevado.

Pero es una nieve sobrenatural, roja.

Sangre.

Camino por el pórtico a su lado y en ese momento, al ver la inaudita naturaleza, nos disparan a ambos.

Caemos de peso completo al suelo, no tuvimos tiempo de reaccionar, ni siquiera pestañeamos cuando esa lluvia de muerte se dejó cernir sobre nosotros.

La condena de mi sueño es sucumbir de este modo, quizás como pudimos haber muerto en nuestra boda.

Nos damos el último miramiento saliendo sangre de nuestras bocas. No hay tiempo suficiente para lágrimas salvo las mías. Y así es como morimos.

Me despierto. Es una verdadera tortura. Amanezco con el paladar rancio añorando la manzana y las galletas resintiendo la imagen de la sangre. Este es el sueño que odio y amo solo por volver a ver a Peeta como éramos antes.

Al levantarme me prometo tomar una pastilla antes de volver a la cama; cuando termina el día me acobardo porque aunque el final es horrendo es tan rápido que quiero volver a soñar a Peeta sonriéndome la mayor parte del tiempo.

Suspiro. Creo que hoy no será la excepción. Una ducha y voy a desayunar con el equipo. Al parecer es un día especial pues nos han reunido a todos. Como. En verdad extraño mi desayuno predictivo del clima. Aquí no he visto el cielo en semanas. Aquí no está Peeta, y recuerdo que nunca tuve a April en mis brazos.

Me trago el bolo alimenticio así como mis quejas, podría patear la mesa.

Entonces Aurelius aparece saludando llevando un vaso de agua con hielo y me lo entrega. No lo pedí. No se me antoja tampoco. Lo miro con extrañeza al recibirlo.

'De parte de Beetee' me deja claro. O quizás más confundida. 'Porque ya te has reestablecido'.

'Ah'. No comprendo aún así. Aunque es cierto, recuerdo, ayer fue la última inyección en mi retina. Es un alivio puesto que no usan anestesia. El tratamiento fue punzante pero redituó y más de la cuenta.

Gale sentado del otro lado de la mesa me patea. Come rápido, me echa una mirada tenaz confidencial entendiendo que debo apurarme también y decido seguirlo. Devoro más que comer limpiando mi plato. Más conductas extrañas.

'¿Nos permiten un momento?' se levanta de la mesa y me lleva de ahí. Tomo con desagrado que lo hiciera, vi la cara de Johanna.

'¿Que sucede Gale?' pregunto afuera. Solos.

Me encierra en el pasillo entre su cuerpo y la pared, más acciones extrañas que detestar.

'Tenemos que irnos', me susurra al oído.

'¿Que?'.

'Finge que me estas rechazando de nuevo' pide. Ahora sí no entiendo nada. Quiero preguntar, pero trato de hacerme a la idea y saco con tono molesto su nombre al percibir las cámaras grabando.

'Gale...', ladeo la cabeza.

'Así' aprueba. 'Aguarda por mi en tu cuarto'.

Su mirada... me descontrola. ¿Que acaba de decir?

'¿Tú y yo?' afilo los ojos, ¿que clase de propuesta es esa?

Me mira con un dejo gris decaído, respira hondo.

'No' aclara, 'No por esa vía'.

Subo los hombros dispuesta a irme hasta que me detiene con su mano en mi mandíbula. Me ve. Me sorprende, luego me entristece terriblemente.

Se acerca como sí quisiera besarme pero no lo hace, se arrepintió en el último segundo lo más seguro que por mi reticencia.

'Lo siento' cierra el puño. 'Lo siento...' repite molesto más fuerte. No se sí eso último fue a propósito para añadir a la actuación o real, aún así no deja de ser incómodo.

'No. Yo lo siento', me marcho.

Me dirijo a nuestra ala de entrenamiento y golpeo el saco con tanta furia que rompo la cadena que lo suspende de una patada. Soy observada.

'Tranquila. Das miedo'. Al voltear está ahí Johanna conmigo. Soy el centro de las miradas pese a ser escasas. También los soldados de la base se entrenan aquí. Me importa un bledo. 'Tanta furia, soltaras adrenalina y no te darás cuenta sí te lastimas' exime con un pie en el saco dándole una leve patada.

'No me importa' suelto tajante.

'Debería' me contraria. Se cruza de brazos, 'Apuesto que Gale ya te lo dijo'.

La miro indiscreta a rabiar.

'¿Lo sabes?'.

'Eres la última pieza', susurra.

'¿Pieza?' me siento utilizada. Pieza. '¿Soy su pieza?' me irrito aunque procuro no alzar la voz.

'¿Quieres quedarte?' me jala de la playera.

'Pudieron haber sido más precisos'

'No sabía nada hasta hace poco' seguimos hablando en sigilo. Le quito la tela de las manos. 'Toma' me lanza un tubo etiquetado como _Mochila_. Es una de esas maletas que se agrandan por medio de varios cierres comprimida en el envase que sostengo. 'Empaca'. Se gira y me abandona.

Una pieza. ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo la que se entera al final de los planes?

Veo la mochila, no se que tanto cabrá cuando la expanda, seguirá siendo pequeña pienso, adentro no cabría casi nada a menos que sea acomodado con cuidado.

Sigo sin comprender bien lo que se hará, aún así voy a mi cuarto, tomo una ducha, me visto en el impersonal mobiliario sencillo y humilde y guardo dos mudas de ropa junto con el otro par de botas que me proporcionaron. Resulto ser grande la bolsa. Trenzo mi cabello húmedo que acabando de desenredar en manejable. Me pongo el holo, mi relicario, me estoy cruzando arco y carcaj y tocan a la puerta. Es Gale. Eso fue rápido.

'Ponte esto' me da una chaqueta térmica. Alzo una ceja pero no le digo nada. Me la pongo.

'¿Y después?' me acomodo mi equipaje. Subo el cierre.

'Usa este otro encima' me da una túnica semitransparente más pesada de lo que creía.

'¿Que es est...?'. Me calla, toma mi mano y me da un anillo con una pastilla azul como piedra. Un arillo burdo.

'No hay tiempo. Presiona el anillo, sal después de mi y sígueme' me indica. No se absolutamente nada pero obedezco. Abre la puerta, presiono la piedra que resulta ser un botón, se cierra la chaqueta militar para darme tiempo a pasar, salgo y cierra.

Por el espejo de la recepción de enfermeras veo que solo se refleja Gale. Yo no existo.

Comprendo una cosa. No fue una alucinación, en mi boda aquella sombra que nos disparó salió de la nada. Esta tela, se puede uno hacer invisible al usarla. Tecnología. ¿Por qué se vino en nuestra contra?, ¿acaso no la controlan con su exigente disciplina militar?

Sigo a Gale sigilosa. Me lleva hasta un elevador alejado cruzando pasillos, salones y habitaciones con letreros que dicen 30. En la pantalla que muestra los números digitales que al cerrar puertas van descendiendo.

Sube, tarda mucho, demasiado. Entonces sí estábamos bajo tierra, pienso. Segundo tras segundo me aguanto las ganas de hablar.

'Cerca' habla por el piso dos. 'Este es un elevador que casi nadie usa, es seguro' Aprieta el botón de emergencia, salta, abre una puerta del techo de un puñetazo y escala de otro salto saliendo. 'Sube' me da la mano, 'No tardaran en descubrirnos'.

'¿Quienes?' me atrevo a preguntar volviéndome visible gracias al anillo. Los soldados, es más que obvio, soy prisionera.

'Ya lo veras' sigue su ruta subiendo la escalera de emergencia, arriba Johanna nos abre otra puerta. Es una puerta oculta del tamaño de una de las placas de metal del tubo del elevador para pasar desapercibida. ¿Como es que ella salió antes que yo? Me enojo inútilmente, ¿por eso es el poco tiempo?

'Rápido' hace ademanes para que apuremos el paso. A media escalera suena una alarma. Una luz roja baña todo. Es rojo y negro cualquier cosa que distinga mi vista y el elevador abajo regresa de donde subió.

'Ellos' responde más concreto Gale a mi anterior cuestionamiento, el elevador suena forzado en retumbes metálicos que baten en ecos. Se cierra la puerta de Johanna por parte del mecanismo de emergencia del edificio cuando Gale ya iba a salir. Me detengo. Suena un disparo seco del otro lado, hay una pequeña explosión. Nos cubrimos de los pedazos de metal dañado que caen y se vuelve a hacer la luz. Johanna llevaba el arma humeante en la mano. Es una bazuca.

'Escapes...' bromea irónica, Gale sale y me jala arriba tomándome de la cintura para cargarme como sí fuera una niña, más bien son sus poderosos músculos.

'Vamos' corre jalándome del brazo para seguir por el pasillo al que acabamos entrando por aquella puerta oculta. Este sitio esta mal iluminado en temblorosas luces blancas gastadas y descuidadas. Como puedo me suelto, puedo correr por mi cuenta. El metal de las paredes esta oxidado de las juntas y hay una capa de suciedad que cubre piso y paredes además de varios pedazos de metal que tenemos que sortear en nuestra carrera. Hay tubos, vigas y alambres, incluso aceite y charcos de lo que no parece ser solo agua, por el aroma parece combustible. Gasolina.

'¿Que es este lugar?' pregunto, unas puertas enormes y remachadas de hierro se hacen frente a nuestro camino a diez metros de distancia.

'Una base que se supone no existe' contesta corriendo a mi lado. 'Hazte a un lado' saca de su espalda algo parecido a un arma del tamaño de un brazo, larga, medio plana, de colores blanco, negro y platino. '¡Abajo! cierra los ojos' ordena lanzándome al piso de un empujón. Barro en él.

Dispara provocando una luminosa explosión tranquila para mi gusto. El sonido es menor conforme a lo que debería formar un arma de tal nivel destructivo si hace lo que asumo puede hacer. El humo se esparce, el aroma a metal quemado hace que me atragante. Asumí bien, hizo un agujero en el hierro como sí lo hubiera derretido. Aguardamos unos segundos.

'Vámonos' me vuelve a jalonear. Aunque quiero preguntar es su plan no el mío. Además me falta voz.

Brincamos por el agujero ardiente al rojo del calor, Johanna nos alcanza por el siguiente pasillo al que salimos al lado del Doctor Aurelius y también Cypress para mi sorpresa. Por eso el poco tiempo.

'¡Corre!' me grita. Como sí no lo supiera.

Una corriente fría empieza a pegarme a la cara. Tras otro par de puertas y otro disparo del arma de Gale salimos a un lugar mucho más grande de techos altos y un claro enorme. En láminas con agujeros desvencijadas y viejas se ve una salida que conforma ahora el especie de hangar descuidado por el oxido y el nivel de descuido que alcanza por el que estamos corriendo. Siguen habiendo desperdicios por el suelo, piezas de motor y cadáveres de aviones y naves que no reconozco. Hay marcas de llantas recientes en el suelo. Es un sitio abandonado aparentemente por mucho tiempo. Solo en el exterior.

Abro bien los ojos, esa luz blanca e intensa que se cuela por los agujeros, el frío. Lo cristalizado que se cuela por el piso de concreto. Al salir del hangar lo compruebo. El agua con hielo que me regaló Aurelius. Es un bloque extenso en nieve por el que tenemos que correr hasta una nave apenas abajo lista para irse. Ropa térmica, eso lo explica.

Atrás escucho como el viento es cortado y succionado al mismo tiempo.

Nos disparan, volteo una vez.

'¡Katniss!' me gano un regaño de Gale, no me detuve de todas formas, nuestro objetivo es llegar a la nave, pero tenía que verlo. Estamos rodeados de grandes témpanos de hielo y a lo lejos un mar azul oscuro apenas si se divisa en una línea.

He estado en esta base bajo el agua helada durante tantos meses. Me ha robado el aliento.

Como volteo constantemente veo a Cypress que corre hacia los disparos con una especie de disco con el que enfrenta a los soldados parándolos. Esa mujer no solo era una enfermera. Separa una parte del círculo que lleva al brazo como un escudo y lo lanza golpeándolos para quitarles sus armas, vuela y en un instante lo recupera volviendo a su mano.

Llegamos unos metros a la plataforma abierta para ingresar a la nave. Tenía los motores encendidos desde que salimos, quizás ni aterrizó, solo bajó para que subiéramos nosotros. Al doctor Aurelius rezagado tuvieron que avanzar hacia el para que alcanzara a subir. Las hélices cortaban el aire y lo lanzaban con fuerte ruido. Lanzaban la nieve hacia nuestros cuerpos. Use las manos para cubrirme. Mi trenza volaba por los torbellinos de aire que arrojaba. Lastimaba directamente en la cara.

Despegamos en ascenso recto vertical, veo que quienes nos disparaban se quedan quietos viéndonos. Uno que encabezaba aparentemente el triángulo mal formado que hacían levanto la mano en señal de parar el fuego. Creo que recibió órdenes. Nos dejaban ir. Respiro agitada por la carrera. Me recupero. Abandonamos la base.

En hielo, estábamos bajo hielo, retomo la pantalla fingiendo ser ventana. Hielo y nieve. Demonios.

Maldita pesadilla.

Me quedo viendo por la ventana kilómetros y kilómetros del blanco paraje, ni procuro ponerme el arnés de seguridad, quiero sentarme como se me antoje así suba las botas al asiento y Gale me dedique esa mirada de desaprobación. No quiero hablar con él. No quiero hablar con nadie. Paso así los primeros minutos. Según dicen por la bocinas no nos pueden ubicar por el radar. Yo solo sé que sigo viendo mar y hielo por la ventana.

'Solo planeaban detenernos, no tenían ordenes de herirnos' me alcanza la voz de Cypress acercándose, se percata de que nuestra relación va a ser distinta de ahora en adelante por la forma en que la recibo ya que vuelvo a mirar por el cristal.

Ella sigue su discurso.

'Dardos tranquilizantes' me muestra lo que atrapo con el disco que identifico como un escudo con el símbolo de su distrito en él ya sin estar corriendo.

Esta chica, tanto apoyo y ayuda que recibimos de ella, y estaba con nosotras desde el inicio. No soporto la incertidumbre.

'¿Quién eres realmente Cypress?'.

Ella sonríe por lo que inquiero. Se sienta junto a mí subiendo una pierna también para recargarse.

'Paylor dijo que te cuidara', responde bajo.

El contrabando, las visitas de Gale y las que no alcance a ver de Beetee, su verdad incondicional. Por supuesto. Paylor me lo dijo en su oficina, que no sería Gale.

'¿Cypress es tú verdadero nombre?' pregunto asombrada por lo que acabo de descubrir. Trato de no quedarme en shock.

'Esta ni siquiera es mi cara. No tengo huellas' ríe levantando las manos y mostrándome sus dedos, no es como si hubieran sido quemados, más bien fueron pulidos porque parece piel suave y perfecta sin ningún patrón en ella 'pero sí vengo del 7. Vamos' se pone de pie y yo con ella. Adentro me conduce al vocearnos alguien. 'Mejor no saber quién soy realmente, confía en mí, lo que quieras hacer es mi prioridad'.

No se como tomar eso. Me agrada saberlo, creo.

Nos reunimos con Johanna para atender el llamado. Yo quiero descansar, que me dejen sola, pero Beetee para mi sorpresa aparece en un monitor.

'Hola Katniss, es bueno saber de ti. Me alegra que hayan logrado salir sin ningún inconveniente'.

Vaya. Beetee.

'¿Que se supone que diga?' musito. Es en serio, no tengo idea.

'Deberías saber', sonríe. 'Son buenas noticias, creo que ubique donde pueden tener a tú hija'.

Me congelo. Quiero alcanzarlo así deba meterme a la pantalla por él.

'¿Donde?' exijo saber, 'April...'.

Esta finalmente es mi ida a luchar para encontrar a Peeta y recuperar a mi hija. No hay nada que pueda detenerme.

'

* * *

PEEEETA! Ya quiero escribir de ti!


End file.
